


HUBO UNA VEZ EN NUEVA ORLEANS

by LU_escribe



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: 1930s, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Deal with a Devil, Drama & Romance, F/M, Headcanon, Hell, Musical References, New Orleans, Past Domestic Violence, Serial Killers, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LU_escribe/pseuds/LU_escribe
Summary: (Semi AU) Helsa y Octavia usan el libro que conduce al mundo de los vivos para hacerle una jugarreta a Charlie; el plan era fastidiarla, solo eso, pero en un momento las cosas se les escapan de las manos y terminan dejándola varada en el mundo humano, en donde inicia el verano de 1930 y donde la princesa del infierno se encuentra con un extraño que dice llamarse Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. ALASTOR

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva boss y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).  
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

Pese a que su piel era tan clara como la de aquellos que lo golpeaban, los niños insistían que por sus venas corría la misma sangre; que su lugar estaba en aquella otra escuela exclusiva para niños como él.

No pasaba día desde su ingreso que no le restregasen el asco que sentían al compartir el mismo espacio. Sus compañeros parecían mucho más conscientes de lo que implicaban sus raíces que el mismo Alastor, y se tomaban de ello con el único fin de dañarlo.

Descendiente de una persona libre de color, de una abuela cuya piel de ébano provocaba repudio y de una madre mulata cuya tez fungía como estigma, ahora el pequeño Alastor sufría acoso debido al odio.

Grande fue la sorpresa de su madre al verlo en semejante estado; ella quiso llorar, pero en lugar de eso se puso de cuclillas frente a su hijo y sonrió.

–¿Dónde está tu sonrisa _mon petit chou_? –preguntó mientras limpiaba su mejilla herida–. Recuerda que nunca estás completamente vestido sin una.

Tras limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa el pequeño asintió y sonrió.

–Allí está. Ven –dijo su madre poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano–, vamos a asearte que necesito que me ayudes en la cocina. Hoy cenaremos jambalaya y pienso enseñarte mi receta especial.

La cocina era el lugar preferido de Alastor en casa, pues podía ver a su madre radiante como pocas horas en el día; encendía la radio, la música sonaba y la voz aterciopelada de ella hacía un dueto perfecto con la que provenía del aparato, inyectando vida al ambiente.

–¿Todo bien en la escuela?

El pequeño de seis años descendió la mirada y, después de meditarlo un poco, decidió contar lo sucedido. Al terminar de escucharlo, su madre se puso de rodillas y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado, aquel diminuto cuerpo despedía fragilidad.

–No los escuches, no tienes nada de qué sentirte avergonzado. –Entonces se apartó de él para mirarlo directo a los ojos–. Tú eres un niño valioso y muy inteligente, que nadie te convenza de lo contrario. Que no vean que lo que te hacen te afecta, porque pensarán que eres débil y van a ensañarse aún más contigo. Eres un niño muy fuerte _mon petit_.

– _Merci, maman. Je t'aime._

Una vez estuvo listo el aclamado jambalaya, la madre de Alastor decidió servirle un plato a su hijo y mirarlo comer; el pequeño degustaba la comida con dicha, dejándose llenar por el exquisito toque del platillo. Por lo regular esperaban a la llegada de su padre, lo veían sentarse a la cabecera y devorar el contenido del plato siempre en medio de quejas y golpes violentos contra la mesa o la vajilla y, una vez se sentía satisfecho, entonces ellos podían proceder a comer.

–¡ _Soy el jefe de ésta familia y como tal debo ser tratado_! –les había dicho. Pero esa tarde hizo una excepción.

Sentado en la cabecera y con el plato servido ante él, se dio a la tarea de indagar acerca de los evidentes rastros de golpes en el niño.

–¿Qué te pasó en la cara? –preguntó, pero Alastor se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada baja.

–Tuvo un altercado en la escuela –respondió con cautela la madre–, pero ya está todo aclarado.

El estridente golpe en la mesa los hizo dar un respingo.

–Te dije que era una mala idea mandarlo a esa escuela.

–Pero tiene que convivir…

–¡No pregunté! –Y se hizo el silencio–. Es tu deber como su madre educarlo aquí en la casa, así que a partir de mañana dejas de mandarlo, ¿¡me entendiste!? –Mas no hubo respuesta. En medio del silencio se escuchó el tintineo de la cuchara contra el plato y, después del primer bocado, el sonido de la vajilla al estrellarse contra el suelo por un arranque de ira del hombre.

–¡Ésta porquería está helada!, ¿¡qué no puedes hacer nada bien!? –Al ver que el padre se incorporaba en un brusco movimiento que derribó la silla a su espalda, la madre de Alastor le ordenó al niño que corriera a su cuarto y que no saliera de allí hasta que ella lo llamara; no obstante, aún cuando el pequeño dejó de escuchar las súplicas, el llanto, los gritos y los golpes, su madre no acudió.

* * *

Desde muy temprano, su padre lo sacó de la cama para llevarlo de cacería al pantano y, cuando Alastor preguntó dónde se encontraba su madre, recibió en respuesta un: "No la veremos por unos días, acostúmbrate."

Cuando aquel hombre agredía a su esposa, por lo regular no había necesidad de acudir a un médico puesto que ella misma se encargaba de tratar sus heridas sin embargo, ésta ocasión se vio obligado a llevarla, ya que un poco más y habría terminado matándola.

–Voy a enseñarte lo que hacen los verdaderos hombres, así que vete olvidando de todas esas estupideces de cocinar que te ha metido tu madre en la cabeza, esas son cosas de mujeres. ¡Por eso te molestaron en la escuela! Porque te falta hombría –le dijo su padre y tras mucho buscar, además de los caimanes que asomaban sus ojos del agua turbia y algunas cuantas aves que emprendían el vuelo ante sus pasos, pudieron divisar a un ciervo joven en la distancia. Alastor vio cómo la mirada de su padre cambiaba al ver al animal a través de la mira del arma pero sobre todo, al tirar del gatillo y ver al ciervo derrumbarse. No comprendió esa sensación de poder y superioridad sino hasta diez años más tarde, en que él era quien portaba el arma mientras veía huir a su padre a través de la mira.

* * *

Tenía diez años cuando quedó huérfano de madre y, pese a que todos conocían la causa de su fallecimiento y al perpetrador, nunca fue arrestado ni condenado a pesar de ser culpable; esta última vez la víctima no resistió la brutalidad de su esposo y Alastor perdió a la única persona que lo amaba y a quien amaba en ese frío mundo.

Sin la presencia de su madre que lo mantuviera alejado de la mano de su progenitor, Alastor la sucedió como objetivo de las agresiones y humillaciones de aquel hombre, las cuales dejaron secuelas físicas, psicológicas y emocionales en él.

Una noche, seis años más tarde, después de una de sus acostumbradas largas ausencias, el padre de Alastor llegó ebrio azotando la puerta al entrar, encontrando al muchacho sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro que a leguas se veía que era antiguo. La expresión de Alastor, de diecisiete años en aquel entonces, era serena y en sus labios tenía aquella perpetua sonrisa.

–¡Borra esa estúpida mueca de tu rostro! –exigió aquel y Alastor dejó el libro en el cajón del mueble a su lado para tomar un objeto que su padre no distinguió. El muchacho se puso de pie con las manos y el cuchillo en su espalda, mientras lo miraba con aquella sonrisa de superioridad imperturbable y eso irritó mucho más al hombre–. ¡DEJA DE VERME ASÍ! –Su padre intentó golpearlo, pero Alastor lo esquivó con facilidad blandiendo el cuchillo e hiriéndolo en el brazo. Aquel hombre, en medio del sopor debido al alcohol, miró la herida sangrante y tardó en asimilar la situación.

–¿¡Pero qué…!? ¡Si serás hijo de puta! –Hizo un nuevo intento por golpear al muchacho, por ende hubo un nuevo corte que laceró su piel, esta vez en el rostro. Fue sumamente placentero escuchar los aullidos de dolor que emergieron de aquellos labios y la sonrisa de Alastor se amplió.

–Oh mi estimado –Alastor agitó el cuchillo en el aire de manera histriónica antes de contemplar su brillo velado por la sangre en contra de la luz–, considero que deberías elegir mejor tu vocabulario puesto que serán las últimas palabras que vayas a pronunciar. –Hubo algo siniestro en la sonrisa del muchacho que le confirmó a su padre que no blofeaba y eso hizo que sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espina, a la par que lo envolvía el terror. Por primera vez los papeles se invertían.

El padre de Alastor, haciendo caso a aquel impulso que le gritaba que debía correr, pasó al lado de su hijo empujándolo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta en dirección al pantano. Alastor alisó su ropa antes de colocar el cuchillo sobre el mueble donde había guardado el libro, para avanzar y tomar el rifle que descansaba tras la puerta ahora abierta de par en par.

Las siguientes ejecuciones serán más espontáneas, puesto que él no será una persona que goze del seguimiento y persecución de sus víctimas, pero al ser la primera vez, haría una excepción; además, se trataba de su padre, el hombre merecía un trato especial.

El padre de Alastor cubría la herida de su rostro manchándose la mano con su sangre; el corte atravesaba su ojo izquierdo impidiéndole la visión.

Resbalando, tropezando y cayendo en el fango, el hombre intentaba alejarse de su hijo por las orillas del pantano, sin embargo, el tararear de aquella estúpida canción, la favorita de Alastor, retumbaba en sus oídos como si lo tuviese justo al lado. Alastor, pese a la oscuridad del sitio y su necesidad de usar anteojos, como buen cazador nocturno podía distinguir con absurda claridad la figura de su padre intentando huir de él y aquello le resultó sumamente entretenido no obstante, su diversión no podía ser eterna por lo que tomó el rifle, cuyo padre mismo le había enseñado a usar, apuntó y, ampliando su sádica sonrisa, disparó. Al eco del tiro, que espantó algunas aves y pequeños animales, siguió el sonido del agua al ser turbada por el cuerpo del hombre al caer con pesadez en el pantano; los caimanes se encargaron del resto.

La versión que Alastor dio al oficial de policía fue la siguiente: escuchó los gritos de su padre provenir del pantano por lo que salió con el rifle en mano y, después de mucho buscar, vio cómo el caimán arrastraba el cuerpo de su progenitor a la turbia agua por lo que detonó su arma intentando que lo soltara, pero fue demasiado tarde. El oficial se sintió turbado al ver los labios de aquel muchacho encorvados en una media sonrisa, no obstante por sus ojos, creyó que aquella expresión era una de tristeza y se recordó que todos reaccionaban de manera distinta al dolor.

Después de que concluyeran las indagaciones y se cerrara la investigación, el dictamen oficial fue el de accidente; el hombre en pleno estado de ebriedad resbaló cayendo al pantano para ser devorado por los _alligators_ , esas situaciones parecían habituales para los habitantes de los pantanos de Nueva Orleans, por lo que jamás relacionaron al joven Alastor como responsable.

* * *

Iniciba el verano de 1930 cuando Alastor, en su día libre en la estación de radio, había decidido salir temprano de cacería esperando encontrarse con un bello espécimen de ciervo, pero aquello con lo que se topó no lo habría imaginado jamás.

Después de escuchar un anormal sonido perturbar los cantos habituales del pantano, Alastor avanzó a paso sigiloso con su rifle listo en sus manos hasta llegar al origen de su futura turbación. La visión era etérea; a través de la mira de su arma, Alastor divisó sentada a la orilla del pantano a una joven de larga cabellera rubia, sujeta en una coleta baja por lo que parecía una oscura enredadera de espinas, ataviada con una blusa blanca y falda larga negra con delgados tirantes, nada habituales en la vestimenta de las damas de Nueva Orleans. La joven miraba al cielo con una mano elevada hacia éste como si quisiera tocarlo, mientras que la otra descansaba sobre su pecho. Su piel sumamente pálida, la belleza de sus facciones, su digna cornamenta y aquellos ojos tan rojos como el fuego ardiente, de los cuales corrían lágrimas iluminadas por los haces de luz filtrados por entre las ramas de los árboles de Ciprés, gritaban que aquel ser no pertenecía al mundo de los humanos.

Alastor amplió su sonrisa mientras bajaba su arma y miraba a aquella joven como si contemplarse a una presa única.


	2. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo comenzó por un error; su intención no era que la broma llegara tan lejos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva boss y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

Las luces de la alcoba se encontraban apagadas y solo era iluminada por aquella que conseguía filtrarse por la gran ventana que daba al balcón. Helsa miraba de cerca cómo Octavia sacaba de un cajón el enorme libro que, entre otras cosas, permitía el paso al mundo de los vivos.

–¿Es aquí donde tu padre guarda ese libro? –cuestionó incrédula al ver la facilidad con que Octavia se hacía con él–. Un día de éstos, alguien con acceso a este cuarto va a robárselo con facilidad.

–¿Como lo hacemos nosotras ahora? –Helsa suspiró con fastidio.

–No lo estamos robando Octavia, lo tomamos prestado. Hace tiempo que quiero darle una lección a esa pseudo-princesa y ahora que ha roto con mi hermano quiero aprovechar la situación. –Entonces miró molesta hacia la ventana–. Ojalá pudiera darle una lección con mis propias manos, sin embargo la sola idea de hacer enojar a Lucifer es algo que no puedo manejar.

–Bueno, vayámonos antes de que mi padre nos encuentre –agregó la hija de Stolas mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta con el pesado libro aferrado a su pecho.

Después de cubrir aquel objeto, ambas consiguieron salir de la vivienda del gran Stolas para subir al vehículo que esperaba a la entrada por Helsa y que las llevaría a la residencia de esta. Helsa tenía preparado todo con detalle: el resto de su familia se encontraban fuera por lo que pidió al servicio no ser molestada para así, una vez arribara Charlotte Magne, bajo la mentira de que Seviathan había solicitado hablar con ella acerca de lo de su ruptura, la llevaría al despachó y allí la arrojaría por el maldito portal.

–¿Al menos trajiste lo que te pedí? –preguntó Octavia con su habitual expresión de inconformidad. –Sí, aquí está. –Helsa sacó de su bolso un frasco más grande que su mano, el cual contenía un fluido color carmesí–. Espero que de verdad la necesites porque fue una molestia conseguirla, ya no se diga conservarla.

–Claro que es necesaria. Sin esa sangre de pecador no podríamos abrir el portal. –Helsa la miró con curiosidad. –¿No me habías dicho que con pedazo de tiza bastaba? –preguntó.

–Sí, si el que va a atravesar el portal es un Imp. Para la realeza del infierno, pasar al otro lado es mucho más complicado y las consecuencias son infinitamente peores.

–Ya, ya, no tienes por qué ponerte tan intensa. Solo la enviaremos al mundo humano a que sufra un rato y después la traeremos de vuelta. Como cuando encierras a alguien en un casillero por algunas horas, no pasará nada.

Se hizo el silencio por un instante hasta que la demonio búho preguntó:

–¿Y ya tienes pensado a qué parte vamos a enviarla? –Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Helsa.

–Quiero un lugar con mucho fango. De solo imaginármela revolcándose en el lodo ya me siento medianamente satisfecha.

* * *

Dentro de la limusina, Charlie no dejaba de mirar las palmas de sus manos sobre su regazo y Lilith, a su lado, la miraba consternada, no le era grato ver a su hija sin su vitalidad habitual.

–Charlotte –llamó la reina del infierno con voz cauta–, ¿Estás bien?

Lilith vio a su hija inhalar profundo antes de que la mirase con aquellos ojos enormes y expresivos.

–¿Y si me pide que volvamos? –Charlie se veía abrumada–, mamá, todavía no sé si quiero darle otra oportunidad a nuestra relación. –Lilith sonrió maternal.

–Está bien si no quieres verlo todavía –dijo mientras acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de su hija–. Tiene poco tiempo que terminaron y parece que todavía necesitas aclarar tus ideas.

–Pero no puedo estar huyendo de él. Además, debo dejar las cosas en claro –dijo mientras mantenía sus puños elevados a sus costados en un ademán por alentarse a sí misma.

–Haz lo que sea mejor para ti; sea lo que sea, voy a apoyarte –dijo Lilith con una sonrisa mientras la atraía para abrazarla.

–Gracias mamá. –Charlie correspondió el abrazo.

La limusina se detuvo ante la mansión de los Von Eldritch, mas solo Charlie, acompañada de Razzle y Dazzle como le era costumbre, descendió tras despedirse de su madre, que continuó su camino para atender su muy ocupada agenda.

Charlie fue recibida por Helsa y eso la extrañó.

–Helsa.

–Charlotte.

–¿Se encuentra tu hermano?

–Sígueme –dijo la hija de los Von Eldritch antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a avanzar. Charlie la siguió escoltada de sus pequeños guardianes a través de los pasillos de la residencia hasta que se detuvieron ante una de las puertas y Charlie supo que esta daba al despacho. Helsa la abrió para darle paso a la princesa pero al ver que ingresaba acompañada en seguida detuvo al par.

–Ellos no pueden entrar.

Tanto Razzle como Dazzle miraron a Charlie de manera suplicante por lo que ella se inclinó hacia ellos y sonrió conmovida.

–No creo que esto se alargue así que, ¿por qué no van a la cocina y buscan algo de comer? –El par se miró unos instantes antes de volver sus ojos a su princesa–. Estaré bien. Si los necesito, no dudaré en llamarlos.

Aún sin estar convencidos, ambos guardianes atendieron a la indicación y se retiraron. Tras verlos marcharse, Charlie ingresó a la habitación pero en un primer vistazo no vio a su ex novio.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella–, ¿dónde está Seviathan?

Charlie finalmente se giró para mirar a Helsa pero se sorprendió de ver también a Octavia de pie a su lado, sosteniendo un gran libro abierto entre sus manos y en el suelo distinguió un gran pentagrama dibujado con sangre, marcado con algunas velas que cubrían aquel férrico olor. Charlie estuvo a punto de cuestionar el por qué de aquello cuando vio que aquel símbolo se encendía en llamas de manera espontánea. Debido a que su atención estaba fija en el portal, no percibió a Helsa moverse hasta que, desde su espalda, la princesa del infierno le escuchó pronunciar:

–Espero te diviertas allá.

Antes de ser empujada y arrojada al portal, en su intento por evitar su caída, Charlie giró la mitad superior de su cuerpo con la intención de sujetarse de algo y su mano alcanzó la de Octavia quien, desprevenida, soltó el libro de entre sus manos el cual cayó en el portal junto a Charlie, antes de que éste se cerrara. Enmudecidas miraron el pentagrama mientras caía sobre ellas el peso de la mala broma que acababa de írseles de las manos.

Ahora no tenían cómo traer de vuelta de la tierra a Charlotte Magne.

* * *

Después de aterrizar y caer sentada sobre aquella tierra blanda y humedecida, Charlie miró hacia el frente en busca del portal, el cual ya no se encontraba allí. Escuchó que algo chapoteaba el agua a su derecha por lo que elevó su mirada para dirigirla hacia el pantano sorprendiéndose por la vista; fue entonces que escuchó el batir de las alas de un ave en uno de los árboles de Ciprés y, al elevar la mirada lo vio finalmente, aquel cielo tan claro y azul cubierto por esponjosas nubes blancas, tan distinto a la agresiva cúpula carmesí que cubría al infierno; la princesa se sintió conmovida de sobremanera, llevó su mano izquierda hacia su pecho intentando calmar a su corazón rebosado por la emoción desbordada en forma de lágrimas.

La impresión provocó que brotara su real cornamenta y sus ojos se tiñeran de rojo, mas no le importó, su atención se encontraba fija en aquel celeste infinito y, pese a que sabía que era absurdo, anheló tanto poder tocarlo.

–Es tan hermoso –musitó.

–Ciertamente podría admirarla todo el día, pero es bastante peligroso permanecer sentada tan cerca de la orilla.

Aquella voz sacó de su ensoñación a la princesa, que de inmediato hizo desaparecer su cornamenta y, en un parpadeo, borró el tono carmesí de sus ojos para mirar al extraño a varios metros de ella. Charlie distinguió el arma que descansaba en la mano de aquel pero lo que la mantenía cual ciervo ante un faro era la figura del hombre en sí, jamás había visto a un humano antes y, sin saber por qué, le sonrió.


	3. Encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva boss y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

La sonrisa de aquel ser lo tomó por sorpresa y pese a que no lo dejó entrever debido a su imperturbable sonrisa, terminó soltando una leve risa con sus labios sellados. Vaya que la situación no dejaba de ponerse interesante.

–Insisto en que debería apartase de ese punto si no quiere resultar presa fácil de los caimanes, _my dear._

Charlie se apresuró a incorporarse para avanzar hasta quedar frente a él y poder mirarlo con detenimiento. Alastor contemplaba el brillo de aquella mirada con una ceja alzada y Charlie, al percatarse, retrocedió un paso y jugó con sus manos de manera nerviosa antes de adelantar la derecha y presentarse.

–Hola, soy Charlie.

–Alastor, es un verdadero placer.

Él estrechó con vivacidad la mano de la rubia previo a soltarla y adelantarse hasta dónde había estado sentada para dar un rápido vistazo al sitio.

–Noté que admirabas el cielo y en seguida pude darme cuenta de que no eres de por aquí.

Charlie rio con nerviosismo; consideró la idea de que aquel hombre hubiese visto sus rasgos demoníacos pero la descartó al ver su actitud hacia ella.

–Bueno…

–Debe ser una molestia llegar a un nuevo sitio y sentirse perdido, por ello de ser necesario me sentiría encantado de poder ayudar.

Alastor no perdía detalle de las expresiones de su interlocutora y pese a que sospechaba de su procedencia, estaba intrigado en cómo había terminado allí.

–A decir verdad –Charlie miró entorno suyo nuevamente; seguía fascinada y, a su vez, abrumada por aquel nuevo mundo–, recibir algo de ayuda sería maravilloso, pero creo que va a ser un poco complicado –concluyó descendiendo la mirada mientras recapitulaba en su cabeza lo sucedido antes de caer en aquel portal; mientras tanto Alastor continuaba, con sus manos en su espalda y su arma al hombro, con su rastreo del territorio hasta que sus ojos se toparon con aquel objeto en el suelo y su sonrisa se amplió.

–Esto solo confirma que el lugar del que vienes no es de tan difícil acceso _darling_. –Alastor elevó con facilidad el objeto para que ella lo viera y Charlie reconoció el Grimorio que había visto en las manos de Octavia por lo que, con los ojos muy abiertos volvió a avanzar con premura hacia él, no obstante, a punto de tomar el libro, Alastor lo elevó dejándolo fuera de su alcance.

–Así que el infierno. –Y de manera repentina Alastor se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó muy cerca del de Charlie–. Hoy descubrimos que los demonios son muy encantadores a diferencia de lo que se cree. –Charlie, tras salir de su impresión volvió a alejarse de aquel hombre que la miró divertido.

–Claaaaaaro –dijo ella–. Ahora, ¿podrías entregarme el libro por favor?

–Mmm… –Alastor, con su mano en su mentón, meditó la petición por un instante–, muy bien, aquí tienes.

–Gracias. –Charlie respiró aliviada al sentir el libro entre sus manos.

–Ahora que mis servicios ya no son requeridos –dijo él–, debo retirarme dulzura. Solo un último consejo antes de marcharme, mantente alejada de lugares peligrosos porque algunas criaturas podrían querer devorarte. Nueva Orleans está repleto de esos lugares y cierto es que hay gran variedad de esas criaturas, de todas las especies. Ahora, si me disculpas. –Alastor hizo una reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a avanzar mientras tarareaba una melodía. Charlie, al verlo avanzar comenzó a sentirse ansiosa, miró a su alrededor y confirmó que se encontraba en una situación desfavorable.

–Espera. –Al escucharla, Alastor se detuvo y sonrió satisfecho antes girarse y ver como aquella demonio rubia volvía a avanzar hacia él, esta vez con más cautela–. Al, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo has sabido que vengo del infierno? –El aludido permitió que su sonrisa se ampliara dejando ver sus dientes.

–A diferencia de muchas de las mundanas almas que podrías encontrarte, poseo conocimientos de los cuales no cualquiera podría vanagloriarse. Si quieres podemos discutir de ello con más detenimiento en un lugar mucho más cómodo, ¿mi casa te parece bien?

Charlie sopesó la situación por un instante antes de mirar al hombre frente a ella y ver cómo Alastor sonreía a la espera de su respuesta; ella dudaba de seguirlo, pero tampoco quería quedarse sola en aquel sitio el cual, le resultaba evidente a la princesa, él conocía bien; además, si era cierto que sabía cosas que otros humanos no, tal vez podría ayudarla.

Alastor aún tenía su arma colgando del hombro y la princesa del infierno pensó que si aquel hombre hubiese querido lastimarla, ya lo habría hecho.

–Está bien, muchas gracias.

Caminaron en silencio por un tramo del pantano mientras la rubia miraba entorno suyo intentando grabar en su memoria la flora y fauna del sitio. Sin batallas, ni tiroteos, con una naturaleza que no habría contemplado en el infierno; Charlie volvió a elevar su mirada al cielo para fascinarse nuevamente con aquel hermoso azul.

–Así que esto es el mundo humano –musitó.

–Por lo visto es la primera vez que nos visitas. –Alastor tomó el silencio de su acompañante como una afirmación–. Entonces déjame darte la bienvenida a éste bello rincón de Luisiana llamado Nueva Orleans –dijo extendiendo los brazos de manera histriónica–, espero que el tiempo que pases con nosotros sea de tu total agrado. –Charlie sonrió.

–Eres muy amable.

–Muy bien –dijo él tras avanzar otro par de metros–, finalmente hemos llegado. Espero que tengas hambre porque pienso cocinar un _Étouffée_ de cangrejo de río como para morirse, tal vez así puedas volver más pronto a tu hogar.

Mientras subían los escalones del porche, Charlie lo miraba entretenida hasta que cruzó el umbral de la entrada y sintió que algo pesado y siniestro la atravesaba. Se detuvo en medio de la sala con el Grimorio aferrado a su pecho y la mirada extraviada.

–¿Ocurre algo, _dear_? –cuestionó Alastor tras girarse y verla allí, inmóvil, como en medio de un trance.

–¿Eh? Ah, no es nada –Charlie negó con la cabeza y rio de manera nerviosa–, tienes una casa encantadora.

–Puedes tomar asiento en donde prefieras. Siéntete como en tu humilde morada.

Charlie miró los muebles con más detenimiento antes de fijar la vista en la parte posterior de su falda y comprobar que el lodo ya se encontraba seco. Pensó en sacudirlo pero optó por adelantarse y decir:

–Me sentiría mucho más cómoda acompañándote, si no es mucha molestia.

Mientras lo veía cocinar con presteza, Charlie se atrevió a preguntar una vez más:

–¿Entonces cómo es que sabes de la existencia del infierno? Y también, que vengo de allí. –Alastor miró por encima de su hombro a su invitada, quien era evidente que se encontraba nerviosa–. Dijiste que sabías algunas cosas que otros no.

–He leído algunos libros semejantes al tuyo. –dijo Alastor apuntando al Grimorio con la cuchara. Charlie apartó el libro de su pecho para contemplar la cubierta–. Además de que no es común que las damas de éste mundo tengan tan bella cornamenta y unos ojos como los tuyos dulzura. –Aquello asombró a Charlie.

–Entonces sí los viste –dijo ella.

–En efecto, los vi. –La simpleza con la que el hombre frente a ella trataba la situación, no dejaba de asombrar a la princesa.

–¿Por qué no huiste?

–¡Oh!, he visto cosas que podrían sorprenderte _my dear_.

–Y… –Charlie tuvo que tomar valor para formular la siguiente pregunta–, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a volver?

Alastor revolvió el contenido de la olla una vez más antes de volverse por completo y mirar a Charlie de frente.

–Primero tendría que dar un vistazo al interior de ese texto tuyo, que deduzco es lo que han usado para enviarte aquí. Los que he leído mencionan su existencia, pero no hablan de portales hacia el infierno. –Alastor vio que Charlie le extendía el Grimorio, por lo que levantó su mano derecha para detenerla–. Antes comamos.

Ante la mesa, Alastor sacó la silla para Charlie y ella tomó asiento finalmente. Aquel hombre puso ante la princesa un plato humeante que despedía un agradable aroma.

–Come cuanto desees –dijo él haciendo un elegante ademán con la mano antes de comenzar a degustar su platillo. Charlie por su parte se mantuvo con la mirada en el plato dudando de querer probarlo y Alastor sonrió de manera maliciosa al imaginar lo que podría estar pensando: ¿estará considerando la idea de que podría haberle agregado algo?, ¿estaba siendo cauta como se lo sugirió?, de ser así, no era tan ingenua como se creería; sin embargo a pesar de lo considerado por ambos, Alastor se sintió complacido al verla tomar la cuchara y dar el primer bocado. Los ojos de la princesa se iluminaron ante la gama de sabores que percibió.

–Es increíble –dijo emocionada–, ¡está delicioso!

–Me halaga oírte decirlo _darling_ –dijo él haciendo una inclinación de cabeza para ver cómo su acompañante colocaba una mano en su mejilla, pues con la otra aún sostenía la cuchara, y sonreía complacida. Hacía tanto que Alastor no compartía ese espacio con otra persona, que casi se sentía nostálgico.

Después de terminar y asear el desorden, ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde Charlie le entregó el libro a Alastor y este, al hojearlo, se encontró con una criptografía que le resultaba desconocida.

–Me temo _my dear_ que esta escritura no me es familiar, me llevará algo de tiempo descifrarla. –Alastor percibió como Charlie se acercaba a él para contemplar las páginas por lo que el locutor tuvo que poner distancia entre ambos, hecho que ella no notó.

–Es un tipo de escritura antiguamente usada en el infierno.

–Por lo que podrás volver a tu casa pronto, ¡qué maravilla! –Mas la expresión de Charlie no era de dicha.

–No es tan sencillo –declaró–, también me tomará tiempo encontrar el cómo abrir el portar.

–Si te sientes más tranquila _sweetheart_ –llamó Alastor con tono dulce–, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites en este humilde hogar. –Charlie volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa–. No pienso renegar de tan agradable compañía.

–No quisiera importunarlo, o a su familia. –Alastor rio.

–Eso no tiene por qué importante dulzura, que vivo solo y por mi cuenta.

–Aún así... –era evidente que la princesa se hallaba no solo incómoda, sino confundida–. ¿Por qué me ayudas aún a sabiendas de lo que soy? –Pese a que su único contacto con los humanos había sido a través de los pecadores, por las reacciones de los recién llegados, Charlie sabía lo que implicaba la idea de la existencia del infierno y los demonios para ellos, por eso toda su interacción con Alastor le parecía tan surreal–. Lo agradezco pero, no quiero ocasionarte más problemas.

–¿”Por qué”, preguntas? –dijo Alastor entregándole el libro y ampliando su sonrisa–, eso es simple _dear;_ porque me encuentro absolutamente ¡Aburrido! –suspiró antes de mirar hacia la nada y llevar su mano a su pecho–. La vida se ha vuelto mundana y aburrida. No me había entretenido tanto como esta mañana desde el desplome de la bolsa hace meses –soltó una nueva carcajada–. ¡Oh! Tantos huérfanos –dijo pasando una mano por su cabello y Charlie lo miró con extrañeza–. Tómalo como una forma personal de entretenimiento. No todos los días te encuentras en las orillas del pantano con una _charming demonio belle_ como tú –dijo tocando la punta de la nariz de Charlie y la princesa sonrió–. Ahora Charlie querida, ¿por qué no revisas ese libro mientras me encargo de preparar la que será tu habitación?

–Quiero ayudar –se adelantó a decir Charlie mientras se incorporaba al verlo ponerse de pie.

–Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso –dijo tomándola por los hombros y volviéndola a sentar en el sillón de dos piezas–, el día de hoy eres mi invitada, pero si tanto deseas contribuir podemos hablar de las tareas de las que se encargará cada uno a partir de mañana.

Charlie lo vio perderse al subir la escalera por lo que, después de dar otro vistazo al interior de la casa y recordar la sensación percibida al ingresar, fijó su mirada en el Grimorio sobre su regazo antes comenzar a hojear las páginas. Ojalá aquel texto contara con un índice. Por su parte, Alastor colocó algo de la ropa que guardaba de su madre encima de la que sería a partir de ese día la cama de Charlie. El pensar en su invitada provocó que su sonrisa se ampliara; pese a que Alastor desconocía que Charlie era la mismísima princesa del infierno, se percató de que su presencia y su aura distaban mucho de la oscuridad característica de los seres del inframundo y eso evocaba en él una atracción peculiar, distinta a la que lo invadía cada vez que se llenaba con el terror en los ojos de sus víctimas; una sensación mucho mas… atrayente. A sus pies su sombra se removió inquieta y la sonrisa que se formó en esta se distinguió siniestra.

–Esto sí que va a ser muy entretenido –se dijo Alastor antes de salir de la habitación.


	4. Rutina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva boss y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

Durante el primer día de Charlie en aquella casa, Alastor se encargó de mostrarle prácticamente cada rincón del sitio a excepción del sótano y eso la extrañó de sobremanera. Pese a que el lugar se veía acogedor, había un algo en el ambiente que no le permitía sentirse cómoda del todo; mas se lo atribuyó al hecho de que se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos, en un lugar extraño a solas con un completo desconocido.

Lo que más le gustó de la casa fue el gallinero que Alastor tenía en la parte posterior del terreno; Charlie no pudo evitar jugar divertida un rato con aquellas cuatro gallinas negras y fue allí que acordaron que su tarea sería alimentarlas, entre otras sencillas labores. Pese a que aún se sentía recelosa ante la presencia de aquel hombre, escuchar su animada voz y mirar su elegantes e histriónicos movimientos la hacía sonreír y sentirse un tanto más relajada en ciertos instantes.

Después de la cena esa noche, Charlie decidió retirarse, asearse y encerrarse en su asignada habitación. El Grimorio descansaba en una silla frente a la cama y Charlie no evitó pensar de nueva cuenta en lo peculiar de la actitud del hombre que la hospedaba. Tuvo que recordarse que él mismo mencionó que era, en ese aspecto, distinto a los otros humanos.

–No creo que sea solo curiosidad –se dijo por lo bajo meditando la petición de Alastor.

El hombre había solicitado ser instruido acerca de aquella escritura antigua, puesto que se había mostrado muy interesado en lo plasmado en el interior del libro y quería ser capaz de leerlo por sí mismo.

–“No todos los días se tiene a la mano un libro proveniente del mismo infierno _my dear._ Soy un hombre curioso.” –Le había dicho y, aunque Charlie se extrañó por la petición y las posibles verdaderas intenciones detrás de ésta, creyó que era lo menos que podía hacer como pago por la habitación y la comida que él le estaba ofreciendo, por tanto acordaron que durante las mañanas Charlie podría leerlo libremente, mientras que por las tardes ayudaría a Alastor con su comprensión y lectura y, finalmente por la noche, él tendría el libro de manera exclusiva.

–Espero no estar cometiendo otro error del qué lamentarme –se dijo mientras doblaba las piernas sobre la cama y abrazaba sus rodillas.

La bata que le facilitó Alastor le quedó un tanto holgada pero no tuvo más opción que usarla, se había encargado de lavar el lodo de su falda y por ende su ropa se encontraba mojada. Charlie suspiró con cansancio mientras perdía su mirada en las sábanas blancas.

–Seguro va a reprenderme cuando se entere –aseguró al pensar en su padre.

Él se lo había dicho tantas veces: “ _you don't take shit from another demon_ " y ahora gracias a Helsa estaba allí, varada en el mundo de los vivos haciendo acuerdos con un humano desconocido. ¿Estarán preocupados? Entonces recordó con alarma a Razzle y Dazzle; los había dejado en aquella mansión, ¿se encontrarían bien?, ¿la estarían buscando? Charlie deseó que hubiese una manera de decirles a ellos y sus padres que se encontraba bien.

La princesa permitió que su cuerpo resbalara con lentitud hasta que su cabeza tocó la almohada. Intentó retener las lágrimas hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

Ante la respiración pausada de la durmiente princesa, una sombra serpenteante se deslizó por debajo de la puerta, a través del pasillo y por las escaleras hasta colocarse al lado de Alastor, que se encontraba sentado en su sillón de una plaza con la cabeza recargada en su puño y la vista fija en las llamas de la chimenea.

El hombre amplió su sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando Charlie abrió los ojos, se encontró de nueva cuenta con aquella habitación ajena a la suya. Se incorporó en la cama, confirmó que el libro seguía sobre la silla y procedió a vestirse con la misma ropa con la que había arribado del infierno, al confirmar que la falda ya se había secado.

Antes de salir de la habitación, asomó la cabeza y dio un vistazo rápido al pasillo encontrándolo vacío por lo que decidió con paso cauto descender las escaleras. En la primera planta el aroma proveniente de la cocina la guío hasta allí.

–¡Buenos días _my dear_! –saludó Alastor en cuanto Charlie entró en la cocina; no obstante éste pasó a su lado sin tocarla mientras llevaba un plato en la mano, el cual terminó por colocar encima del comedor–, es una pena que no pueda permitirme el placer de compartir contigo la mesa esta mañana, pero se me ha hecho tarde para comenzar con las labores del día –declaró el con aire animado. Era lunes y debía ir a la estación.

–¿Debes salir? –preguntó Charlie asimilando el ajetreo matutino.

–Disculpa si no lo he mencionado antes –respondió Alastor dirigiéndose a la entrada y tomar su saco del perchero– pero debo dejarte sola por unas horas, ¡el deber me llama! –y ante la mirada entristecida de ella agregó–: Descuida Charlie _dear_ , eres libre de salir y familiarizarte con los alrededores si así lo deseas, solo recuerda evitar adentrarte demasiado en el pantano o podrías perderte. –Haciendo una elegante inclinación de cabeza agregó–: nos vemos por la tarde. –Y se retiró.

Charlie se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos antes de desviarla hacia la mesa y, tras suspirar de manera cansina, encaminarse hacia esta para desayunar.

–Delicioso. –Aunque su gesto y su ánimo distaban de lo mucho que disfrutaba de la comida.

* * *

La princesa aseó la cocina, como viese hacer a Alastor el día anterior, atendió a las gallinas y, al hallarse en medio de la quietud de la casa, subió a su habitación para tomar el Grimorio y comenzar a leer. En medio del silencio, Charlie escuchó un estruendo en la planta inferior por lo que aferró el libro contra su pecho y bajó con premura para revisar el sitio, sin encontrar nada fuera de su lugar.

–Estoy segura de haber escuchado algo.

Resignada tomó asiento en el sillón de dos plazas junto a la chimenea apagada y continuó con su lectura; al poco tiempo sintió el ambiente volverse denso y un nuevo sonido llamó su atención, por lo que se puso de pie y, dejando el libro de lado, se dirigió hacia la puerta del sótano, la cual miró por instantes antes de tomar el pomo.

–Él dijo que podía familiarizarme con los alrededores –se recordó en voz alta para darse valor, sin embargo no giró la perilla, sentía su estómago revuelto; era claro que aquella sensación sofocante provenía de lo que se encontrase allá abajo y una parte de ella, aquella primitiva que reducía todo a “ _fight or fly"_ , le gritaba que no debía abrirla y, tras mucho meditarlo, la escuchó. Charlie apartó la mano del pomo antes de dar flanco izquierdo y dirigirse a la salida.

A esa hora los ases de sol de la mañana daban directo a la entrada y la princesa sonrió con emoción al verse libre de su pesadumbre; contempló el basto pantano mientras estiraba sus brazos emocionada.

Charlie avanzó unos pasos para salir de la propiedad y comenzar a caminar alrededor de la casa. ¡Cuánto amaba ese cielo!

Después de algunos minutos de caminata volvió, tomó el Grimorio del sillón para volver a salir y sentarse en el porche y continuar allí con su lectura.

* * *

Tras despedir su programa y ver que la señal de “al aire” se apagaba, Alastor dejó la estación de radio para dirigirse a comprar algunas cosas antes de volver a casa. La gente se veía mucho más en calma dado que no se había informado de otra víctima del infame “Terror de Nueva Orleans” en las últimas semanas y, por desgracia para él, así seguiría por algo más de tiempo.

Después de descender del tranvía y caminar de vuelta a su hogar, Alastor subió los escalones del porche y antes de abrir la puerta, su sombra se adelantó a informarle del día de la princesa.

–Así que nuestra adorable Charlie estuvo a punto de bajar –se dijo y su sonrisa se amplió–, es bueno saberlo.

Al entrar la vio en la sala, ella elevó su mirada del Grimorio al escuchar el ruido del cerrojo.

–¡Bienvenido! –dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

–Pero miren que dama más disciplinada –comentó Alastor al cerrar la puerta tras él–, eso merece una comida especial.

Al verlo dirigirse a la cocina Charlie volvió a dejar el Grimorio de lado y lo siguió.

–Déjame ayudarte.

Definitivamente Charlie gustaba de ver a aquel hombre cocinar y, aunque solo pudiese pasarle lo que él le solicitaba, también se sentía encantada de ayudar.

Sentados ante la mesa, Alastor preguntó por el día de su invitada con el fin de iniciar la conversación; no era que sintiera la necesidad de hablar con ella, pero sí que estaba en sus planes que la dama se sintiera cómoda con él, de ello dependía su acceso a los conocimientos de aquel libro.

–Siempre que tengas cuidado, me alegra escuchar que disfrutas del pantano, _sweetheart_. –Charlie cambió de manera abrupta su semblante al recordar aquellos ruidos y la sensación pesada y abrumadora que sintió horas antes y, tras minutos de meditarlo introdujo:

–Puedo saber –en ese punto la princesa no tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos–, ¿qué hay abajo en el sótano?

Para su sorpresa, Charlie escuchó una estridente carcajada de su acompañante por lo que finalmente lo miró sorprendida.

–¡Oh, claro que sí querida!, me sorprende que no bajaras a comprobarlo por ti misma –respondió Alastor con un ademán que terminó restándole importancia al asunto–. Tan solo una mesa, algunas de mis armas y otros aditamentos que suelo utilizar para mis momentos de caza. ¿Por qué la pregunta? –La mirada que él fijó en Charlie la hizo sentirse ansiosa; la princesa casi podía sentir que Alastor era capaz de ver a través de ella.

–Escuché un ruido provenir de abajo, pero no me atreví a mirar.

–Deberé bajar entonces para revisar que no se haya infiltrado alguna criatura, pero antes me muero por que me instruyas acerca de la escritura de ese libro, como me fue prometido.

Ahora sentados en el sillón de dos plazas de la sala, con la respectiva distancia intermedia que Alastor mantenía, Charlie hacía una serie de vocabularios con las traducciones respectivas de la simbología y pictografía del libro y, pese a que aquello resultaría bastante complicado para cualquiera, Alastor comprendía la lección con asombrosa facilidad.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde así hasta que la noche cayó. Alastor ya había encendido la chimenea por lo el frío nocturno no hacía mella en ninguno.

–Creo que eso sería todo con respecto a esta parte –dijo Charlie mirándolo sorprendida–, ¿deseas seguir?

–Aprecio tú consideración _darling_ pero es mucho más tarde que ayer, así que entenderé si deseas retirarte– comentó Alastor antes de ponerse de pie–, por mi parte prepararé algo de café y continuaré unos momentos más. –Para la sorpresa de Alastor, Charlie, vivaz y sonriente, se incorporó para colocarse a su lado.

–Eso suena maravilloso. ¿Te parece si ahora tú me enseñas a mí cómo prepararlo? –Alastor río por lo bajo.

–Será un honor.

Después de disponer de lo necesario, Alastor le indicó paso por paso cómo preparar el café y Charlie atendió con esfuerzo y cautela, se le veía muy concentrada en su labor.

La sonrisa de él se ampliaba por instantes al contemplar los gestos de Charlie y terminó por alzar una ceja al ver que ella servía la primera taza y se la ofrecía.

–¿Azúcar? –preguntó ella de manera tímida.

–No para mí, gracias. –Alastor aceptó la taza y, siempre ante la mirada expectante de ella, aspiró el aroma de la bebida antes de dar un sorbo–. Bastante bien para ser la primera vez. –Él vio como Charlie suspiraba con alivio antes que su rostro se iluminara con una radiante sonrisa.

–Yeeeeeey. –Se aplaudió.

–¿Te parece si llevamos esto al comedor?

Charlie escuchaba fascinada las anécdotas que Alastor contaba acerca de su trabajo como locutor de radio, o bien del camino de ida y vuelta que todos los días tenía que recorrer. En su cabeza la princesa imaginaba el tranvía y las calles del Barrio Francés, hasta que sintió que el sueño la invadía pese a la cafeína.

–Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me retire –dijo Charlie; Alastor solo la miró con aquella enigmática sonrisa–. Buenas noches, Al –dijo Charlie a punto de subir la escalera.

–Buenas noches _my dear_.

Alastor la vio subir las escaleras sin dejar de pensar que aquel ser era demasiado confiado para ser un demonio, mientras mantenía aquella enigmática y oscura mirada.


	5. Pantano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva boss y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

Los días siguientes continuó la rutina para ambos: él salía por las mañanas y volvía por las tardes de la estación de radio, mientras que ella se quedaba en casa a leer después de sus paseos en las cercanías del pantano, siempre con el cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a sus aguas. Casi podrían aparentar ser una pareja común de aquel entonces si no fuese por las características del sitio que habitaban y por las de cada uno de ellos de manera particular.

Alastor le comunicó, el día siguiente del incidente del sótano, mientras comían, que en efecto al bajar se encontró con que un escurridizo animal del pantano se había infiltrado por una abertura y había derribado algunas de sus cosas.

–“Tal vez ha sido eso lo que has escuchado _my dear,_ me he encargado de solucionarlo; no obstante, no dudes en comunicarme si se presenta algún otro problema.”

La sonrisa que él le dirigió en ese momento la turbó, mas prefirió no darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Cierto fue que a partir de ese día la princesa no volvió a escuchar ruidos allá abajo, incluso había dejado de percibir aquella presión tan abrumadora en el lugar y, aunque hubo momentos en que se sintió observada pese a encontrarse sola en la casa, ya podía sentirse más tranquila en el interior.

La mañana del miércoles incluso, se atrevió a encender la radio y escuchar por vez primera el programa de Alastor; aquello le resultó una grata experiencia. Mientras lo escuchaba, casi podía imaginarlo hablando ante el micrófono, sin embargo no se atrevió a decirle nada al respecto, hasta el domingo por la mañana que se sintió lo demasiado cómoda como para hacerlo evidente.

* * *

–Disculpa, ¿Al? –llamó ella; era el día sábado por la tarde y Charlie aprovechó un silencio momentáneo en el comedor para preguntar–: Puedo saber, ¿a quién debo agradecer por la ropa? –Se veía bastante insegura.

–Pertenecía a mi madre, _darling_. Pero me temo que no podrás agradecerle el gesto, dado que ella ya no se encuentra entre nosotros. Espero que eso no te moleste. –Charlie abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –respondió negando con las manos antes de entristecer su mirada–. Lo lamento mucho. –Alastor río.

–Oh, eres demasiado dulce _dear_ –. La princesa lo miró confundida, no esperaba una reacción así.

No se hizo ningún otro comentario al respecto por el resto de la comida. Más tarde, después de un rato en que estuvieron revisando el Grimorio de Stolas, Alastor pudo leer una página completa por sí solo, la cual explicaba el cómo manipular los recuerdos de los vivos.

–¿Estoy en lo correcto Charlie _dear_? –preguntó Alastor a una muy impresionada princesa.

–En efecto, lo es. –Tanto el contenido del texto, como la capacidad de comprensión del hombre frente a ella la tenían sorprendida–. Aprendes muy rápido, es asombroso. –Alastor rio de manera estridente.

–¡Es una característica de los grandes _my dear!_ –Charlie evocó una sonrisa–. Pero tengo que admitir que he tenido una buena instructora. –Nuevamente la princesa lo vio acercarse de manera peligrosa a su rostro, tomándola por sorpresa.

–Sí, bueno… creo que nos debemos un descanso –dijo ella poniéndose de pie bastante nerviosa antes de dirigirse a la cocina y preparar café para ambos. Alastor, divertido y con una ceja elevada, la vio alejarse y después de un instante fue tras de ella, caminando con ambas manos a su espalda.

–Considero que tanto esfuerzo de nuestra parte merece una recompensa –introdujo él–, por lo que el día de mañana podríamos salir y realizar una excursión por el pantano. Sería una manera de conmemorar que se ha cumplido una semana desde nuestro encuentro.

Alastor vio como los ojos de Charlie se ampliaba con desbordante emoción.

–¿Hablas en serio?

Pese a que la princesa realizaba paseos en los alrededores, pensar en ir más allá le emocionaba.

–¿Te gustaría?

–¡Por supuesto! –dijo ella para después chillar ligeramente debido a la emoción y Alastor la contempló divertido. La energía de su invitada le resultaba peculiarmente entretenida.

La idea tuvo a Charlie animada el resto del día; incluso hizo que despertara aún más temprano el domingo para salir a alimentar a las gallinas y, creyéndose sola, comenzó a cantar las primeras estrofas de “ _Ain't misbehavin_ ” (1929), sin saber que Alastor, de pie a su espalda, la escuchaba gratamente sorprendido.

Su sombra ya se lo había dicho días atrás, que su invitada después de sus cortas caminatas encendía la radio y escuchaba su programa, el saberlo hinchó el ego del locutor, Alastor adoraba que las personas admiraran su trabajo y el saber que su peculiar inquilina lo hacía a escondidas le divirtió.

Charlie seguía tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Alastor hasta que él comentó:

–Es agradable saber que en el infierno conocen de buena música. –El locutor vio cómo Charlie dio un respingo antes de voltear y mirarlo con evidente pena.

–¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

–Oh, lo suficiente my dear. –La sonrisa que Charlie le vio ampliar le supo casi oscura, se percibió a sí misma como un objetivo a través de aquella mirada y eso la incomodó. Atinó a reír.

–Te sorprenderías con lo que tenemos allá –retomó intentando apartar su nerviosismo tras inhalar profundo–, pero conozco esa canción gracias a tu programa –concluyó casi en un murmullo y Alastor amplió su sonrisa.

–¡Una fiel radioescucha! –Fingió desconocimiento–. Me complace saberlo _sweetheart_.

–Lamento haber usado tu radio sin consultar. –Alastor rio ante aquello.

–Te lo dije Charlie querida, estás en tu casa. No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada. –Entonces Alastor, nuevamente con las manos a su espalda, avanzo con paso seguro hasta ella–. Me hace sentir honrado saber que aún en la distancia, puedo hacer amena tu estadía en la tierra de los vivos. –Aquello le sonó muy osado a la princesa sin embargo hizo, para sorpresa de la misma Charlie, que su corazón se acelerara ansioso.

–Mejor apresurémonos a tomar el desayuno si queremos aprovechar el tiempo afuera –dijo Alastor mientras volvía al interior de la casa. Charlie por su parte, permaneció allí un momento más en lo que llamaba a su corazón a tranquilizarse, mientras intentaba entender a qué se debía la reacción.

* * *

Charlie llevaba una manta entre sus brazos, Alastor cargaba algunas cosas que había preparado para comer; mientras que él caminaba con la vista fija al frente, ella no podía evitar mirar en todas direcciones admirando el paisaje tan enigmático que le ofrecía el lugar.

Ante el sonido del batir de unas alas, la princesa elevó la mirada y vio una bella ave sobrevolar el cielo sobre sus cabezas.

–Esa es una garza, _my dear_ –dijo Alastor ante el señalamiento de su acompañante.

–¡Es hermosa!

–Veo que de verdad disfrutas del paseo. –Añadió él con una sonrisa de satisfacción a lo que la princesa asintió enérgica.

–¿Sueles recorrer el pantano a menudo? –preguntó Charlie después, dividiendo su atención entre Alastor y el suelo irregular, para no caer.

–Esta zona solo la recorro cuando salgo de cacería. Mi ruta habitual se encuentra en la otra dirección.

–¿Fue aquí donde nos encontramos? –preguntó ella.

–Más adelante y cerca de la orilla –respondió Alastor con la mirada fija en la distancia–. Hace una semana fui con la intención de encontrar un ciervo y me topé con algo mucho más interesante. –De nueva cuenta esa mirada penetrante hizo que Charlie se pusiera un tanto nerviosa, por lo que decidió desviar su atención hacia al pantano.

Avanzaron por varios minutos más en que Alastor hizo la función de guía turístico, hasta que llegaron a un espacio donde el terreno era más regular, era un claro en el pantano. A pesar de que se encontraban alejados de la orilla del agua, desde el sitio podían verla con claridad y Charlie pensó que sería maravilloso navegar por esas aguas.

Tras asegurarse que no había alguna serpiente en el terreno, tendieron la manta en el suelo con la intención de tomar un descanso, después comieron lo preparado por Alastor; aquello parecía un día de campo.

–¿Cómo haces posible que lo que cocines sepa tan bien? –exclamó la princesa, encantada.

–Mi madre era una excelente cocinera y a mí me gustaba aprender.

Pasaron horas hablando como si fueran cercanos. Charlie hacía preguntas y Alastor respondía afable. Hablaron de música, comida, de Nueva Orleans en general; no obstante pese a que Alastor indagó respecto al infierno, Charlie mencionó lo menos posible respecto a éste: “suele haber gran afluencia de pecadores”, “pareciera que los demonios gustan de continuar con la vida que llevaban antes de llegar", “no es un lugar para todo el mundo", “nuestro cielo es rojo a comparación del suyo y tiene un gran pentagrama", frases vagas y que creyó no comprometerían aún más a su familia o a su hogar y, por supuesto, no confesó ser la hija del soberano del averno.

–El libro pertenece a un demonio llamado Stolas –dijo Charlie y aquel nombre le resultó familiar al locutor, lo había leído en un texto años antes, en el que se mencionaban algunos nombres de demonios con alta jerarquía en el infierno.

–¿Y cómo es que terminó en tu manos _sweetheart_? –A Alastor la discreción de su acompañante le molestaba, mas evitó incomodarla por ello.

–Fue un accidente –mencionó Charlie con mirada triste, remontándose al instante en que fue burlada en aquella residencia.

–¡Brindemos entonces por ese accidente! –dijo él de manera repentina atrayendo la atención de la princesa–. Ya que es gracias a eso que hoy nos encontramos aquí. –Nuevamente aquella mirada que, esta vez, evocó una sonrisa en Charlie.

–Salud por eso –concedió Charlie con una sonrisa antes de dar un sorbo al jugo de su vaso.

Cuando llegaron a casa justo estaba por atardecer. Después de encargarse de lo utilizado, Alastor anunció que prepararía la cena por lo que Charlie tomó la iniciativa de encender la chimenea; la princesa se encaminó hacia ésta sin notar, debido a su ensoñación, que el locutor había avanzado tras ella en caso de que requiriese ayuda, y fue gracias a ello que él pudo presenciar como, con tan solo con un chasquido de dedos su invitada, hacía arder la madera.

–¡Que conveniente habilidad! –Charlie volvió a girarse sorprendida antes de asumir que había sido vista.

–Lo es en ocasiones –concedió con timidez.

–¿Hay algo más que deba saber? –inquirió él inclinando la cabeza.

–Lo lamento, pero es lo único que puedo hacer si a eso te refieres. Desde que llegué mi poder se ha visto limitado y más allá de encender la chimenea, no creo que haya otra cosa en la que pueda ayudarte.

–Descuida _my dear_ , no te lo pediría, sin embargo gracias por el ofrecimiento.

–Gracias a ti por tu hospitalidad.

–Es el espíritu sureño Charlie querida.

Y el resto del tiempo que compartieron juntos pasó sin contratiempos, como les era habitual.

Por la noche, cuando Charlie se retiró a su habitación y la sombra de Alastor se aseguró de que se encontraba dormida, el locutor llegó a una conclusión:

–No será necesario que sigas vigilándola mi buen amigo. –dijo mientras, sentado en su mueble de una pieza, pasaba las páginas de aquel valioso libro.

Aquello que hacía sentir observada a la princesa era la sombra de Alastor, encomendada a registrar sus movimientos en busca de alguno que pudiera afectarlo; sin embargo, dado que Charlie mostró sus valiosas cartas ante él, Alastor confirmó una vez más que su invitada era tan inocente como aparentaba–. Tal parece que Charlie no desea más que volver a su hogar, por lo que la dejaremos tranquila por ahora.


	6. En la radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva boss y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

Stolas miró a través de la ventana de su habitación antes de volver sus ojos hacia su hija.

–Ya casi se cumplen tres semanas desde que desapareció la hija de Lucifer y el infierno está hecho un caos –Octavia elevó una ceja con incredulidad–. Bueno, más del acostumbrado. –El demonio búho se adelantó para posar con suavidad sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija–. ¿Estás segura que no sabes nada al respecto, mi pequeña? –Aún con los brazos cruzados, la aludida bufó molesta.

–Ya te he dicho que no, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

–Lucifer está furioso –continuó Stolas, evidentemente consternado–, solo me preocupo porque estés bien.

–Ugh. Me voy. –Con una mueca de desagrado, Octavia eludió a su padre con la intención de dirigirse a la salida.

–Octavia, ¿dónde está el libro que permite ir al mundo de los vivos? –Stolas vio a su hija detenerse, pero ella no se giró para mirarlo.

–Tú deberías de saberlo –declaró ella antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Al igual que el día anterior, esa mañana de viernes Charlie batalló para despertarse. Escuchó como un susurro la alarma de Alastor al otro lado del pasillo pero por mucho que intentó abrir los ojos, éstos volvieron a cerrarse en automático, por lo que antes de volver a ser víctima del sueño decidió incorporarse y beber un vaso de agua de la jarra que descansaba sobre la cómoda al lado de su cama.

Había dejado su ropa secándose por lo que tuvo que usar otro de los vestidos de la madre de Alastor. Aún cuando se sintiese un tanto incómoda por vestir aquellas prendas, el usar la misma ropa todos los días se había vuelo insostenible. 

Charlie escendió por la escalera con pesadez y el rumor de la cocina la hizo encaminarse hacia esta de nueva cuenta para comprobar que Alastor, ya listo para iniciar la jornada, se encontraba cocinando.

–¡Buenos días Charlie! –Alastor fue el primero en saludar pese a que le daba la espalda a la princesa. Por alguna extraña razón, a esas alturas Charlie tenía la certeza de que, aunque quisiera, no podría tomarlo por sorpresa.

–Buenos días Al –respondió ella colocándose a su lado para comenzar a preparar el café.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, Alastor comenzó a tararear una melodía que Charlie reconoció como “ _Blue skies_ " que, pese a ser de 1927, durante la sección de clásicos en el programa de Alastor transmitían algunos éxitos de años pasados y era por ello que Charlie la conocía.

“ _Blue skies smiling at me_

_Nothing but blue skies do I see…_ ”

La mirada de Alastor se iluminó al ver como Charlie a su lado comenzaba a cantar con bella voz mientras movía la parte superior de su cuerpo al ritmo de la melodía que sonaba en sus cabezas; era la primera vez que lo hacía frente a él con intención; la aprensión e inhibiciones de la princesa parecieron irse diluyendo con la diaria convivencia.

“ _Bluebirds singing a song_

_Nothing but bluebirds all day long”_

Ampliando su sonrisa Alastor tomó la mano de ella y grande fue la sorpresa de Charlie al ver cómo él se inclinaba para preguntar:

–¿Me permites?

Charlie río encantada por la idea antes de asentir; entonces él la giró una vez antes de comenzar a bailar y cantar con ella el último fragmento de letra.

“ _Never saw the sun shining so bright_

_Never saw things going so right_

_Noticing the days hurrying by_

_When you're in love, my how they fly_

_Blue days all of them gone_

_Nothing but blue skies from now on”_

Charlie terminó riendo con la respiración y latidos acelerados ante el pecho de Alastor quien mantenía su rostro muy cerca del de ella, con aquella encantadora sonrisa, por lo que Charlie, al sentir su respiración entremezclarse con la de él se sonrojó ligeramente antes apartarse y pasar su cabello detrás de su oreja.

–Eso fue divertido –dijo la princesa evidentemente nerviosa, evitando la mirada de él y volviendo a su labor.

–Sí, de hecho lo fue –respondió Alastor antes de comenzar a servir.

La princesa llevó la cuchara a su boca y el delicioso sabor del platillo consiguió asombrarla de nueva cuenta.

–No creo cansarme nunca de tu cocina.

Alastor, pese a escuchar de manera recurrente aquellas palabras, seguía sintiéndose halagado.

Después de unos minutos sentados ante la mesa, Charlie vio a Alastor ponerse de pie y encaminarse con premura primero a la cocina, después al lavabo y por último a la puerta.

–Quisiera quedarme más tiempo Charlie querida, pero se me hace tarde. –La princesa se sintió un tanto culpable dado que se había demorado en bajar, aún así ninguno hizo mención del asunto y Charlie se limitó a sonreír mientras lo veía tomar su saco del perchero.

–Ten un bello día –dijo ella.

–También tú _my dear_ –respondió él.

* * *

Después de alimentar y alistar el pequeño gallinero, Charlie realizó su caminata acostumbrada en las cercanías del pantano y ese día puso especial atención al cielo al notar algunas nubes grises que fingían como las abanderadas del inicio de la temporada de lluvias. Se preguntó si Alastor habría llevado paraguas y haciendo memoria de su despedida recordó que no, y sin quererlo se angustió.

Al volver a casa encendió la radio escuchando por fin la voz de él, tan animada como le era costumbre y sonrió.

Con el Grimorio en sus manos tomó asiento en el comedor con la intención de leer, no obstante, tras varios minutos de intentar concentrarse y no conseguirlo, se convenció de que la voz que escuchaba que través de la radio la distraía en demasía, por lo que prefirió detener su lectura hasta que volviese la intervención musical.

Tras oír a Alastor a través del dispositivo contar un chiste, seguido de su característica risa estridente, Charlie volvió a sonreír mientras lo imaginaba realizando aquellos ademanes tan suyos, a la par que sostenía los papeles con el programa del día y sin premeditarlo, suspiró.

–¿Pero qué estoy pensando? –dijo sujetándose las mejillas–. Debo concentrarme en la lectura. Ya he permanecido demasiado tiempo en este mundo y por el poco tiempo que le he dedicado al libro pareciera que no me estoy tomando en serio el hecho de volver.

Mientras sonaba el clarinete de Benny Goodman en “ _That's a plenty_ ” de 1928, Charlie progresó con su lectura finalmente.

Al pasar la página, en un vistazo rápido a la antigua página se topó con la imagen de un pentagrama que ocupaba gran parte del espacio y su estómago dio un vuelco. Pasó la mirada con avidez y conforme fue avanzando, su expresión se reflejó alarmada al leer las disposiciones para poder abrir el portal.

–Sacrificio humano –musitó apenas; la música de fondo se había ensordecido a sus oídos.

La princesa del infierno se puso de pie para apagar la radio y poner toda su atención en lo escrito. Repasó una y otra vez el texto para comprobar que había leído correctamente o más bien, releyó aquellas encriptadas frases en un vano deseo porque lo que había comprendido cambiase.

–No puede ser –dijo negando con la cabeza–, tiene que haber otra forma.

El resto de la tarde, Charlie continuó leyendo con premura aquel texto, avanzando lo que los días previos no había hecho hasta que, de manera repentina, los símbolos plasmados comenzaron a tornarse borrosos ante su cansada visión. Cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz previo a retomar la lectura pero no funcionó y al insistir, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse en contra de su voluntad; incluso llegó a cabecear en un par de ocasiones.

–Tal vez necesito un descanso –dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa para recargar su cabeza sobre ellos antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Como Alastor había dejado de solicitar a su sombra que vigilara las actividades de su huésped mientras él no se encontraba, al ingresar y no verla sentada en el sillón como le era costumbre se extrañó. Avanzó con cautela sin llamarla hasta que la encontró con la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa, y al ver que ella no se incorporaba, se acercó para confirmar que se encontraba dormida. Con su calma habitual, Alastor fue en busca de una manta para cubrirla. 

Al volver con aquello en sus manos, y colocarlo por encima de los hombros de su invitada, en lugar de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina como se supone haría de manera habitual, se quedó allí de pie, mirándola en tan apacible estado y la idea de que se veía adorable lo embargó; no obstante apartó el molesto pensamiento antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina finalmente.

Al terminar de preparar la comida y ver que Charlie aún no despertaba, el locutor casi llegó a sentirse ligeramente preocupado, eso no había sido algo habitual en ella, por lo que acercó sus pasos a la princesa, se inclinó hacia ella con la intención de despertarla pero en lugar de pronunciar palabra alguna, la vista de Alastor se fijó en el Grimorio sobre la mesa, abierto en una página en la que divisó un pentagrama, por lo que se inclinó aún más para descifrar lo escrito pero fue entonces que los ojos de Charlie comenzaron a abrirse con pesadumbre. Ella, al vislumbrar el cuerpo de Alastor tan cerca, dio un salto abrupto en su asiento y se incorporó. Él, al presenciar el brusco movimiento cerró el libro con calma antes de dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

–¡Al! ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste? –Charlie miró entorno suyo, después la mesa–. ¿Cuánto dormí? –Por último dirigió su vista hacia la ventana sumamente alarmada–. ¿Ya es tan tarde?

–Despiertas justo a tiempo para acompañarme a cenar _my dear_.

Charlie intentó ponerse de pie pero él elevo su mano como señal para que se detuviera.

–Tranquila –dijo–, prefiero que te recobres de tu exabrupto.

Charlie lo vio alejarse antes de clavar su mirada en el libro que tenía delante. Estaba cerrado a comparación de como lo había dejado, pero a eso no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado ocupada deseando que lo que había leído acerca del sacrificio hubiese sido solo parte de su sueño; sin embargo la certeza de que no, la sumergió en un estado de ensimismamiento.

Alastor al volver, retiró el libro antes de colocar el plato frente a ella y notar así lo cabizbaja que se encontraba.

–¿Descubriste algo interesante acaso? –inquirió, sobresaltándola.

–N-No. –Charlie río nerviosa–. No creo. –Suspiró–. ¿Te molesta si esta noche me quedo con el libro?

–Oh, por su puesto que puedes quedártelo –dijo él con ademán histriónico pese a que en realidad, eso lo ponía un tanto molesto–. Solo evita exigirte demasiado, resulta evidente que estás resintiéndolo.

–No lo haré.

Por vez primera desde que Charlie llegase a esa casa, la cena transcurrió casi en silencio y, pese a que Alastor le dirigía constantes miradas y preguntas que la princesa respondía apenas, ella no alejó su pesadumbre, no lo miró con el brillo característico de sus ojos, no le dedico su radiante sonrisa y eso lo irritó.

–Muchas gracias por la cena, ahora me retiro –dijo ella después de haber dejado todo en orden–. Buenas noches Al.

–Que descanses _sweetheart_. –Alastor la siguió con la mirada en su ascenso por la escalera y pese a que él sonreía, se sentía molesto tras aquella máscara de cordialidad, hecho que de inmediato atribuyó a la ausencia del libro.

Sentado en su sillón de una plaza, hizo un repaso de los símbolos que pudo distinguir para descifrarlos en su cabeza y su sonrisa se tornó oscura.

–Charlie, oh, dulce Charlie –su sombra se removió inquieta–. Ya deberías saber que no es bueno mentirme. –Alastor recargó su mejilla sobre su puño–. Sacrificio humano. ¿Estás dispuesta a velar una vida a cambio de volver a tu hogar? –Casi se relamió los labios con la situación. La actitud de la princesa ya le había dado la respuesta–. ¿O piensas quedarte atrapada aquí conmigo?

No se había equivocado al atraerla a su morada; ahora tenía el libro y a una entidad demasiado peculiar para provenir del infierno.

Su invitada distaba de todo lo que conocía de las criaturas del averno; ella parecía pertenecer más a la luz que a la oscuridad, verdaderamente una _charming demon belle._

Pensar en aquella piel blanca marcada por el carmesí de la sangre lo hizo hundirse en un estado de éxtasis momentáneo, que casi lo hizo sentir sediento. Alastor río por tan perverso pensamiento.

El locutor esperaría para ver la resolución de su dulce Charlie antes de hacer cualquier cosa, pues estaba seguro de que cualquiera que fuese, él igual disfrutaría de ello.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, Alastor se incorporó y caminó hacia su habitación, por lo que al pasar por delante de la puerta de la alcoba de Charlie, por apenas un instante, le pareció escuchar un sollozo que lo hizo detenerse en seco, antes de girarse y mirar de manera fija la puerta.

Por un par de minutos el locutor escuchó de manera clara los sollozos provenir del otro lado, por lo que elevó su mano con la intención de tocar pero la detuvo a medio camino; apretó la presión de su puño antes de descenderlo y colocarlo a su espalda, retomando por último sus pasos.

El sonido de aquel llanto le supo amargo, un gusto que por vez primera no disfrutó.


	7. ¡Smile, my dear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva boss y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

Después de dejar a Alastor en la planta baja, Charlie colocó el Grimorio sobre la cama para ir a asearse y al volver, repasó rápidamente las páginas restantes confirmando que aquella era la única manera descrita para volver.

Rituales, formas de manipular los recuerdos, invocaciones... ¿y solo describían una manera posible para que un demonio de la realeza pudiese atravesar un portal? Ella no quitaría una vida a costa de abrirlo, ¿entonces no volvería a ver a Lilith y Lucifer? ¿Razzle y Dazzle?; lo que era peor, leyó en las páginas siguientes que, si permanecía demasiado tiempo en el mundo humano sin “alimentarse” a través de más sacrificios, moriría.

La princesa del infierno lloró rebasada por la situación mientras abrazaba sus rodillas hasta que el cansancio, que no se había visto saciado, la hizo caer rendida.

* * *

Mientras preparaban el desayuno, Alastor resintió el ensimismamiento de Charlie por lo que encendió la radio esperando verla brillar de nueva cuenta, pero aquello no sucedió. Ella continuó con la mirada baja y su expresión entristecida.

Aquello lo irritaba.

–¿Todo bien _darling_?

–Sí. Gracias por preguntar.

Frustrado por la evidente mentira, Alastor tomó con delicadeza el mentón de ella para elevarlo y atraer con eso su mirada; él acercó su rostro al de Charlie consiguiendo que la princesa abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

–Es un crimen ver a tu rostro privado de tu hermosa sonrisa _my dear_. –Charlie no cabía de la impresión–. _You're never fully dressed without one._

Para sorpresa de Alastor, las mejillas de Charlie se encendieron de un rojo distinto al rubor que solían adornarlas, antes de que ella apartara la mano de él con delicadeza.

–Es que he estado un poco cansada. Lamento si te incomodé –declaró Charlie con un esbozo de sonrisa.

Al escucharle decir aquello, Alastor notó las perceptibles marcas de cansancio bajo los ojos de su invitada, por lo que llevó su mano a su mentón en ademán pensativo segundos antes de tomar a Charlie de la mano y hacerla girar una vez.

–Es evidente que necesitas algo de esparcimiento _my dear_ y qué mejor día que mañana para que conozcas otro poco más de nuestra bella Nueva Orleans. –En inmediata respuesta el rostro de la princesa se iluminó con la noticia, complaciendo al hombre frente a ella, que no perdía detalle de sus expresiones.

–¡Sería maravilloso!

–Considéralo un hecho _sweetheart_. Pasaremos el día fuera recorriendo las calles del _French Quarter_.

El resto del desayuno estuvieron hablando de ello.

–¿Pero no llamaré demasiado la atención? –preguntó Charlie un tanto preocupada. Pese a que no mostraba su cornamenta y sus ojos rojos, aún habían otros ligeros rasgos que la hacían lucir diferente.

–Según lo que he leído –aclaró él con tono despreocupado–, los demonios en éste plano lucen como humanos ante los ojos de la mayoría, para evitar que quienes los vean puedan enloquecer. –Charlie se había olvidado de aquello, su atención se enfocó en otro objetivo mientras leía–. Pero si me permitieras el libro esta noche, podría comprobarlo por ti. –Pese a la sonrisa perversa de él, Charlie no notó la doble intención y asintió encantada. Alastor quería comprobar lo de aquel pentagrama.

Nuevamente la charla se alargó por lo que Alastor tomó sus cosas con cierta premura mientras Charlie lo acompañaba a la puerta.

–Hoy llegaré tarde _my dear_ , por lo que puedes adelantarte a comer si así lo deseas.

–Está bien. Ten un maravilloso día.

–También tú _sweetheart_.

* * *

Alastor se sentía molesto. En su camino a la estación de radio su pensamiento se vio lleno de imágenes de su invitada en una recapitulación absurda de expresiones vivaces y sonrisas dirigidas no solo a él, sino a aquello que la rodeaba, en especial a ese cielo azul que ella tanto adoraba. Entonces rememoró la escena de su baile, su voz, su canto; cuando se vio privado de ello deseó tenerlo de vuelta pero ¿Por qué? Diversión propia habría respondido antes, fue por eso que al verla en aquella orilla, tan magnánima y arrebatadora, contemplando la cúpula celeste se vio invadido por un obsceno deseo de seguir mirando de cerca a aquel ser pero ahora… Alastor bufó a pesar de su sonrisa, antes de bajar del tranvía y continuar su camino.

–Buenos días caballeros –saludó al entrar en la estación.

–¡Alastor! –respondieron además de otros saludos cordiales.

Alastor ingresó en la cabina, tomó asiento ante el micrófono y como le era costumbre tomó las hojas con el programa del día, no obstante lo que asaltó su rutina fue un nuevo pensamiento intruso que acudió justo antes de que se iluminara la señal de “Al aire".

“… _conozco esa canción gracias a tu programa”_ Ella lo escuchaba aún en la distancia, ¿lo estaría haciendo ahora?

–¡Buenos días Nueva Orleans! Y gracias por mantenerse sintonizados. Es sábado damas y caballeros…

Charlie sonrió ante la radio. Debido a su pesadumbre y cansancio, la princesa decidió privarse de su acostumbrada caminata y terminó tomando asiento en la sala a repasar la única opción viable para comunicarse con su familia. Requería de ciertas cosas, tendría que molestar a Alastor en su paseo el día de mañana; ¿podrán encontrar esas cosas en el _French Quarter_? Al menos una de ellas sonaba como algo difícil de conseguir.

–“¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?” –Le escuchó decir a Alastor a través del aparato–. “Nos ha llegado la petición de una bella dama que desea la complazcamos con una melodía. Claro que sí _my dear_ , lo que sea por evocar en ti una sonrisa.”

Comenzó a sonar entonces “ _Mean to me_ ” en voz de Ruth Etting (1929) y Charlie no pudo evitar perderse en nuevas cavilaciones.

–Es verdad. Al se refiere así a todas las mujeres con las que trata –soltó con tristeza, y la princesa no evitó reír con un deje de amargura por tan ridículo pensamiento. Lo había escuchado antes dirigirse así a sus radioescuchas, ¿por qué hasta ahora le daba importancia? No comprendía a qué se debía esa reacción de su parte.

Charlie salió a sentarse en la entrada del porche, ya pasaba del medio día. Maldijo a esa pesadumbre que la abrazaba desde días atrás pero que hoy parecía aprisionarla con más fuerza; ¿sería acaso por lo que mencionaba el libro?

–No, no puede ser eso. –Se convenció–. Anoche lloré demasiado y solo lo estoy resintiendo –continuó y, mecida por la calidez del verano y el murmullo del pantano, apoyó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta y volvió a quedarse dormida.

* * *

Al concluir con el programa y despedirse de sus compañeros, Alastor encaminó sus pasos hacia el emporio de Rosie. La elegante mujer lo vio atravesar la entrada al sonar la campanilla de la puerta y sonrió.

–Pero miren quién se ha decidido a venir a visitarme.

–Buenas tardes Rosie querida –dijo Alastor haciendo una inclinación de cabeza–. Tan encantadora como siempre.

–Y tú tan adulador –dijo ella indicándole con la mano que tomara asiento en el mobiliario destinado a sus clientes–. ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy por ti?

–Además de contemplar tu bello rostro, me gustaría llevarme uno de tus afamados atuendos. –Rosie, ya de pie a su lado sonrió.

–Por su puesto querido, solo debo tomar tus medidas, conoces el procedimiento.

–Oh, creo que nos hemos confundido _darling_. No es para mí. –Rosie elevó una ceja a la par que ampliaba su sonrisa.

–Eso es una sorpresa –dijo ella–. ¿Entonces para quién podría ser? –meditó llevándose un dedo a la barbilla; Alastor se mantuvo impasible–. ¿Finalmente has decidido corresponder las atenciones de la bella Mimzy con un obsequio? –Alastor rio.

–Me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero ahora no es el momento.

Rosie tomó asiento de forma delicada al lado de su íntimo amigo, guardando siempre la distancia que él acostumbraba. Alastor percibió en la sonrisa de su amiga un deje de perversidad, dedujo que había algo oscuro tras ella.

–¿Tiene que ver entonces con esa presencia que mantiene a todo el mundo tan alterado? –Ésta vez fue Alastor el de la ceja elevada.

–No sé de qué hablas _my dear_.

–Alastor querido –inició ella–, te conozco desde que eras un muchachito sin rumbo. No puedes engañarme fácilmente. –El aludido soltó una carcajada mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

–Sabes que esa nunca ha sido mi intención bella Rosie –respondió–. Ciertamente hospedo a una invitada y es ella quien necesita de uno de tus vestidos. Lo que no comprendo es eso de que todo el mundo se encuentre alterado.

La sonrisa de Rosie era amplia. Sabía que Alastor le decía la verdad y le fascinaba el hecho de estar más informada que él.

–Es por tu modo misántropo de vivir que no te enteras de las cosas. Como cuando decidiste dejar a tu mentor y continuar aprendiendo por tu cuenta, mezclando el _Voodoo_ con otras prácticas.

–No he venido a hablar de mi pasado querida.

–Eso lo sé, pero creí que estarías interesado en saber que hace algunos días varios de mis contactos me han hablado de una extraña presencia que ha estado perturbando ciertos círculos, y muchos de los sacerdotes están interesados en descubrir de dónde proviene.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Alastor. Así que la presencia de Charlie resultaba tan evidente. Rosie vio como la sonrisa del hombre frente a sí se enmarcaba con una sombra de sadismo; no obstante apartó la mirada al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta y ver entrar a dos mujeres jóvenes charlando.

Tanto ella como Alastor se pusieron de pie con calma y elegancia.

–Veo que estás ocupada _dear_ , así que me mejor retiro.

–¿Qué hay de tu encargo?

–Vendremos mañana por el. –Alastor tomó sus cosas dispuesto a retirarse–. Señoritas –dijo al pasar al lado de las recién llegadas mientras hacía una inclinación de cabeza y ellas rieron por lo bajo.

Si bien Rosie no es practicante de la religión vudú, conoce a personas muy poderosas que sí, como bien lo hizo en su momento con la fallecida abuela de Alastor, y fue gracias a la misma Rosie, que el muchacho conoció esa parte de sus orígenes. Ella le facilitó la información, los contactos, algunos escritos y, cuando más adelante se percataron de que compartían un gusto particular por ciertos alimentos, terminaron por volverse más íntimos.

La estima y confianza que tenían en el otro era grande, pero no como para llegar más allá, fue por eso que para la bella Rosie el enterarse de que Alastor hospedaba a una mujer en su casa encendió su curiosidad. Era evidente que eso, y la entidad de la que le habían notificado estaban conectados la pregunta era, ¿qué planeaba hacer su estimado amigo?

* * *

Al llegar a casa, la sonrisa de Alastor se vio mermada en cuanto se encontró, en la distancia, con una Charlie inconsciente recargada en el marco de la puerta, por lo que adelantó sus pasos hasta ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella con anormal rapidez.

–¿Charlie, _dear_? –llamó mientras acunaba con delicadeza la mejilla de la princesa, comprobando que se encontraba helada.

–¿Al? –Alastor vio cómo Charlie hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener sus párpados abiertos, esfuerzo que le resultaba inútil–. ¿Me quedé dormida otra vez? –dijo para intentar incorporarse, por lo que Alastor dejó aquella marmórea mejilla y ofreció su mano como apoyo. Ella la tomó e intentó ponerse de pie sin embargo sus piernas fallaron y volvió a terminar sentada.

–Espera un poco _sweetheart_. –Alastor ignoró el tono dulce con que pronunció aquello, antes de incorporarse, abrir la puerta y dejar las cosas que tenía en las manos en el suelo junto a ésta, para después tomar a Charlie en brazos, entrar y subir las escaleras para recostarla en su cama. El breve trayecto le resultó una tortura: Alastor podía percibir el aroma del cabello de su invitada, sentir aquel cuerpo contra el suyo y eso le provocó una extraña excitación que lo irritó; él debía mantener el control de todo en todo momento, en especial el de sí mismo.

La recostó con cuidado y Charlie, apenas abrió los ojos para ver aquella atrayente sonrisa, volvió a caer inconsciente. Tras cubrirla, Alastor se quedó allí, mirándola dormir, y pese a que en su sonrisa podría leerse impasividad, se hallaba preocupado. Bajó para recoger las cosas del suelo y al volverse se topó con que el Grimorio se encontraba en la sala, por lo que tomó asiento en su sillón de una pieza y se dedicó a buscar aquel pentagrama que había visto el día anterior. Al encontrarlo, tradujo con cuidado aquel ritual, signo por signo, confirmando lo que creyó perturbaba a su invitada. En efecto, si Charlie deseaba volver, necesitaba de un sacrificio, además, tras continuar leyendo, Alastor encontró las consecuencias de que un demonio de alta categoría permaneciera en el mundo humano por mucho tiempo.

Aquella información no solo le decía que Charlie era una demonio de alto estrato, de la que los libros que leyó años antes no hacían mención, sino que entendió el por qué de que su presencia en la tierra llamara la atención como le había dicho Rosie y, finalmente, supo el por qué del reciente agotamiento de Charlie y asumió, con anormal inquietud, que si ella continuaba como hasta ahora, era un hecho que moriría.

Alastor amplió su sonrisa de manera inquietante, ¿qué mejor oportunidad para retomar su abandonado pasatiempo que ésta? Era cuestión de vida o muerte, no podía simplemente negarse.

Después de darse el tiempo de repasar aquello, tomó el grimorio para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta del sótano, la cual abrió con facilidad dado que no tenía seguro, nunca lo tuvo; incluso llegó a dejarla abierta para llamar la atención de su invitada sin embargo ella nunca bajó, ni si quiera se asomó, Charlie siguió evitando el sitio pese a que Alastor había puesto una barrera para sellar las densas energías que parecían incomodar a su dulce huésped.

Alastor descendió la escalera y en el espacio, en efecto, se encontraban una gran mesa lisa en el centro, trofeos de caza fijos a las paredes, una sección especial para las armas de Alastor en la pared izquierda y, en la derecha, un gran librero que a simple vista parecería normal.

Deteniéndose junto a sus armas, ignoró los rifles para tomar un porta-cuchillos de piel y, tras comprobar que estaba completo, lo enrolló antes de colocarlo dentro de un amplio morral del mismo material, era de aquellos que solía llevar consigo en sus salidas de cacería al pantano, y por último colocó el Grimorio dentro. Sería el momento perfecto para poner en práctica lo aprendido.

Subió a su habitación y guardó un cambio de ropa, se cambió los zapatos por sus botas de caza y se colocó un par de guantes negros, un abrigo y boina negros también para descender las escaleras a la planta baja y salir de su hogar. Cerró la puerta con llave y caminó con paso seguro mientras tarareaba una melodía.

Afuera la noche ya era profusa, el momento perfecto para salir.

Después de minutos de caminata, silenció su melodía, tomó uno de sus cuchillos para ocultarlo bajo su ropa y caminó para adentrarse finalmente en las primeras calles oscuras y aledañas al pantano en busca de una buena oportunidad. No tomaría el Tranvía, no había necesidad, avanzaría más allá y recorrería las vías alejadas de sus rutas habituales hasta toparse con su víctima de esa noche.

Las calles estaban poco transitadas y su ofrenda no parecía tener intenciones de hacer su aparición. Su amigo umbrío se encargaría de encontrarlo si la situación continuaba, mas todo apuntaba a que no sería necesario esta ocasión.

Después de pasar junto a una farola notó como un hombre comenzaba a seguirlo de cerca por lo que viró en una esquina y avanzó hasta verse en una callejón estrecho, en penumbras y sola. Alastor detuvo su paso y amplió su sonrisa al ver como, metros adelante, otro hombre ya le cortaba el camino.

Aquellos sujetos pensaron que habían acorralado al locutor, mas lo que hicieron fue sentenciar el final de su camino.

El par se acercó a Alastor, uno de cada lado del callejón para amenazarlo con un revólver y el locutor, sereno e impasible, los saludo.

–¡Buenas noches caballeros! –Aquello los irritó de manera evidente y molestos exigieron que Alastor les entregara todas sus pertenencias. El aludido rio, por lo que los hombres se miraron entre sí extrañados antes de volver a amenazarlo.

–No esta noche señores.

La sombra de Alastor inmovilizó al hombre mientras el locutor tomaba su cuchillo y cortaba el cuello del delincuente ante los ojos sorprendidos de su compañero; todo en un movimiento rápido, grácil y firme de su mano y muñeca.

Alastor cuánto gustaba de esa sensación.

El otro hombre, armado apenas con una navaja intentó huir pero la sombra de Alastor, sonriente y perversa, se adelantó para inmovilizarlo de igual manera. Cuando Alastor se adelantó hasta él, en la expresión del hombre divisó el terror que sentía y en sus gritos ahogados el locutor percibió música.

Alastor tomó el Grimorio y procedió a concederle el tiempo que su invitada necesitaba. La sonrisa de Alastor era oscura, perversa y sádica; el movimiento de su cuchillo casi asemejaba una danza.

El aroma de la sangre que emanaba del cuerpo lo puso en un estado de embriaguez, casi tan atrapante como el aroma de los cabellos de su dulce Charlie.

–Ésta –dijo elevando y admirando el cuchillo de filo velado por la sangre–, es para ti _my dear_.

Alastor se fue del sitio sin ser visto, dejando tras de él una escena digna de una película de horror, llevándose consigo una recompensa digna de degustarse en un buen platillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no haber podido actualizar, el viernes estuve algo ajetreada y lo olvidé y hoy de verdad que me fue casi imposible hacerlo antes. Espero mañana poder actualizar temprano para que no vuelva a ocurrir.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	8. Luciérnagas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva boss y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

Llegó el tan anhelado domingo y pese a que Charlie se despertó mucho más tarde de lo habitual, sus párpados ya no pesaban y su cuerpo se sentía lleno de una sorpresiva vitalidad que agradeció. La princesa se incorporó con facilidad y al verse aún vestida con la ropa del día anterior, tuvo que hacer una recapitulación rápida de lo sucedido.

–Salí al porche, cerré la puerta, me recargué en el marco y me quedé dormida–. Fue al intentar rememorar el cómo había llegado a la habitación que recordó los ojos de Alastor mirándola en la entrada, después a la sonrisa del locutor junto a ella en esa habitación. Charlie llevó sus manos a sus mejillas ante la idea de que Alastor la había llevado hasta allí, sintiéndose avergonzada.

Intentando obviar el hecho, Charlie decidió ir al baño a asearse. Una vez terminó, se colocó otro de los vestidos de la madre del locutor esa mañana y bajó para encontrarse a Alastor sentado en su sillón individual, leyendo el Grimorio que trajo con ella del infierno con atención.

–Buenos días _my dear_ –saludó él y Charlie sonrió como respuesta.

–Buenos días. –La imagen del rostro de Alastor tan cerca del suyo acudió como un flechazo y sintió a su corazón dar un salto.

–¿Cómo te sientes hoy Charlie? –Alastor vio a su dulce invitada ponerse nerviosa y eso le agradó.

–Mucho mejor gracias –Charlie jugó con sus manos–. Am… ¿Al?

–¿Sí, _dear_?

Vaya que el locutor estaba disfrutando de aquella actitud. La princesa hacía lo posible por evitar su mirada.

–Verás...

“¿Y si lo de anoche fue solo un sueño?”, pensó.

–... ¿fuiste tú el que me llevó de vuelta a la habitación? –pronunció casi en un murmullo y él rio.

–Así fue _my dear_ –Alastor vio el rostro de Charlie sonrojarse y amplió su sonrisa–. Tal parece que te exigiste demasiado de nueva cuenta y caíste rendida en un lugar no muy conveniente. –Alastor apartó el libro y se puso de pie para comenzar a avanzar hacia ella–. Pero hoy no permitiremos que eso suceda ya que recorreremos uno de los puntos más representativos de Nueva Orleans para que puedas despejarte. El entretenimiento es fundamental al igual que una buena alimentación. –Alastor tomó a la princesa por los hombros y la condujo al comedor–, por lo que no estarás completamente recuperada hasta que no hayas comido algo en forma.

Charlie se veía algo abrumada y mientras Alastor se encaminaba a la cocina, ella cayó en cuenta que no había comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior. Alastor colocó el plato frente a la princesa, como ya le era costumbre y tomó asiento a su lado antes de descansar su mejilla en su puño y contemplarla con intensidad.

–¿No vas a comer? –preguntó Charlie extrañada.

–Disculpa que me haya adelantado _sweetheart_ –comentó impasible–, pero tenía asuntos que arreglar antes de nuestra partida.

Charlie no tenía ni idea de que esa mañana, Alastor tuvo que preparar un platillo distinto al que él había degustado, dado que no pensaba hacerla probar algo de lo que ella no estuviese enterada y de acuerdo.

La deliciosa comida y la emoción por recorrer las calles del Barrio Francés inyectaron nueva vida en Charlie, que comenzó a hablar de manera animada tal y como Alastor, aún sin aceptarlo, añoraba. Ahora sí que se sentía complacido.

–Antes de emprender nuestro camino –llamó el locutor previo a su salida–, hay algo que debo darte _sweetheart_. –Fue entonces que el locutor le extendió un pequeño amuleto de piel que pendía de un largo collar, el cual Charlie mantuvo entre sus manos mientras miraba con curiosidad Alastor–. Así estaremos seguros de que nadie note tu proceder –completó él guiñándole un ojo y ella dio por hecho que se refería a sus rasgos demoníacos–. Ahora, es importante que lo tengas contigo todo el tiempo y que procures mantenerlo oculto.

–¡Si! –Y la princesa procedió a colgar el amuleto a su cuello y ocultarlo bajo su ropa.

Aunque la suposición de Charlie no era del todo errónea, el amuleto no ocultaría sus rasgos de los humanos, sino que ocultaría su presencia de aquellas entidades que había mencionado Rosie la tarde anterior. Lo había preparado por la noche después de su fuga nocturna.

Finalmente salieron, y aún cuando no habían dejado el pantano todavía, Charlie ya bullía de emoción: extendía sus brazos, giraba en su sitio y daba pequeños saltos.

Ya en la estación, mientras esperaban el tranvía, la princesa se encogió de hombros y comenzó a masajear sus mejillas.

–Esto es asombroso –dijo para finalmente elevar sus brazos y soltar un chillido al ver que el transporte se acercaba.

La sola presencia de Charlie llamaba la atención: su perfil etéreo, su cabello rubio atado en una coleta baja, cuya longitud resultaba llamativa; una bella joven enfundada en un viejo vestido que no le hacía justicia, y a eso se le sumaba la vivacidad de sus acciones en plena depresión; mirarla era un curioso espectáculo y Alastor lo disfrutaba de sobremanera. Ver a Charlie en semejante estado de excitación ante las cosas que él daba por sentadas le gustaba. Comparó la imagen que ahora contemplaba con la desgarradora vista del día anterior, de su dulce invitada inconsciente a la entrada de su casa y en definitiva la prefería así, vivaz y encantadora.

¿Realmente era una mera fuente de entretenimiento y nada más?

Tras un viaje en tranvía, durante el cual Alastor fue hábil para evitar el contacto con los otros pasajeros, Charlie disfrutó con fascinación del recorrido; aquel transporte, aunque no era tan cómodo como las limusinas de su familia, era mucho menos solitario.

Al descender, Alastor ofreció su mano para ayudarla y ella la tomó, abrazada por una cálida sensación en el pecho. Mientras caminaban, la princesa miraba con la boca entreabierta las edificaciones junto a las que pasaban.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó ella.

–Iremos a ver a una querida amiga. –Al escuchar aquello, el corazón de Charlie se encogió sorpresivamente, mas supo disimularlo.

Alastor abrió la puerta del Emporio de Rosie para permitir que Charlie ingresara y la princesa se encontró con que una hermosa y elegante mujer los recibía.

–Bienvenidos. Los estaba esperando –dijo con una hermosa expresión–. Así que tú eres la joven que va a honrarme con usar uno de mis vestidos. Eres más bella de lo que imaginé. –Charlie sonrió nerviosa mientras llevaba su cabello detrás de su oreja.

–Gracias.

–Charlie –introdujo Alastor–, ella es Rosie, una íntima amiga. –De nuevo aquella punzada–. Rosie _my dear_ , ésta encantadora señorita es Charlie, mi invitada.

–Mucho gusto –dijo la princesa extendiendo su mano.

–Es un placer –respondió Rosie al saludo–. ¿Y bien?, ¿piensa llevárselo puesto? –dijo haciendo referencia al vestido. Charlie, al ignorar de qué hablaban se limitó a mirarlos confundida.

–Oh, eso sería muy conveniente –respondió Alastor–. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarla con eso? –Rosie amplió su sonrisa.

–Acompáñame por favor –dijo la elegante mujer indicando el camino a los vestidores–. Verte en persona me ha hecho decidirme por algo que te va a sentar muy bien.

Ante los probadores, Rosie le mostró un vestido negro de blusa de cuello cuadrado y mangas largas, cuya que la falda de amplio vuelo, mantenía detalles en un tono de rosa a juego con los del cuello y cintura.

–En cuanto termines de vestirte haremos algo con tu cabello para que puedas lucir el _cloché_ que va a juego.

* * *

Alastor volvió su vista de la ventana al escuchar pasos acercarse y, al ver a Charlie detenerse a metros de él, su sonrisa se amplió.

–¡Eres una visión my dear! –Y con una mano sobre su pecho Alastor hizo una reverencia, evocando dicha en la princesa.

–Tuve que recoger su cabello en un moño –intervino Rosie–. Ese largo desentonaba un poco.

–¡Cuánto agradezco tus atenciones Rosie querida!

–Agradéceme el día que vengas a saldar tu cuenta cariño.

–Así será.

Alastor se colocó al lado de Charlie para ofrecerle su brazo, a lo que la princesa lo miró sorprendida antes de sonreír encantada y posar su mano sobre éste. Rosie los vio salir de su establecimiento con una expresión de satisfacción; cierto era que los ademanes y expresiones de Alastor eran los mismos que cuando estaba con ella o Mimzy, pero había algo sutil que distaba, algo que iba más allá de su habitual caballerosidad.

Alastor y Charlie caminaron tomados del brazo sin rumbo fijo por las calles del _French Quarter_ hasta que ella, con la mirada esquiva y risa nerviosa, pidió que compraran lo necesario para poder comunicarse con su familia, por lo que Alastor la llevó por unas callejuelas hasta que se detuvieron ante un local cuya fachada no distaba de las demás, pero que al cruzar el umbral, justo como sucediera la primera vez que entrara en casa de Alastor, Charlie sintió algo pesado y abrumador atravesarla.

–Por aquí _sweetheart_ –llamó Alastor al sentir que se detenía.

Charlie parpadeó varias veces antes de asentir. Ante las voces, una mujer salió del fondo de la tienda y se acercó a sus clientes.

–¡Alastor, muchacho! –La encargada se detuvo ante ambos y se tomó unos instantes para inspeccionar a Charlie con la mirada–. Es curioso verte acompañado. ¿Nueva novia? –Charlie abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa a la par que su corazón se aceleraba y un marcado rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Por su parte, Alastor soltó una sonora carcajada.

–No soy tan afortunado _my dear._ –Ahora la mirada exaltada de la princesa se fijó en él–. Hemos venido por algunos insumos.

Después de completar la transacción, la pareja abandonó la tienda para volver a la avenida principal; no obstante Alastor percibió de manera repentina que se acercaba desde sus espaldas una presencia oscura que no había estado allí a su ingreso al local, mas al mirar con naturalidad por encima de su hombro, no pudo encontrar nada, por lo que prefirió dejarlo pasar por esa ocasión, con la certeza de que, si el objetivo de aquello era incordiarlo, insistiría.

Tras volver su atención a su invitada, quien se había mantenido sorpresivamente en silencio, notó que Charlie sujetaba con fuerza su compra contra su pecho mientras que en su mirada se leía pesar y angustia; la princesa abrazaba aquello como si a través de la bolsa pidiese percibir a su familia. Al notar semejante gesto, Alastor se sintió conmovido e intentó, a su manera, elevar el ánimo de su estimada Charlie.

–¡Bueno, estoy hambriento! –dijo el locutor atrayendo la atención de la princesa quien se extrañó; pese a que ya había caído la tarde, todavía no era la hora a la que solían comer, sin embargo recordó también qué el había desayunado antes que ella.

–¿Te parece que paremos a comer Charlie, _dear_? –La aludida asintió con una sonrisa. 

Posterior a encaminarse en la dirección que Alastor indicaba, entraron en una agradable cafetería donde tomaron asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana y, mientras esperaban por el café de Alastor y la tisana de Charlie, la princesa no evitó preguntarse cómo es que el locutor no solo conocía el lugar donde compraron aquello que contenía la bolsa, sino que todo apuntaba a que era un cliente habitual.

–¿Qué es eso que tanto te aqueja _dear_? –indagó Alastor al verla tan ensimismada.

–Lo siento, es solo que me sorprendió ver y te conocían en ese lugar.

–Recuerda que conozco y he visto cosas que otras personas no –dijo–, y algunas de ellas tienen que ver con sitios como ese.

Charlie consideró mencionarle la sensación compartida que la abrumó al entrar a su casa como a aquella tienda; no obstante, dado que no sabía como plantearlo con exactitud, prefirió dejar pasar el asunto. 

–¿Qué te está pareciendo el Barrio Francés _darling_? –Alastor vio nuevamente cómo la expresión de Charlie se iluminaba, tal como esperaba que hiciera.

–¡Es maravilloso!

–Y aún nos falta disfrutar de la música.

Al salir de la cafetería pasearon de nueva cuenta por las calles y la princesa, ya más cómoda con lo que la rodeaba, confesó:

–La comida estuvo deliciosa, pero sigo prefiriendo el sabor de tu cocina.

–Me halagas Charlie. –La princesa sonrió.

Avanzaron otro tanto y, atrayente aún en la distancia, escucharon en medio de la calle a un grupo de músicos que tocaban una versión de “ _New Orleans SHUFFLE"_ de Halfway House Orchestra por lo que Alastor y Charlie compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de dirigirse hacia allá. El locutor se sintió como arrastrado por la corriente al percibir como Charlie trataba de adelantarse por la emoción.

Ante el grupo, con una mano en su mejilla mientras que con la otra sujetaba su bolsa, Charlie miró a cada uno de los músicos y sus instrumentos con ávida curiosidad antes de incorporarse al lado de Alastor y comenzar a marcar el compás de la música con su pie y Alastor, al verla hacerlo mientras esbozaba aquella magnífica sonrisa, no pudo resistirse y tomó la bolsa de papel de entre las manos de Charlie para colocarla junto a los músicos y decir:

–Los molestaré un momento con esto caballeros. 

Alastor se volvió hacia Charlie para tomarla de la mano y sacarla a bailar.

La gente comenzó a colocarse a su alrededor para mirar el llamativo espectáculo, no obstante, la pareja se encontraba demasiado concentrada en el otro como para prestar atención al resto del mundo, hasta que la música se detuvo y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Charlie sonreía eufórica, sin embargo Alastor dejó de contemplarla para elevar su mirada y distinguir, más allá de la gente que los circundaba, a una oscura silueta que en seguida se perdió en una de las calles aledañas. El locutor elevó una ceja ante la confirmación de la evidente persecución de la que eran objeto; alguien deseaba jugar al gato y al ratón.

–Eso fue maravilloso –comentó Charlie.

–Siempre es un placer bailar contigo _my dear._

Alastor la vio sonrojarse una vez más y por ello rio complacido.

Tras tomar la bolsa de Charlie, compensar y agradecer a los músicos quienes pidieron gustosos volver a hacer otra dupla en una nueva ocasión dadas las buenas propinas, Alastor y Charlie continuaron su camino.

–¿Y la estación de radio se encuentra por aquí? –preguntó ella.

–Algunas calles más adelante. ¿Te gustaría ir?

Los ojos de Charlie se iluminaron de nueva cuenta, antes de que la princesa asintiera y estallara de emoción una vez más.

En medio de las observaciones, preguntas y charla amena que Charlie mantenía con Alastor, el recorrido les resultó más bien breve.

–Hemos llegado a mi humilde lugar de trabajo –dijo el locutor deteniéndose ante un edificio.

–¡Esto es fascinante! –acotó Charlie. 

–Podría conseguir que dieras un vistazo dentro, si de verdad lo deseas, _dear_. –La princesa se hallaba eufórica.

Alastor amplió su sonrisa con satisfacción ante la reacción desmedida de su compañera. Ambos dirigieron sus pasos hacia la entrada, mas se detuvieron al ver que alguien abandonaba la estación. Aquella persona al ver a Alastor, se adelantó para saludarlo.

–¿Trabajando en tu día libre mi estimado? –preguntó Alastor por cortesía tras el saludo.

–Sí. Surgió un imprevisto y tuve que cubrir a Roger. –Alastor vio como la mirada de su compañero se centraba en Charlie antes de volver a fijarla en su persona–. ¿Tú qué haces por acá en tu día de descanso? Y tan bien acompañado. –El hombre se retiró el sombrero para colocarlo en su pecho y hacer una inclinación ante Charlie–. Señorita.

–Hola, buenas tardes.

–Damos una caminata vespertina –retomó Alastor y su compañero de trabajo sonrió divertido.

–Si Mimzy llega a verte se va a poner furiosa. –Aquello atrajo la atención de la princesa. ¿Quién era Mimzy?–. Con tu popularidad con las damas siempre se ha sentido molesta, pero en ésta ocasión tendría verdaderos motivos –concluyó para guiñar un ojo a Charlie quien evocó una risa discreta, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Alastor.

–Mimzy es demasiado segura de sí como para preocuparse por pequeñeces –dijo el locutor antes de ofrecer su brazo a Charlie de nueva cuenta y ella lo aceptó un tanto contrariada, acababan de llegar y no habían entrado a la estación como le había dicho.

–Ya hablando en serio. –El semblante del hombre se tornó sombrío de repente–. Deberían de andar con cuidado. El “Terror de Nueva Orleans” volvió a atacar anoche.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Charlie y aquel hombre la miró asombrado.

–¿No ha oído hablar de él?

–Charlie prefiere evitar esos temas, mi estimado –intervino Alastor.

–Sea como sea –retomó aquel–, la recomendación de la policía es andar con precaución y evitar salir de noche de no ser necesario. –Tras su advertencia soltó un suspiro de cansancio–. Bueno, me retiro. –Volvió su atención a Charlie para hacer una nueva inclinación–. Espero verla pronto señorita. –La manera con la que le sonrió a la princesa irritó a Alastor–. Nos vemos mañana compañero.

Tanto Charlie como Alastor lo vieron alejarse y cuando el locutor tuvo la certeza de que ya no lo escucharía, comentó:

–Eso fue verdaderamente impropio. –Si Charlie hubiese prestado más atención, se habría dado cuenta de que Alastor se encontraba molesto, pero él prontamente quitó toda importancia al asunto–. ¿Te parece si continuamos con nuestro camino Charlie? Parece que ahora no es buen momento para entrar. –La aludida asintió con pesar y resignación, mas no se atrevió a contrariar.

–¿Crees que sea seguro? –preguntó después de avanzados unos metros, puesto que palabras dichas por el compañero de Alastor habían hecho mella en ella.

Pese a que Charlie provenía del sitio a donde van a parar todos aquellos pecadores, dónde las batallas y genocidios eran cosa habitual, el sentirlo tan palpable de ese lado, en el mundo de los vivos, le afectaba de igual manera.

–Puedes confiar en mí _sweetheart_ , estaremos bien.

Un par de horas más tarde, iluminados por las luces de las farolas del _French Quarter_ , la pareja tomó asiento en una banca libre fuera del establecimiento en el que habían cenado y Alastor se percató de que aquella molesta presencia continuaba acechándolos, por lo que en una momento de distracción de su compañera, envió a su oscuro amigo a encargarse del asunto. Más tarde, Alastor sería informado de que su sombra había sido burlada por aquello.

–¿Hay algo más que desees hacer _darling_? –La princesa pensó en ello un momento y, pese a que se sentía triste por volver a casa y concluir con su día fuera, no quería exigir demasiado a su cuerpo ahora que por fin se había sentido menos exhausta.

–Creo que una taza de café caliente frente a la chimenea estaría bien.

–¡Perfecto!

Tomaron el tranvía de regreso y al entrar en el pantano, apartado de toda la iluminación artificial, esa noche en que el cielo se encontraba casi despejado, Charlie por primera vez pudo contemplar el manto estrellado que cubría a Nueva Orleans en todo su esplendor y, como aquella vez hace una semana que se conmovió con la claridad de la cúpula celeste y sus nubes, elevó su mano deseando poder alcanzar el firmamento.

–Es precioso.

Alastor la contempló en silencio antes de elevar su mano para tomar la de ella y atraer su atención.

–Aún hay algo más que debemos ver _sweetheart_.

Tomados de la mano, Alastor condujo a Charlie a través del pantano y ella, mientras veía su alta figura abrirse paso en la oscuridad con presteza, sentía algo cálido crecer en su interior; Charlie miró sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió.

–Hemos llegado _my dear_ –informó Alastor al voltear y tomar la bolsa de entre las manos de Charlie una vez más.

La princesa, tras entregar sus pertenencias se asomó por un lado de Alastor para abrir los ojos con desmesura al contemplar la belleza de cientos de luciérnagas iluminando aquella profusa oscuridad metros adelante. Alastor no se perdió detalle de su asombro.

–Es tan hermoso –musitó ella adelantándose con cautela hasta quedar en medio de aquel brillo. Alastor permaneció en su sitio, contemplándola en la distancia.

Charlie elevó sus manos con delicadeza embelesada por ese nuevo secreto que le desvelaba el pantano. La princesa se inclinó para poder mirar de cerca una luciérnaga posada en una hoja alta la cual emprendió vuelo y pasó frente a su rostro, conmoviéndola a tal punto que creyó que volvería a llorar. Alastor pudo contemplar de nueva cuenta aquella orgullosa cornamenta, emergida como aquella mañana en que vio a su invitada por vez primera.

La princesa, rebasada por la euforia y el cúmulo de tantas emociones en un mismo día, dejó a su cuerpo actuar y en un arrebato se giró para volver sus pasos corriendo y lanzarse hacia Alastor para abrazarlo por la cintura.

–¡Gracias Al! –dijo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él y fue turno de Alastor de abrir sus ojos con sorpresa.

Él permaneció quieto con los brazos elevados a los lados mientras sentía como ella lo estrechaba con más fuerza y, sin poder evitarlo, su corazón se aceleró; fue apenas un instante, lo que tardó en recobrar su compostura y tomar a Charlie por uno de sus hombros para apartarla con delicadeza. La princesa se sintió confundida, avergonzada y rechazada.

–¡Lo siento! –se apresuró a decir–, no quise molestarte.

–Por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar Charlie querida –dijo él con su habitual sonrisa, pero su mirada era severa–. Pero debes recordar que no me gusta ser tocado, así que evitemos que esto vuelva a suceder –concluyó mientras alisaba su camisa y notando como Charlie se encogía de hombros mientras su mirada descendía con tristeza; aquello lo incordió.

–De verdad lo lamento. –Charlie apretó sus manos fuertemente contra su pecho intentando retener las lágrimas. Sintió cómo Alastor le daba un par de palmadas en la cabeza y eso solo la hizo sentir más humillada.

–Volvamos a casa –dijo él y, tras colocar su mano libre a su espalda, comenzó a caminar de vuelta.

Recorrieron el camino en medio de un incómodo silencio, totalmente ajeno a su ya habitual cercanía. Al entrar, Charlie se acercó con cautela hacia Alastor para toma la bolsa de entre sus manos.

–De verdad lamento lo de hace un rato –insistió ella sin mirarlo a los ojos–. Buenas noches –dijo Charlie antes de dar media vuelta y subir con premura la escalera para encerrarse en su habitación.

Recargada contra la puerta estrechó la bolsa contra su pecho mientras intentaba retener el llanto.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto que él la hubiese rechazado? La imagen de Alastor comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez acompañada del mar de emociones que había sentido los últimos días y fue entonces que lo entendió. Charlie se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y, colocando la bolsa a su lado para tomar el amuleto de entre su ropa, sujetó con fuerza el objeto entre sus manos asumiéndolo finalmente: ella gustaba de Alastor y temía estar comenzando a enamorarse de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez traigo el capítulo algo tarde, una disculpa nuevamente, los fines de semana se me complican un poco más actualizar.
> 
> Alastor sigue en estado de negación, ojalá asuma lo que siente antes de que sea tarde. 
> 
> Gracias por su tiempo, nos leemos mañana.


	9. Este sentimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva boss y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

Tras verla subir por la escalera, Alastor apretó los puños con fuerza a su espalda revasado por su frustración. El acto cometido por Charlie lo calificó de inmediato como osado, sin embargo fue lo que provocó en él lo que hizo que el locutor diera por sentado que las cosas se le comenzaban a escapar de las manos con respecto a su _charming demon belle_ y eso no lo complacía.

Metódico, sosegado y narcisista como era estaba dando demasiada importancia a la existencia de alguien más en su vida, y eso iba en contra de todo lo establecido por él mismo, por lo que esa noche decidió que debía retomar las riendas de su habitual forma de ser y para ello, en lo primero que concluyó fue que debía mantener, a partir de ese momento, una estricta relación con su invitada el tiempo restante que permaneciera en esa casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Alastor, ya firme en la idea de mantener distancia con Charlie, pasó junto a la habitación de la princesa y miró la puerta de soslayo sin detenerse, pese a que en su cabeza aún se mantenía viva la imagen abatida de ella la noche anterior, mas se recordó que debía dejarse de contemplaciones, tenía que recobrar el control, no obstante y para su sorpresa, en cuanto bajó y percibió a su dulce Charlie en el interior de la cocina, la tarea comenzó a complicarse; Alastor revivió su abrazo, su calor.

–¡Buenos días Al! –Chalie fue la primera en saludar al verlo a la entrada. Se encontraba vestida con la bata de dormir de su madre y pese a que la noche previa ella había evitado su mirada, esa mañana sonreía.

–Buenos días Charlie.

–Hice café –continuó ella mostrándole una taza–, ¿tienes alguna idea de con qué te gustaría acompañarlo?

–Tendrás que disculparme _my dear_ , pero hoy debo salir antes y me temo que no regresaré hasta el día de mañana por la tarde. –Aquella abrupta información tomó por sorpresa a la princesa y pese a que tenía demasiadas preguntas, ella no cuestionó nada, Alastor la vio sonreír nuevamente.

Charlie lo vio dirigirse a la puerta del sótano, abrirla y descender; la princesa no tuvo el valor de asomarse si quiera, aún conservaba su recelo por aquel espacio. Cuando Alastor regresó, traía a su hombro un morral de piel, como aquel que llevara consigo la mañana en que se encontraron en el pantano la primera vez y el hecho llamó la atención de Charlie, que de inmediato pensó que dentro llevaría ropa extra si su intención era volver después de su trabajo en la estación de radio.

–Ten un espléndido día entonces –agregó ella con un deje de tristeza.

–Lo tendré –respondió él; pese a su media sonrisa su tono fue seco, frío y distante ante la princesa.

Alastor tomó su abrigo y una boina del perchero y se dirigió hacia la salida.

–Y Charlie –llamó tras abrir la puerta–, no dejes la casa en ningún momento mientras estoy fuera. Nada de caminatas por el pantano, ¿entendido? –Charlie frunció el ceño ante semejante orden y, aunque quiso decir tantas cosas, él no le dio la oportunidad.

–Maravilloso. Me retiro –anunció antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Charlie apretó los puños molesta.

–Pues no eres mi padre para ordenarme nada –declaró hacia la puerta, aún a sabiendas de que no obtendría respuesta.

* * *

Después de desayunar en la cafetería en la que el día anterior comiera con Charlie, la cual ya acostumbraba visitar previo a la llegada de ella, dirigió sus pasos a la estación llegando poco antes de su hora acostumbrada y, para su desgracia, nada más atravesó la recepción el ambiente se volvió desagradable.

–¡Alastor! –saludó efusivo el mismo hombre con el que se encontraron el día anterior–. Debes saber que no voy a dejar que entres a esa cabina –dijo señalando la puerta desde su asiento–, hasta que no confieses ¿Quién era esa rubia con la que te vi ayer?

–¿Una rubia? –preguntó el otro hombre en el sitio, agregándose a la conversación.

–Y lo que es más importante –continuó ignorando al otro, con un gesto hacia Alastor que pretendía ser de complicidad–, ¿cuándo vas a presentármela? –Alastor rio.

–Oh, mi estimado amigo –el aludido frunció el ceño ante la actitud del locutor–. No veo cómo puedes estar tan interesado en ella si ambos sabemos que una dama así no se fijaría en ti. No, no, no. No importa cuánto te esfuerces, sería un esfuerzo vano.

–¡Oh, vamos! –insistió aquel–. No seas egoísta. ¿Acaso estás saliendo con ella? Porque si no es así, no entiendo cómo puede importarte que quiera salir con esa lindura. –Alastor se mantuvo imperturbable–. ¿Lo estás?

–Ese no es requisito para ser honesto contigo mi estimado. –El aludido bufó, reclinándose en su silla.

–Aguafiestas –concluyó tras colocar sus manos en su nuca. El tercero, ante el silencio generado, se inclinó hacia su compañero y preguntó:

–¿Era guapa?

–¡Era preciosa! –soltó el otro incorporándose–. Y bastante inocente por lo que pude apreciar –concluyó con una desagradable mirada lasciva y su compañero silbó largamente. Alastor sonreía impasible sin embargo por dentro quería estrangular a alguien. Ver y escuchar a aquellos insensatos expresarse así de una dama, de Charlie en particular hacía que le hirviera la sangre, mas supo contenerse. No tenía por qué molestarse, pecadores eran pecadores y no deberían provocar en él nada más que diversión y, tratando de disipar su exabrupto, se recordó que esa sería una gran noche y por ello no debía permitir que un par de bufones estropearan su humor.

Una vez en el interior de la cabina, Alastor intentó llevar a cabo su trabajo sin que el recuerdo de su encantadora invitada lo invadiera con cada canción, cada melodía; en vano hizo un esfuerzo mayúsculo por dejar de cuestionarse una y otra vez si Charlie lo sintonizaba a esas alturas y si lo hacía, ¿sonreía?, ¿bailaba o cantaba?, ¿se sonrojaba? El recuerdo de su rostro marcado por un rubor mientras lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos lo rebasó, por lo que, en cuanto se hizo el corte a la programación para dar paso a la música, se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara. La imagen que le devolvió el pequeño espejo frente a él era la descripción de la locura.

–Charlie, oh, Charlie –repitió como aquella noche en que ella se retiró con el Grimorio–. Vaya que eres una _charming demon belle_.

* * *

Al terminar su jornada, Alastor encaminó sus pasos al Mimzy's Club el cual, a esa hora, se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Se sentó ante la barra y dejó su bolso a su lado ante los ojos del bar tender que lo miró con fastidio.

–Tú –soltó aquel, molesto.

–¡Husker, mi buen amigo! –Alastor saludó efusivo y el aludido gruñó.

–Nada de “Husker” tú maldito hijo de perra. ¡Cada vez que apareces no traes contigo más que problemas!

–Es bueno verte también. –Husk sostuvo con una mano el vaso que estaba secando para con la otra golpear su frente.

–¿Qué demonios quieres esta vez? –Alastor soltó una carcajada ante la actitud de su amigo.

–Oh, no te preocupes. Solo estoy aquí para distraerme de los problemas mundanos y disfrutar un momento del jazz y una buena copa de esa bebida especial servida por tus hábiles manos. –Husk no apartó su expresión de enfado y, en cambio, resopló molesto antes de volverse, mirar con recelo en torno suyo y dirigirse al sitio en que ocultaba la botella clandestina que se reservaba de manera exclusiva para él, por causa de la prohibición, debido a las órdenes de Mimzy. Fue en ese momento que algo a sus pies llamó su atención.

Alastor, curioso por la reacción de su amigo, se asomó por encima de la barra para ver en el suelo un sencillo moisés para bebé y en el interior, en medio de cobijas rosas, a una pequeña de casi dos años profundamente dormida.

–¿Quién es esta pequeña adorable?

–Se llama Niffty –respondió su malhumorado amigo–. Es hija de una de las chicas de Mimzy. Su abuela no ha podido cuidarla esta tarde por lo que se ha visto obligada a traerla. Vendrán por ella más tarde, pero hasta entonces, Mimzy me ha obligado a hacerme cargo.

–Siempre has tenido el carácter. –La mirada de Husk fue asesina.

Como si la hubiesen invocado, la melodiosa voz de la dueña resonó en el sitio por lo que el locutor de radio se puso de pie con una solemne sonrisa y se giró en su dirección.

–¡Alastor, cariño! –Mimzy apresuró sus cortos y gráciles pasos hasta conseguir colgarse del brazo del aludido un instante antes de que éste consiguiese retirarlo–. Me tenías muy abandonada –dijo ella haciendo un mohín–, y sabes que a Mimzy no se le debe descuidar.

–Me perdonarás Mimzy querida, pero he estado algo ocupado éstos días –se excusó–. Pero hoy me he hecho el tiempo de venir a admirar tu bella sonrisa y eso es algo que deberíamos celebrar. –Mimzy lanzó un chillido agudo que fastidió a su bar tender, quien rodó los ojos en consecuencia.

–Entonces acompáñame a mí oficina que ahí estaremos más cómodos –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Alastor la siguió tras el escenario y, previo al ingreso de los camerinos, se detuvieron ante una puerta que Mimzy abrió y por la que ingresaron finalmente.

–Toma asiento dulzura –dijo ella al dejarse caer en el sillón de dos plazas y palmear el lugar a su lado–, que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Alastor escuchó pacientemente las historias de la dama acerca de cómo la prohibición y la situación económica seguía afectando a su negocio, ella le habló de las nuevas implementaciones que había ideado para mantenerlo a flote y de vez en cuando lanzó indirectas de lo mucho que le había costado pasar por todo eso ella sola para concluir con nuevos reproches ante la actitud indiferente del locutor.

–¡Podría tener a cualquiera a mis pies! –expresó Mimzy, y tenía razón–. No solo en Nueva Orleans sino en toda Luisiana, pero aquel a quien de verdad quiero continúa haciéndose del rogar. –Su indignación creció al ver como Alastor soltaba su risa habitual.

–Dulce Mimzy, te lo he dicho demasiadas veces, mi estilo de vida no me permite considerar ningún compromiso. –Mimzy sonrió molesta ante el comentario.

–¿Es cierto eso Alastor? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos–. Porque esta mañana me enteré de que te vieron bailando y paseándote con una mujer por todo el Barrio Francés la tarde de ayer. ¿Qué me dices de eso, eh?–. Alastor elevó una ceja divertido.

–Simple _my dear_ –dijo él restándole importancia al asunto–, que hay personas que necesitan ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. –No obstante aquella respuesta no resultó complaciente para la empresaria. Mimzy quiso gritarle, reprocharle el que estuviera saliendo y tonteando con otras mujeres a su espalda en lugar de centrarse en ella, de pasear con ella, pero sabía que con Alastor aquello no solo era inútil, sino contraproducente por lo que respiró profundo para intentar ahogar su coraje y no desaprovechar la oportunidad de compartir con él esa noche.

–¿Vas a quedarte a ver mi acto? –prefirió preguntar, acercándose con mirada suplicante.

–Será un placer _darling_.

Para suerte de Alastor alguien tocó la puerta en ese instante y Mimzy gruñó molesta.

–¿¡Qué quieren!?

–Señorita Mimzy, la solicita un proveedor. –Se escuchó decir del otro lado de la puerta, por lo que la aludida suspiró con cansancio.

–Tengo que ver de qué se trata. ¿Me esperas aquí cariño?

–Lo mejor será que te acompañe _my dear_ –Y Mimzy chasqueó la lengua aún con más molestia.

–Puedes dejar tus cosas si lo deseas –soltó ella de manera brusca.

–Eso sería de gran ayuda querida, pero no será necesario muchas gracias.

De nuevo ante la barra, Alastor pidió una copa de whisky en el código que Husk conocía bien y, mientras su amigo la servía, el locutor dio un largo vistazo en torno el salón, el cual ya se veía animado. Los murmullos de charlas distintas, opacados por la música de la banda daba nueva vida al lugar.

Más que pretender disfrutar de la música y la bebida como había anunciado, la intención de Alastor al acudir allí había sido la de encontrar una nueva víctima con la qué desahogar su excitación surgida la noche anterior, tan nueva e incómoda, al haber sentido el cuerpo de Charlie aferrado al suyo; lo necesitaba. Tenía que extinguir el fuego nacido de contemplar aquella mirada, aquella sonrisa, de aquel contacto y no se le ocurrió una manera mejor.

–Ten –dijo Husk extendiéndole el vaso–. Y más te vale no poner de mal humor a la dueña o me encargaré de cobrarte lo que resulte de tu estupidez. –Alastor rio, supuso que Husk también sabía lo que decían los rumores acerca de él y Charlie sin embargo no le prestó más atención.

Avanzada la velada se armó un escándalo en el salón debido a que un hombre, en inconveniente estado de ebriedad gracias a la petaca con alcohol que cargaba consigo, había estado acosando no solo a las chicas que servían las mensas sino a la dama de una mesa contigua, por lo que la pareja de ella le propinó un golpe en la cara que lo aturdió, más que el alcohol que corría por sus venas y, entre varios de los hombres en el sitio terminaron echándolo del establecimiento sin llegar a llamar a la policía; fue entonces que Alastor vio su oportunidad.

–Vuelvo en un momento mi estimado.

Había dejado pasar unos minutos desde que echaran a aquel hombre por lo que al salir del club, con su bolso aún al hombro, tuvo que solicitar ayuda a su amiga umbría para que localizara a su víctima de esa noche. La sombra de Alastor encontró al hombre inclinado en una callejuela mientras vomitaba.

Los pasos de Alastor eran calmos y seguros mientras se acercó por detrás del sujeto, su sonrisa era amplia; su sombra se encargó de someter al hombre como ya era la costumbre y el cuchillo atravesó aquel flácido abdomen con facilidad. Alastor ahogó su impulso por mutilar cada parte de aquel cuerpo y simplemente giró el arma, aún en el interior del hombre, para asegurarse de su muerte. El cuchillo abandonó el cuerpo en un movimiento ágil y mientras la víctima en el suelo agonizaba, Alastor tomó la cartera de su bolsillo para vaciarla y posteriormente arrojarla junto al cuerpo. Ese asesinato no sería atribuido al “Terror de Nueva Orleans”, no era necesario, se había cometido por mero placer.

Después de asegurarse de la pulcritud de su atuendo, Alastor volvió justo a tiempo para evitar la ligera lluvia que comenzaba a precipitarse sobre el Barrio Francés y poder escuchar el final del acto de Mimzy. 

Ya dentro del club, Alastor se colocó en un ángulo en el que la dueña pudiese verlo y Mimzy, al divisarlo, sonrió encantada. En medio de los aplausos el locutor la vio bajar del escenario para encaminarse directo hacia él.

–¿Qué te ha parecido mi actuación, querido? –dijo haciendo círculos con su índice sobre el pecho de Alastor.

–¡Ha sido sublime! –comentó él antes tomar la mano de Mimzy para atraerla hacia sus labios y besar su dorso–. No podía apartar la mirada. –El rubor en las mejillas de Mimzy no hizo mella en él, no lo complacía, y nuevamente la imagen de Charlie asaltó su pensamiento, como si su subconsciente se empecinara en hacer comparaciones que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, le parecía humillante.

–Solo atiendo a algunos clientes y vengo por ti –susurró ella antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia el grupo de hombres que solicitaban de su presencia. Alastor por su parte volvió a tomar asiento ante la barra para solicitar a su amigo su tercera copa de la noche.

A petición del público, la banda comenzó a tocar una melodía que Alastor reconoció como “ _What is this thing called love"_ de Leo Reisman y las parejas en el centro de la pista bailaron abrazadas, mirándose a los ojos de manera intensa y de nuevo su pensamiento deparó en su invitada.

“ _ **What is this thing called love,**_

_**This funny thing called love?** _

_**Just who can solve its mystery?** _

_**Why should it make a fool of me?”** _

En la sonrisa del locutor se dibujaba amargura mientras perdía su vista en el líquido dentro del vaso.

–Oh, Charlie.

_**“I saw you there one wonderful day.** _

_**You took my heart and you threw it away.** _

_**Now I ask the Lord in heaven above,** _

_**What is this thing called love?”** _

Vació el contenido de la copa intentando ahogar aquel nuevo pensamiento; no obstante el estupor del alcohol le resultó contraproducente. Se apoderó de él un deseo infame por hundir sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios de su encantadora huésped; de atraerla y estrecharla contra él hasta ser capaz de percibir el ascenso y descenso de su pecho ante sus respiraciones aceleradas; percibir incluso al corazón de su invitada agitado por la premeditación; pensó en hundirse en la profundidad de su mirada y sentir a sus alientos entremezclarse por la cercanía. Un ardiente fuego comenzó a consumir sus entrañas al pensar en sus manos recorriendo el camino que marcaba la curvatura de sus mejillas, cuello, hombros; extasiadas por el tacto imaginario de aquella piel y se planteó la posibilidad de ultrajarla con sus labios.

En su rostro se evidenciaba oscuridad y deseo.

–Tu maldita cara de enfermo me aterra –dijo Husk al ver que su cliente contemplaba el vacío del vidrio y Alastor soltó una risa estrepitosa.

–El temor es una buena sensación mi buen amigo.

–He venido por ti cariño –dijo Mimzy al colocarse a su lado. Estaba bella y radiante, sin embargo los ojos de Alastor se encontraban cegados por otro brillo.

Sortearon las mesas y a los clientes para entrar de nuevo en la oficina de Mimzy que se sentó ante su escritorio para encender un cigarrillo y comenzar a hablar lo tratado con sus clientes, de cómo los afectos de éstos no tenían ningún significado especial para ella y entonces Alastor comenzó a adularla como le era costumbre, sin ninguna intención más allá de mantener a la bella empresaria dentro de su encanto, le convenía.

–Me parece que nos falta algo de bebida para celebrar –dijo ella antes de salir y solicitar por lo bajo a una de sus empleadas una botella de champán–. Veo que por fin dejas ese bolso, ¿qué cargas ahí?

–Oh, nada relevante –respondió Alastor con una expresión que lo hacía ver encantador–. Solo algo de ropa limpia en caso de que deba pasar la noche con una bella dama. No podría presentarme al trabajo con el mismo atuendo del día anterior. –Mimzy rio de manera estridente para terminar mirando a Alastor con una sonrisa seductora.

–Tú, diablillo.

Recibieron la botella en una charola con dos copas y, aún cuando Mimzy sirvió ambas, fue ella la única en beber su contenido y, con el pasar de la noche, el de la botella. La intención de Mimzy por pasar una velada apasionada con Alastor se vio frustrada por los niveles de alcohol en su sangre. Alastor la vio dormir a su lado y optó por cubrirla con su saco. Se acercó para contemplar su rostro en busca de alguna reacción de su cuerpo y solo consiguió que el recuerdo del rostro durmiente de Charlie lo aquejara. Salió de la oficina y confirmó que el establecimiento estaba ya cerrado y que el personal que quedaba terminaba de limpiar el lugar. Husk gruñó al ver a Alastor detenerse ante él.

–Creí que te habías largado hace mucho –escupió Husk.

–No me sentía cómodo de dejar a la bella Mimzy sola en tan vulnerable estado. –Husk resopló.

–Como digas.

Todo estaba saliendo como Alastor lo tenía contemplado: había encontrado una víctima, cuyo crimen podría ser relacionado con un asalto y de no ser así, aquellos quienes lo arrojaron fuera del club serían los principales sospechosos y ahora allí, a la vista de varios, el locutor tenía su coartada gracias a Mimzy.

Pasaron el resto de las horas en el establecimiento en el que el locutor hizo uso de las instalaciones para alistarse antes de despertar a Mimzy, quien solo deseaba que el mundo se apagara a su alrededor.

–Maldito dolor de cabeza –dijo ella.

Desayunaron en un restaurante cercano y una vez Alastor estuvo seguro de que su acompañante podía valerse por sí misma, él se encaminó hacia la estación de radio donde se dio tiempo de repasar el programa del día con tranquilidad. Hablaría del crimen de anoche y aquello lo hizo sentir muy bien.

El resto de la jornada creyó que aquel desahogo lo haría tener la mente clara pero grande fue su frustración al confirmar que no.

Prefirió centrarse en otras cosas, como el cuestionarse el por qué de que aquella oscura presencia no se hubiese presentado ante él en todo el día anterior, pese a que había recorrió muchas de las calles que el domingo transitara con Charlie. Ni sí quiera en su camino de regreso a casa al salir de la estación se vio acechado como la vez anterior.

Al llegar a casa, Alastor se extrañó de encontrar la puerta cerrada sin seguro, mas no le dio demasiada importancia. Esperó encontrar a Charlie sentada en la sala leyendo y tuvo que admitir que se sintió decepcionado al no ser recibido por su sonrisa. Dejó sus cosas en el lugar acostumbrado y miró en la cocina encontrándola intacta.

Quiso permanecer tranquilo, sin embargo ante semejante silencio intentó percibir la presencia de ella en la casa y, al no serle posible, aún en contra de sí se sintió impaciente, por lo que decidió subir las escaleras y terminó por dirigirse a la habitación de su invitada. Se detuvo ante la puerta, intentó escucharla, percibirla una vez más pero el resultado fue el mismo, nada. Finalmente tocó.

–¿Charlie?

Al no tener respuesta, y en un último intento por pensar de manera racional, se dijo que tal vez se encontraría dormida, mas en seguida se cuestionó el que la energía de aquel sacrificio hubiese durado tan poco.

Considerando toda su exaltación como algo absurdo, estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero un impulso interno y contrario a lo que se había planteado de no acercarse a ella, lo hizo querer estar seguro y terminó por ello tomando el pomo de la puerta para entrar.

La habitación se encontraba vacía y sobre la cama vio el Grimorio y el amuleto que Alastor le había dado a Charlie.

–Búscala –ordenó a su sombra.

Su compañero rastreó la casa y los alrededores durante minutos para confirmar, momentos más tarde, que Charlie no estaba allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más lamento la demora y más el que no haya subido el capítulo ayer, pero ha sido una sema a complicada y al final terminó ganando el cansancio.
> 
> Todo apunta a que estaré actualizando por las noches. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y su tiempo. Nos leemos mañana (espero).


	10. Sola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva boss y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

Sorprendida porque esa mañana de lunes también pudo abrir los ojos con facilidad, Charlie se puso de pie de manera enérgica hasta que la avalancha de sucesos del día anterior provocó que su sonrisa se fuese mermando. Le gustaba Alastor, y le resultaba evidente que Alastor no gustaba de ella, por lo que durante la noche se dedicó a asumir el hecho repitiéndose que él solo la ayudaba por mero interés, que se mostraba como un caballero hacia ella pues era algo intrínseco en él y remató con la posibilidad que él ya tuviese alguien especial en su vida; Mimzy habían dicho. Así que en un último suspiro dejó su pesadumbre, resuelta a centrarse en encontrar otra manera de volver a casa. En cuanto a lo que sentía por Alastor, si lo pasaba a un segundo plano tal vez sus emociones se desdibujarían hasta quedar como un bello recuerdo.

Charlie Inhaló profundo y se dio ánimo con los puños cerrados.

–¡Vamos a hacerlo!

Por la hora dedujo que Alastor se estaría alistando para salir y creyó que sería un buen detalle sorprenderlo con una taza de café como disculpa por el exabrupto de la noche, por lo que bajó y se ocupó en prepararlo y, al poco de terminar, escuchó el murmullo de pasos a su espalda por lo que volteó para encontrarse con Alastor en el umbral de la cocina. Pese a que él mantenía su sonrisa habitual, había algo en su mirada que lo hacía percibirse distante.

–¡Buenos días Al!

–Buenos días Charlie.

Ante el tono solemne con que respondió al saludo, la princesa no pudo evitar pensar en que seguía molesto por el exabrupto y eso la hizo sentirse un tanto incómoda, mas hizo todo por mantener su buen ánimo.

–Hice café, ¿tienes alguna idea de con qué te gustaría acompañarlo?

–Tendrás que disculparme _my dear_ , pero hoy debo salir antes y me temo que no regresaré hasta el día de mañana por la tarde. –Fue evidente que el aviso la tomó por sorpresa; Charlie apretó el agarre de la taza por apenas un breve instante, por lo que resultó imperceptible, ante un pensamiento intruso.

“¿Pasarás la noche con Mimzy?”

“No es asunto mío” se recordó a la par que sonreía.

Mientras lo veía andar por la casa tomando aquellas cosas extra a las que usualmente llevaba, el buen ánimo de Charlie, el que tanto ejercicio mental le había tomado, se fue mermando hasta que terminó por despedirlo con un notorio deje de tristeza.

–Ten un espléndido día entonces.

–Lo tendré –respondió el, marcando una clara distancia.

Charlie apenas estaba digiriendo la frialdad de aquello cuando él agregó después de llamarla:

–No dejes la casa en ningún momento mientras estoy fuera. Nada de caminatas por el pantano, ¿entendido? –La orden la descolocó, frunció el ceño, y aunque quiso decir tantas cosas, él no le dio la oportunidad y se fue.

–Pues no eres mi padre para ordenarme nada –declaró ella hacia la puerta, aún a sabiendas de que no obtendría respuesta.

Alastor no tuvo la delicadeza de pedirlo, tampoco dio motivo alguno que justificase la orden, simplemente se mostró imperativo, autoritario; el que estuviese molesto no le atribuía ningún derecho sobre ella.

–¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó al aire mientras alimentaba a las gallinas–. ¿Pretende que me quede sentada esperando mientras él está fuera haciendo… lo que sea que tenga planeado hacer? ¡Pues se equivoca! No voy a escucharlo hasta que no me de una explicación razonable –concluyó antes de volver a la casa, lavarse las manos para preparar el desayuno y al terminar, la princesa miró el contenido de la olla con desagrado.

–Al menos es comestible –se dijo en voz alta para hacerse el ánimo dado que había preparado lo suficiente como para comer el resto del día.

Al terminar de desayunar y asear lo utilizado miró la radio y se reprendió al sentir que cedía, por lo que optó por salir y dar una caminata por el pantano, justo lo que él había dicho que no hiciera, dejando sobre su cama el amuleto que él le había dado el día anterior.

* * *

–Bien jugado Charlie –se dijo en voz alta, sintiéndose absurda–, te alejas de la radio, pero vienes a parar aquí –dijo mientras llevaba la palma de su mano a su rostro.

Dejó la casa con la idea de que, si quería comenzar a dejar de pensar en él, lo primero que debía hacer era alejarse de las tentaciones y cosas que se lo recordasen y, al final, sus pasos la habían conducido al sitio en el que ella y Alastor habían tenido sus días de campo los primeros fines de semana. La princesa suspiró para después reírse de sí.

–Odio que sea tan encantador –declaró mientras tomaba asiento sobre tronco caído y perdía su vista en el pantano, buscando llenarse de la paz que allí reinaba, pero terminó por sumergirse en un estado de introspección nuevamente.

El día previo se habían cumplido apenas tres semanas desde que se quedara varada en el mundo humano y en tan poco tiempo ya había desarrollado sentimientos por Alastor que la abrumaban. Se reprendió por la comparación tan absurda, pero trataba de entender cómo era posible que sus sentimientos pudiesen presentarse de maneras tan distintas: con Seviathan, al ser conocidos de infancia la evolución fue tan sutil y paulatina, que le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta y ahora, en el caso de Alastor, su pensamiento se encontraba atado a una persona que apenas conocía de una manera que parecía irreal; la velocidad era tan absurda al igual que la intensidad y, lo que más temía era que estos sentimientos siguieran creciendo con cada día que pasase a su lado… Había enloquecido, no había otra explicación; el cúmulo de ansiedad por verse arrojada a un mundo donde no tenía nada, sola y sin una forma no violenta de volver a casa, había hecho que la gratitud que sentía por el hombre que le había tendido la mano se confundiera con otra emoción.

Su atracción hacia él no tenía que ver con su fascinación por aquella perpetua sonrisa que variaba de amplitud según la situación y que se veía enfatizada por la expresión de sus ojos; tampoco se relacionaba con la elegancia de sus movimientos y el tono seductor de su voz en ocasiones, ni con su humor tan peculiar, ni con…

–Basta Charlie, estás divagando. Al solo debe ser un amigo para ti, nada más.

Porque si lo veía tan solo como a un amigo, ya no le afectaría la idea de que pudiese estar enamorado de alguien más, ni le dolería.

Charlie comenzó a cantar a capela “ _The Man I love_ " (versión 1928) en una serenata al pantano que la rodeaba en un espontáneo intento por desahogarse.

“ _ **When the mellow moon begins to beam.**_

_**Every night I dream a little dream.** _

_**And of course Prince Charming is the theme** _

_**The he, for me.** _

_**Although I realize as well as you** _

_**It is seldom that a dream comes true,** _

_**To me it's clear** _

_**That he'll appear.”** _

Se burló de la absurda idea que llegó a considerar alguna vez, que había sido capricho del destino el conocerlo, pero eso solo sucede en los cuentos.

" _ **Some day he'll come along, the man I love**_

_**And he'll be big and strong, the man I love** _

_**And when he comes my way,** _

_**I'll do my best to make him stay."** _

Charlie se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar mientras extendía sus brazos para enfatizar cada frase, cada estrofa.

" _ **He'll look at me and smile, I'll understand**_

_**And in a little while, he'll take my hand** _

_**And though it seems absurd** _

_**I know we both won't say a word."** _

La imagen del rostro del locutor cerca del de ella después de cada baile; de sus ojos entrecerrados acompañados de su sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa.

" _ **Maybe I shall meet him Sunday,**_

_**Maybe Monday, maybe not** _

_**Still I'm sure to meet him one day** _

_**Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day."** _

Debía asumirlo, todo lo vivido no podía ser considerado como algo más que una ilusión; aquella casa apartada en medio del pantano, bajo el bello cielo de Nueva Orleans se quedaría atrás junto con sus sentimientos cuando despertara.

" _ **He'll build a little home just meant for two**_

_**From which I'll never roam, who would? would you?** _

_**And so, all else above,** _

_**I'm waiting for the man I love."** _

La princesa suspiró. Sonreía, pero en su expresión se leía tristeza.

–Debo comunicar a mamá y papá que estoy bien –se recordó; era lo primordial y debía centrarse solo en lo en lo primordial, como debió hacer desde el principio.

Tan ensimismada se encontraba, que no se percató de la presencia oscura que había estado observándola desde hacía un rato, como un cazador que contempla a su presa, y que se encargó de acecharla en su camino de vuelta a la casa. Era la misma que los había estado siguiendo a ella y a Alastor en su visita al Barrio Francés.

Cuando Charlie ingresó a la casa, aquella presencia pretendió ingresar tras ella mas le fue imposible atravesar el umbral más allá del porche, la casa estaba protegida con un encantamiento, el mismo que hizo sentir abrumada a la princesa la primera vez que entró.

Aquella figura oscura al verse imposibilitada de continuar, decidió que era momento de regresar e informar lo que había localizado.

* * *

El resto de la tarde después de comer, Charlie optó por releer el ritual que llevaría a cabo para comunicarse con su familia y de otros pasajes hasta que se dio cuenta de que afuera comenzaba a oscurecer.

Tras terminar con el desastroso platillo en la cena y limpiar de nuevo lo usado, subió a su habitación por las cosas que habían comprado en aquella tienda para llevarlas a la sala y realizar el ritual. La princesa se puso de cuclillas frente a la chimenea e intentó encenderla con su fuego, era cuestión de un chasquido de dedos, sin embargo no funcionó. Miró la Palma de su mano extrañada por el asunto, desde que comenzó a sentirse fatigada le había resultado imposible hacerlo, pero creyó que ahora que se sentía revitalizada tal vez podría volver a conseguirlo; no fue así.

La princesa terminó por encender la chimenea como Alastor le había mostrado para incorporarse y colocarse en el centro de la sala. Tomó de la bolsa la tiza, dibujó el pentagrama, colocó las velas y las encendió. El procedimiento era similar al de la apertura del portal para ingresar al infierno, por lo que una idea cruzó por su cabeza:

–Tal vez si lo intento… –musitó antes de dirigir la mirada al Grimorio a su lado. No lo había hecho antes puesto que había dado por sentado lo que allí estaba escrito, mas si se atrevía, no perdía nada con intentarlo, pero… ¿y si lo conseguía? Si el portal se abría y tuviese la oportunidad de atravesarlo, ¿lo haría?

–Tal vez podría intentarlo mañana que pudiese despedirme de Al. No seria muy cortés de mi parte desaparecer sin decirle. –Pero negó con la cabeza, el planteamiento no surgió por cortesía, sino porque quería verlo una vez más antes de irse, sin embargo, ya estando frente a él ¿Tendría el coraje de marcharse? Charlie suspiró mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus manos, ¿a quién quería engañar? ¡Por supuesto que se arrepentiría! Se pediría esa noche y esperaría a la siguiente, pero ese día también se inventaría algo para otorgarse otro y luego otro y otro… por lo que abrazándose llegó a una resolución.

–Tengo que hacerlo.

Tomó el papel y la pluma que había acercado junto con lo demás y se propuso a redactar una nota, solo en caso de que funcionara, y si lo hacía, bien podría regresar antes de devolver el libro a Stolas para despedirse propiamente; no obstante ahora se vio enfrentada a la temible hoja en blanco, quería plasmar tantas cosas.

–Supongo que con algo sencillo bastará. –Y con el corazón rebosante de sentimientos encontrados escribió:

“Conseguí abrir el portal y regresar a casa. Espero poder volver y darte las gracias propiamente al menos una vez; mientras tanto, gracias por todo.”

–Charlie

Contempló la nota leyéndola varias veces antes de doblarla, ponerse de pie y dejarla con cuidado sobre el mueble junto a su sillón de una plaza.

–Es solo en caso de tener éxito, no tengo por qué sentirme decaída –se dijo mientras reía para llamar a su ánimo habitual.

Con una sonrisa de dirigió hacia el libro para tomarlo entre sus manos y abrirlo en la página que días antes tanto hiciera mella en ella. Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron con desmesura al ver como el pentagrama comenzaba a arder en llamas y terminaba por materializarse.

–Puedo volver –dijo sorprendida antes de estrechar el Grimorio contra su pecho y sonreír ampliamente por apenas un instante, hasta que la imagen del locutor apareció intrusa, intentando atormentarla; no obstante Charlie estaba resuelta a intentarlo.

Dentro del portal se reflejaba el caos del infierno por lo que inhaló profundo y, tras dar un último vistazo a la casa pronunció:

–Adiós Al. –Y entró en el portal, pero éste de inmediato se cerró y las llamas se apagaron–. Mierda. –Charlie se sintió estúpida.

Con pesadumbre volvió a donde había puesto la nota, la rompió y terminó por arrojarla al fuego de la chimenea. Después de darse un momento, volvió a dibujar el pentagrama con la tiza, encender las velas y con tristeza en la mirada escribió una nueva nota, ésta vez dirigida a sus padres. El mensaje fue breve:

“Me encuentro bien. Espero volver pronto.”

-Charlie

La princesa adelantó las páginas para poder leer el correspondiente conjuro y al hacerlo, solo las líneas del pentagrama se incendiaron en llamas, esta vez no pudo ver el infierno.

Charlie pinchó la yema de su dedo, dejó caer un par de gotas en el papel antes de doblarlo y arrojarlo hacia el centro del círculo y ver cómo éste se consumía en llamas en el aire. La princesa permaneció sentada en el suelo frente al pentagrama con las piernas recogidas por otro rato, mirando sin mirar realmente, sin querer pensar en nada, arropada por el murmullo de la lluvia.

* * *

En el infierno, dentro de una de las tantas habitaciones de la residencia Magne, Lucifer contemplaba con expresión sombría el mensaje de su hija escrito en fuego en una de las paredes.

–Manzanita.

* * *

Charlie despertó cansada y entumecida, lo atribuyó a que se había quedado dormida en el sillón de dos plazas de la sala toda la noche, cuando en realidad el hecho de haber enviado aquel mensaje había consumido gran parte de su energía.

Alastor le había dicho que llegaría hasta por la tarde, así que consideró quedarse recostada el resto de la mañana, idea que descartó con prontitud creyendo que su pesadez se iría al encargarse de sus rutinarias actividades; no funcionó. Atendió a las gallinas, se preparó el desayuno, aseó la cocina y realizó otros tantos quehaceres antes de decidirse a subir finalmente con el Grimorio y poder asearse.

En su habitación, cuando dejó el texto en la cama para tomar ropa limpia, contempló el amuleto que le había dado Alastor un breve instante antes de encaminarse hacia el baño.

–No, no más lamentaciones ni caras largas –se dijo en el camino.

Al igual que el día anterior, evitó encender la radio y salió a dar una caminata que pudiera ayudarla a despejarse, quiso disfrutar del pantano como la primera vez que lo recorrió y sin detener su paso estiró los brazos para desperezarse. Pero entonces lo sintió.

Charlie se detuvo para mirar en todas direcciones buscando de dónde provenía aquella sensación abrumadora, hasta que distinguió a unos metros adelante la figura de un hombre que la miraba fijamente; de su cuello pendían varios collares y colgantes pero lo que más atrajo su atención, fue aquella profunda mirada con la que la enfocaba, que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

–Buenas tardes –saludó ella con voz queda–. Con permiso. –Le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar a paso acelerado, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a otro hombre cerrarle el paso. Aquel otro no despedía esa aura temible, sin embargo no por eso dejó de sentirse nerviosa.

Charlie dio flanco izquierdo y comenzó a correr de vuelta a la casa evadiendo con habilidad los obstáculos del pantano hasta que sintió que la tomaban por el tobillo, provocando que cayera de bruces contra el suelo húmedo y lodoso; quiso incorporarse y seguir, pero algo se lo impidió. Miró en dirección al suelo y vio como una sombra oscura la tenía sujeta por el tobillo. Charlie chasqueó en vano sus dedos intentando incendiar aquello que la tenía sujeta y se removió inquieta al ver que el segundo hombre se acercaba hacia ella, consiguiendo someterla.

El hombre de poderosa aura se arrodilló frente a ella, abrió su mano exponiendo en su palma un polvo de color que terminó soplando hacia el rostro de Charlie, dejándola inconsciente. El hombre que tenía sujeta a la princesa la recostó para atarla de manos y pies antes de colocarla, como saco, sobre su hombro y comenzar a avanzar detrás del otro fuera del pantano en dirección a su auto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Oficialmente entramos a la recta final! Y me sigo emocionando cada vez que llegamos a este punto. Nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, me hace muy feliz.
> 
> Haré lo posible por mañana subir el siguiente capítulo. Hasta entonces.


	11. Oscuridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva boss y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

Alastor abrió la puerta del sótano y descendió con aquella complicada sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba molesto y alguien tendría que pagar.

El locutor tenía la certeza de que Charlie no había desaparecido por cuenta propia; no habría dejado el amuleto en casa si pensaba ir a la ciudad e interactuar con alguna otra persona, y mucho menos habría dejado el Grimorio si su intención era volver a su hogar. Evadió la amplia mesa del centro para dirigirse hacia el muro en el que se encontraba el librero, apartándolo con facilidad gracias al mecanismo que le había adaptado, descubriendo así una segunda puerta. Usó la llave y entró; el lugar era una exposición de frascos, yerbas, velas, documentos, entre otros objetos que evidenciaban la mezcla de _Voodoo, hoodoo_ y ocultismo, entre otras prácticas.

Alastor tomó polvo de ladrillo rojo para trazar en el suelo frente al altar el _veve_ de Papa Legba y sobre este comenzó a colocar dulces, los cuales odiaba pero que tenía consigo para ocasiones como esa, tabaco y cigarros, y procedió a encender las velas, realizar la ofrenda de ron y llamarlo a través de su oración. El guardián de las encrucijadas apareció ante Alastor en su forma de anciano, sujetando su bastón torcido y el locutor hizo una elegante reverencia presentando sus respetos.

–Debes estar desesperado para haberme llamado después de tanto. ¿Qué buscas ahora muchacho?

Alastor se mostró afable y adulador; ni los _loas_ ni el intermediario eran ajenos a las prácticas distintas a la religión que había estado llevando a cabo y pese a que ello no le había acarreado reproches, tenía que asegurarse de que esta vez no les resultase un inconveniente.

–Necesito de su ayuda para encontrar y traer de vuelta a una dama peculiar. –Papa Legba escuchó con interés, confirmando que la aludida era la nueva manzana de la discordia en ciertos círculos de Nueva Orleans.

–Es probable que tus intereses vayan en contra de otros _houngan, bokor_ e incluso _loas_. ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?

Alastor se sabía vender y Papa Legba había apreciado aquello en el locutor desde la primera vez que se encontrasen, por lo que después de escuchar sus argumentos y promesas lo meditó, provocando que la tensión aumentará entre ambos hasta que fue liberada cuando el guardián accedió finalmente.

–Le estoy sumamente agradecido –dijo Alastor haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

Papa Legba es conocido, además de su labor como intermediario, por su poder de eliminar los obstáculos y ofrecer oportunidades, fue así que tras un instante localizó a Charlie en un edificio, aún en Nueva Orleans.

–La encontrarás en el cementerio de St. Louis al anochecer –comunicó solemne–. Es una opción más viable que su localización actual. Planean ofrecerla en un ritual a la media noche, así que te recomiendo no tardes demasiado en aparecer, ya que si me llamaran antes de tu llegada y me convencieran de permitir el acceso hacia los _loas_ , es casi seguro que no la vuelvas a ver. –Alastor era consciente de ello.

–Muchas gracias nuevamente. –El locutor agregó otras tantas alabanzas y palabras de afecto por el favor recibido.

Al finalizar, Alastor pidió a Papa Legba que cerrara las puertas y al presenciar la marcha del guardián, comenzó a urdir un plan para traer a Charlie de vuelta. Con la información recibida, Alastor ya sabía a qué estaba enfrentándose; ahora le era evidente que algún otro sacerdote la tenía y podía asegurar que aquel no estaría solo. Volvió a la parte del sótano en la que exhibía sus armas, cerrando y ocultando la puerta tras de sí, y se detuvo frente a su colección.

Aunque el locutor consideró el apoyo de su rifle, llevar un arma así por las calles de Nueva Orleans resultaría demasiado llamativo por lo que tomó sus cuchillos para colocarlos en el interior de su morral de piel, junto con otras cosas que había tomado del otro espacio, y subir a la habitación de su invitada con la intención de llevar consigo aquel invaluable libro, puesto que pondría en práctica lo aprendido una vez más.

* * *

Charlie estuvo inconsciente por horas, influenciada por los efectos del sedante pero aún más por su propio cuerpo carente de energía. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, se vio recostada sobre su lado izquierdo en el suelo, amordazada y atada por las muñecas y tobillos, encerrada en lo que parecía un almacén. La princesa comenzó a removerse no obstante sus ataduras estaban demasiado ajustadas y lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse.

“Vamos, vamos”, se alentó con desesperación mientras intentaba quemar sus ataduras.

Frustrada se removió una última vez antes percibir aquella presencia oscura acercándose, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta para ver como era abierta y por ella ingresaba aquel hombre culpable de dejarla inconsciente, escoltado por otros dos sujetos armados. Aquel hombre avanzó hasta ponerse de cuclillas frente a ella y contemplarla fascinado. Podía ver sus rasgos demoníacos con claridad.

–Tú serás la clave para asegurar mi lugar como el número uno –dijo mientras evocaba una desagradable sonrisa.

Charlie había dejado el miedo atrás y ahora se encontraba furiosa, por lo que sus ojos se tornaron rojos mientras intentaba adelantarse y alcanzar al extraño, el cual se burló complacido por el vano intento de su ofrenda antes de tomar otro puñado de aquel extraño polvo que había usado en el pantano. Charlie al identificarlo, desvaneció el carmesí de su mirada previo a apartar su rostro hacia un lado e intentar retroceder, por lo que aquel hombre, con su mano libre, la tomó por las mejillas de manera brusca obligándola a encararlo, para así recibir aquel polvo de nueva cuenta directo a su rostro. Antes de perder la conciencia, la princesa miró a aquel hombre con el ceño fruncido y mirada colérica, no le daría el gusto de verla aterrada.

Mientras perdía la conciencia, Charlie pensó en su madre, su padre, en Razzle y Dazzle y por último en Alastor, antes de asumir con pesar, que ya no los vería.

La princesa no percibió los cambios de escenario: del almacén al auto, del auto al cementerio, el cual ya se encontraba custodiado por hombres armados en cada uno de los ingresos. La llevaron entre las tumbas y mausoleos hasta que fue depositada en el suelo junto a una icónica tumba.

Charlie pasó el tiempo sin ser consciente de lo que a su alrededor acontecía, hasta que en medio de su inconsciencia, la princesa comenzó a escuchar gritos y lamentos ahogados originados por el terror, la agonía, los reconoció con facilidad, y eso estimuló a su subconsciente que provocó que comenzara a soñar con el infierno. Se vio en medio de las calles de Ciudad Pentagrama después de concluída la purga anual. Podía percibir con claridad la pesadez en el ambiente, bañado por el olor ferroso y característico de la sangre derramada en grandes cantidades. Aquello la hizo sentir inquieta, desolada, casi podía ver los cadáveres a sus pies y no evitó que las lágrimas corrieran de sus ojos, hasta que aquel olor se vio reemplazado por un aroma que le resultó familiar, lo había percibido antes, la hacía sentir arropada, y entonces a aquel aroma sucedió el sonido de los latidos de un corazón. Con trabajo consiguió abrir los ojos finalmente y se reconoció en los brazos de alguien; ya no sentía la mordaza ni las ataduras, elevó la mirada y lo vio.

–Al.

* * *

Alastor atravesó la entrada del emporio de Rosie, quien al verlo con esa expresión supo que había sucedido algo grave. La dueña regresó su mirada a las damas frente a ella para concluir la transacción y permitir su marcha. Alastor al verlas pasar a su lado, hizo una inclinación de cabeza antes de verlas retirarse.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Rosie se acercó con rapidez a la puerta y cambió el letrero de abierto a cerrado antes de tomar asiento en el sillón de la recepción. Alastor sonreía, se veía sereno, pero Rosie había distinguido en aquellos ojos la sed de sangre.

–Tienen a Charlie –dijo él simplemente, con sus manos a su espalda y porte digno.

–Y quieres que te ayude.

–Necesitaremos un lugar al cual volver cuando termine, Rosie querida. Lamento tener que molestarte. –Alastor consideró la idea de arribar al Club de Mimzy, pero resultaría imprudente ser visto por tantos ojos aún cuando ingresara por la parte posterior del lugar, por lo que el emporio de su amiga era una alternativa mucho más segura y no quería cometer la rudeza de entrar en medio de la noche sin previo aviso. Rosie suspiró.

–Estás por meterte en un serio problema.

– _My dear_ –dijo Alastor con una oscura sonrisa–, son ellos quienes ya están en problemas.

La situación resultaba deliciosa para la bella Rosie que se incorporó, avanzó hasta quedar a centímetros de Alastor y examinó su expresión con mayor detenimiento. La sonrisa de Rosie se amplió dado la grata sorpresa.

–Estás enamorado. –Alastor rio.

–Oh querida, creo que has incurrido en un error –se apresuró a decir él–. Esas personas cometieron el atrevimiento de meterse con una fuerte personal de entretenimiento y se merecen el respectivo castigo por su osadía. Nadie debe meterse en los asuntos de un servidor y debo dejárselos claro. –La sonrisa de él se amplió de manera siniestra y Rosie se limitó a reír quedamente.

–Para ser un hombre de veintisiete años, sigues comportándote como un niño en ocasiones. –Rosie era la única que podía decirle esa clase de cosas tan a la ligera–. Está bien, voy a ayudarte.

Alastor permaneció en el emporio de Rosie hasta que cayó la noche y las calles, fuera de las principales, dejaron de encontrarse tan concurridas.

Con cada paso que avanzaba, el coraje y sadismo del locutor se vieron acrecentados; la idea de los gritos ahogados, del flujo del liquido carmesí a sus pies brotando de aquellos que se habían atrevido a tocar a su Charlie, provocaba en él una excitación demencial. No podía esperar por reencontrarse, en medio de aquel caos y cobijados por aquel cielo cubierto de nubes grises, con su dulce delirio infernal.

* * *

A metros del cementerio, Alastor se topó con que había un par de hombres custodiando la entrada principal, la cual se hallaba cerrada, por lo que ordenó a su sombra revisar los alrededores y el interior sin ser detectada; cuando volvió, le informó no solo que el resto de entradas se encontraba bajo las mismas condiciones, sino que en el interior, cinco hombres armados acompañaban a un _bokor_ , el cual compartía el aura de aquella presencia que había perdido en el Barrio Francés, por lo que no pudo acercarse más, pero para confianza de Alastor, informó por último que había detectado también la presencia de Charlie, la cual estaba muy debilidata; aquello inyectó urgencia en Alastor, quien a pesar de todo podía mantenerse racional.

Faltaba una hora antes de la medianoche cuando Alastor tomó uno de los cuchillos y un pequeño frasco bien sellado de entre sus cosas y decidió ingresar por la entrada principal. Envió a su sombra la cual sometió a uno de los hombres, quien se sintió aterrado al ver que su cuerpo se movía en contra de su voluntad y más aún cuando su arma fue apuntada hacia la cabeza de su compañero, quien al escuchar los gemidos de horror volteó.

–¿¡Pero qué…!? –El sonido del disparo calló la pregunta y el cuerpo del hombre colapsó. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el sujeto del arma vio como Alastor se colocaba frente suyo blandiendo su cuchillo.

El segundo cuerpo cayó de igual forma en medio de un golpe seco contra el suelo.

El locutor era consciente de que el disparo llamaría la atención por lo que se apresuró a abrir el frasco y derramarlo sobre el candado que sujetaba la cadena de la puerta, el cual en segundos generó la corrosión y provocó que se cayera.

Después de abrir la gran puerta de metal, la sombra de Alastor arrastró los cadáveres dentro colocándolos junto al muro fuera de la vista, para que Alastor volviera a cerrar la puerta con la cadena.

Habilidoso, furtivo y veloz marcó el “sigilo de Lucifer" en el pecho de ambos cuerpos con su cuchillo y con la sangre dibujó el pentagrama en el suelo, encendió las velas y abrió el libro que comunica al infierno con el mundo de los vivos para conjurar a aquel que le aseguraría la victoria. El locutor contempló como el pentagrama ardía en llamas y del centro aparecía la silueta de un hombre enfundado en un elegante traje blanco y sombrero de copa. El parecido con Charlie llamó más su atención que la baja estatura del soberano del infierno, más no hizo mención alguna. Lucifer miró con ceja alzada al mortal frente a él y pese a que sonreía, se encontraba molesto; demasiado ocupado ya estaba con la desaparición de Charlie como para que le hicieran perder su valioso tiempo, hasta que vio el objeto entre las manos de aquel hombre.

–Interesante libro el que tienes ahí. –Alastor cerró el Grimorio en un movimiento.

–Debe serlo puesto que proviene de su reino caballero, al igual que la encantadora dama que lo trajo a este mundo. –Lucifer no dejó ver su sorpresa, de inmediato dedujo que se trataba de su hija.

–Mi tiempo es valioso y veo que el tuyo también –dijo al percibir el murmullo de voces y pasos fuera–, y soy consciente de que no he sido llamado para saludos cordiales así que, ¿qué es lo que deseas? –Alastor amplió su sonrisa.

–Poder. Poder para sacar a la mencionada dama de este cementerio con vida y poder en mi descenso al infierno.

Alastor no era un hombre cualquiera dedujo Lucifer con una segunda mirada. Por lo regular, el soberano del infierno se mostraba escéptico ante las palabras de los pecadores, pero el que un humano tuviese consigo el libro de Stolas y pudiese leerlo eran pruebas suficientes de que Charlie había estado con él, por lo que ahora Lucifer se aseguraría de usar a Alastor para favorecer y ayudar a su hija.

–Está bien. Tendrás poder –accedió y Alastor lo miró complacido–. Por lo regular tu alma sería el precio solicitado por un trato conmigo –continuó Lucifer–, pero es evidente que tu condena ya está asegurada así que a cambio, deberás enviar a Charlotte Magne junto al libro de vuelta al infierno antes de que llegue la media noche del tercer día.

“¿Ese es su nombre completo?” Se preguntó Alastor mientras las palabras de Lucifer hacían eco en su cabeza, mas supo mantenerse firme, podía escuchar ya claras las voces de hombres tras el muro y el sonido del metal de la puerta.

–¿Es un trato entonces? –Alastor se inclinó y adelantó su mano enguantada hacia el soberano del infierno, que tras mirarla con desdén la tomó. En los rostros de ambos lucía una sonrisa siniestra.

En el exterior, los hombres hacían un gran esfuerzo por ingresar.

–Me retiro esperando el pago por mi favor –agregó Lucifer antes de desaparecer en medio de las llamas del portal.

Enviar a Charlie de vuelta… aquel pensamiento y su consecuente sensación de vacío se vieron interrumpidos por el par de hombres que corrieron hasta él apuntándole con sus armas.

Alastor soltó una sonora carcajada y de sus pies emergió un abanico sombras de siniestras formas que se alargaron hasta los hombres para apoderarse de sus movimientos y obligarlos, en medio de miradas de horror y confusión, a dispararse entre sí.

Cuando ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, el locutor peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás; el cobro de su solicitud aún retumbaba en su mente y Alastor sonrió para no lamentarse.

El locutor guardó el Grimorio, tomó sus cosas y continuó.

* * *

Delante del altar, los guardaespaldas escucharon una nueva serie de disparos y miraron en torno suyo con alarma, por lo que el _bokor_ envió a tres de ellos para que investigaran el origen antes de comenzar a dibujar un _veve_ en el suelo con pólvora. Una vez terminó se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hasta detenerse frente a Charlie; estaba seguro que con semejante ofrenda se volvería el más poderoso sacerdote y el favorito del Barón Samedi, a quien deseaba agradar más que nadie; no obstante los gritos de los hombres a lo lejos llamaron su atención.

–Está cerca –se dijo, sintiendo una fuerte y oscura presencia por lo que se apresuró a arrastrar a Charlie hasta el símbolo y, en cuanto estuvo por encender las velas, percibió que aquella presencia ya se encontraba a metros de su espalda por lo que se vio obligado a incorporarse y volverse para mirar a aquel con furia.

–Alastor –masculló.

–¿Te conozco? –preguntó el aludido con mirada asesina y amplia sonrisa, y aquello irritó al _bokor_.

–¿¡Cómo te atreves a fingir que no me recuerdas!? –estalló; no obstante el locutor se mantuvo impasible–. ¿¡Y ustedes qué esperan!? ¡Disparen!

Los dos hombres restantes, quienes ya apuntaban a Alastor con sus armas, estuvieron a punto de tirar del gatillo cuando notaron que sus movimientos ya no eran suyos y entraron en pavor, las sombras a sus pies rieron con cinismo. Alastor soltó una risa de superioridad.

–Lo único que sé de ti, mi estimado –introdujo el locutor haciendo un amplio ademán con sus manos, evidenciando en una de ellas su cuchillo–, es que tu furtiva sombra nos estuvo siguiendo por el Barrio Francés. ¿Quién diría que tendrías el atrevimiento de cometer un acto tan atrevido como éste? –Fue entonces que miró a Charlie sobre el _veve_ , y sus ojos se entrecerraron consecuentes a su violento deseo de recuperarla.

Cuando Alastor realizó su iniciación en la religión _Voodoo_ , el hombre frente a él ya era un avanzado que rápidamente quedó rezagado ante la impresionante capacidad del locutor y, cuando éste decidió apartarse y guiarse por otras prácticas, aquel hombre fue favorecido con renombre y fortuna.

Por años el _bokor_ creyó que se había librado de la sombra de Alastor, sin embargo al verlo aquella tarde salir de la tienda en el _French Quarter_ , en compañía de Charlie de la que pudo percibir su inquietante presencia aún a pesar del amuleto gracias a lo avanzado de la capacidad del sacerdote, se juró que nunca más se permitiría volver a estar por debajo de Alastor; se le adelantaría y utilizaría a Charlie a su favor.

–No vas detenerme –soltó aquel–. ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a humillarme, no otra vez! –Alastor amplió su sonrisa.

–Oh my, pero si siempre has estado por debajo de mí. –Un miedo espontáneo recorrió la espina de aquel hombre al sentir la presencia de Alastor volverse más abrumadora y oscura; fue entonces que sintió una oleada provenir del suelo a sus pies y al mirar, divisó al menos cuatro tentáculos densos y oscuros alzarse para cubrir y sujetar sus piernas, abdomen y brazos, sin llegar a alcanzar su pecho ni los amuletos, inmovilizándolo.

–No debiste haberla tocado –sentenció Alastor. Su expresión era siniestra.

Los guardias del sacerdote, al borde del llanto, temblaban de horror.

–¡Eres un maldito traidor! –gritó el _bokor_ , mas Alastor avanzó hacia él con ambas manos en la espalda sin caer en su provocación.

–Tienes una lengua afilada mi amigo –dijo el locutor al detenerse ante aquel.

Los tentáculos aplicaron más presión en el hombre provocándole un grito sofocado que Alastor aprovechó para tomar la lengua del sacerdote vudú y cortarla.

El hombre gimió por el dolor un momento, antes de reprimir su queja enmudecida y evocar una expresión de soberbia antes de pasear sus pupilas en dirección a Charlie, por lo que Alastor inclinó su cabeza y miró en la misma dirección, notando con que la sombra del bokor se cernía sobre la princesa y de inmediato envió a la suya para repelerla, no obstante, a punto de ser alcanzada, la sombra se desvaneció.

Ante la pequeña distracción, el hombre aprovechó para tomar el control de su brazo, arrancar el _grisgrís_ que pendía de su cuello y clavarlo en contra de uno de aquellos tentáculos, consiguiendo liberarse del agarre.

Sujetándose con la tela de su camisa el muñón de la lengua, se echó a correr y rápidamente los tentáculos se alargaron para intentar sujetarlo nuevamente, sin embargo el hombre tomó otro de sus amuletos y lo arrojó hacia éstos, repeliendo aquellas apéndices lo suficiente para poder escabullirse entre las tumbas.

–Encuéntrenlo, y cuando lo hagan, llévenlo ante mí –ordenó el locutor a aquellas sombras de expresiones perversas, las cuales serpentearon en la misma dirección en que se había marchado el _bokor_ ; solo se quedaron en el sitio aquellas sombras que aún sostenían a los guardaespaldas.

Alastor guardó el trozo de lengua en un pequeño saco que introdujo en el morral, antes de limpiarse los guantes y encaminarse hacia Charlie, quien a pesar de su inconsciencia, se le veía inquieta.

El locutor se retiró el guante derecho y acarició la cabeza de la princesa antes de proceder a retirar la mordaza y ataduras con delicadeza. Alastor apretó los puños con fuerza al ver las marcas enrojecidas en la piel de Charlie, sobre todo las de las muñecas, antes de tomar de su bolso un frasco con una pasta que untó encima de estas.

Por último, la cubrió con su abrigo y se colocó el guante de nueva cuenta antes de volver a tomar su cuchillo, incorporarse y avanzar hasta detenerse frente a uno de los hombres.

Mientras se arremangaba, Alastor contempló de nueva cuenta el terror reflejado en aquella expresión, seguido del grito ahogado del hombre al sentir el arma apuñalarlo y cortarlo. Alastor hurgó dentro del vientre mientras aquel veía su propia sangre brotar a borbotones antes de caer inconsciente.

Con el otro realizó el corte en la parte posterior del cuerpo; a uno retiró un trozo de hígado, del otro tomó músculo. Una vez se limpió los antebrazos, se retiró los guantes y alistó su equipaje, se dio cuenta de que esta ocasión el trabajo no había sido tan limpio y su atuendo había quedado arruinado. Resignado volvió al lado de Charlie y se sintió conmovido al ver que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, las cuales limpió con el dorso de su mano. Retiró el abrigo de la princesa para usarlo y cubrir con él parte del rastro de su crimen, la noche se encargaría del resto, y poder cargarla con mayor facilidad.

Con sus cosas al hombro la tomó en brazos y se encaminó a la salida para abandonar el sitio, y tras él, el resto de cuerpos en el suelo. Al poco de atravesar el umbral de la salida, Alastor sintió que Charlie comenzaba a removerse en sus brazos.

–Al –dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

–Buenas noches _sweetheart_. –Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y ambos se sintieron aliviados de volver a contemplar la del otro una vez más. Charlie quiso estrechar a Alastor con fuerza pero la imagen de aquella noche ante las luciérnagas la obligó a reprimirse y provocó que se sintiera incómoda con la situación.

–No es necesario que me cargues, puedo caminar –dijo por lo bajo descendiendo su vista a sus manos sobre su pecho, aferradas en un intento por reprimir su temblor.

–Esta bien _dear_. Ahora todo está bien.

Ante aquellas palabras, las imágenes de lo sucedido comenzaron a agolparse en su cabeza, provocando que las lágrimas brotaran aisladas. Charlie intentó limpiarlas con la manga de su vestido no obstante se fueron agolpando en mayor cantidad hasta que se vio obligada a cubrir su rostro con sus manos para que Alastor no la viera llorar.

Cuando estuvieron alejados del cementerio, resguardados por las sombras de las calles del Barrio Francés, Alastor se detuvo y bajó con sumo cuidado a la princesa quien, aún sin apartar sus manos de su rostro, se sintió atraída por aquellas manos hasta percibirse acunada entre los brazos del locutor, por lo que apartó sus manos de su rostro y contempló aquel torso cubierto por su abrigo, sorprendida. Alastor por su parte inclinó su cabeza y aspiró el perfume de los rubios cabellos de Charlie para asegurarse que era ella real, que estaba allí con él y que se encontraba a salvo. La estrechó con más fuerza en un nuevo impulso por no dejarla ir y que pudiera desaparecer en el aire.

–Charlie, _my dear_.

Aquellas palabras la sacaron de su ensueño y se permitió sujetar la tela del abrigo con fuerza para hundir su rostro en el pecho de él y desahogar todo su miedo; fue así como percibió el olor a sangre que se ocultaba tras de su perfume y por ello se apartó alarmada.

–¿Estás herido? ¡Déjame ver! –dijo mirándolo preocupada y el río conmovido.

–Estoy bien. No tienes por qué alarmarte.

–¡Pero…! –Alastor colocó su pulgar sobre los labios de Charlie mientras que con el resto de la mano acunaba la mejilla de ella para silenciarla, no quería que se impresionase con el estado de su ropa. Tampoco deseaba dar explicaciones que pudiesen afectarla.

–Debemos seguir –dijo él tras acercarse al rostro de ella–, Rosie nos espera. –La princesa sintió aquella mano cálida abandonar su mejilla.

–¿La señorita Rosie?

–Es tarde y no podemos volver a casa ahora. –Charlie comprendió finalmente.

Caminaron al lado del otro en medio de un silencio pesado, Alastor con sus manos en su espalda, Charlie abrazándose y apretando el agarre cada vez que un sonido la hacía dar un respingo. Alastor lo notó y extendió su brazo para tomar el hombro de la princesa y atraerla sin dejar de avanzar; el acto la sorprendió, pero terminó agradeciéndolo de sobremanera.

Se detuvieron ante el Emporio de Rosie y pese a que las luces estaban apagadas y el cartel anunciaba “cerrado" Alastor apartó su mano del hombro de Charlie y tocó la puerta; tras instantes la dueña abrió y les cedió el paso.

–¿Se encuentran bien los dos? –preguntó.

–Estamos bien –respondió Alastor con tono despreocupado y Charlie asintió de manera nerviosa. Rosie suspiró.

–Eso está muy bien. Iré a preparar algo de té –agregó antes de retirarse.

–Me siento con la responsabilidad moral de ayudarla _my dear_ , tú espera aquí.

–Charlie vio a Alastor desaparecer en la penumbra antes de avanzar hasta el mueble, dejarse caer y recargarse contra el respaldo. La princesa sintió las lágrimas agolparse de nueva cuenta por lo que inhaló profundo antes de cerrar los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

En la parte superior del establecimiento, que consistía en un departamento anexo, Rosie le entregó a Alastor el cambio de ropa que había dejado a su cargo y le indicó que podía utilizar el baño para asearse.

–Tendrás que quemar esa ropa en cuanto tengas oportunidad querido –dijo al verlo retirarse el abrigo.

–No es necesaria la mención –Entonces Alastor tomo de entre sus cosas el par de sacos y se los extendió–. Un presente por las molestias causadas Rosie querida.

–Tú siempre tan galante. –Rosie sabría preparar algo digno con aquello, supuso por el aspecto general de Alastor que lo necesitaría.

Tras guardar el presente de Alastor y mientras éste se ocupaba de su aspecto, Rosie descendió con el té en una bandeja para poder hacerle compañía a Charlie, a quien encontró profundamente dormida en el mueble de la recepción.


	12. En el Emporio de Rosie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva boss y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

Que Lucifer lo mandase a llamar de manera tan abrupta no era una buena señal, aún así Stolas mantuvo su porte real cuando se vio en el despacho frente a él.

–He encontrado a mi hija –dijo el soberano del infierno sin reparo alguno, sentado tras su escritorio.

–Eso es maravilloso, me regocijo por la felicidad que deben estar sintiendo en la casa Magne.

–¿No te interesa saber dónde la encontré? –La actitud de Lucifer gritaba que estaba molesto.

–Sería rudo de mi parte preguntarlo, cuando lo importante es saber que se encuentra bien –dijo Stolas con elegante ademán.

–Nunca dije que se encontraba bien.

–Oh.

Ante el mutismo del demonio búho, Lucifer agregó:

–Está en el mundo humano; con tu Grimorio. –Stolas continuó guardando silencio, era consciente de lo que el Ángel caído estaba sugiriendo y con cualquier cosa que dijera, estaría cavando su propia tumba, o peor.

–La hija de los Von Eldritch no deja de repetir que Charlie tomó el libro a escondidas –retomó Lucifer–, pero Charlie no ha estado en tu casa hace mucho tiempo, demasiado.

–Me gustaría tener una explicación para ello, sin embargo me temo que me encuentro casi tan sorprendido como debiste estarlo al enterarte.

Ambos sabían quién era la aparente responsable, pero Stolas jamás se atrevería a desproteger a su hija incluso ante el mismo Lucifer.

–Stolas –llamó el ángel caído con mirada severa–, sé que amas a tu hija, así como yo amo a la mía y por ello estoy seguro de que si desapareciera de la noche a la mañana, rodarían cabezas; así que te sugiero que en adelante tengas cuidado con ella, porque si esto le sucedió a Charlotte, nada asegura que no le ocurra de igual manera a Octavia. –La ira ante la amenaza hirvió la sangre del demonio búho–. Como has dicho, estoy de buen humor ya que pronto tendré de vuelta a mi hija, así que dejaré el zanjado el asunto, porque estoy seguro que no volverá a ocurrir, ¿o sí? –Stolas se vio obligado a sonreír pese a su coraje.

–Puedes estar tranquilo –dijo con ademán elegante–, me aseguraré de resguardar a mi Via para que nada así le suceda. Espero que sea lo mismo con tu hija.

Ambos padres se miraron con intensión asesina.

* * *

Después de encargarse de su atuendo, Alastor volvió a donde había pedido a Charlie que esperara, encontrándola recostada y dormida en el sillón; Rosie la contemplaba sentada en el borde del mueble a su lado. La dueña del emporio al ver a Alastor acercarse informó:

–Intenté decirle que me acompañara arriba para que estuviese más cómoda, pero apenas abrió los ojos, los volvió a cerrar, por lo que preferí ayudarla a recostarse lo mejor posible. Debe estar agotada.

–Te lo agradezco Rosie, querida –La aludida se puso de pie, tomó la bandeja tal cual la había dejado y avanzó hasta detenerse al lado de Alastor–. Se ve aún más dulce mientras duerme –comentó, mirándolo de forma cómplice antes de retirarse dejándolos a solas.

El sitio estaba prácticamente en penumbra, lo único que evitaba que la oscuridad fuera completa era la luz de la farola de la calle que conseguía filtrarse a través de las cortinas del local. En medio de la calma que se percibía, pese al sonido de la música velado por la lluvia, cobijado por el anonimato Alastor se sentó en el suelo y recargó su brazo en el mueble en el que Charlie yacía para contemplarla de cerca. Quería digerir ese enredado cúmulo de emociones que lo tenía tan alterado. Su expresión era enigmática: su sonrisa suave, acompañada de esos ojos que despedían añoranza mientras la miraba; Alastor se perdió en aquella respiración pausada, en su bello rostro de ojos cerrados; en el recuerdo de los días vividos, de su canto, de su baile, de su brillo, de su sonrisa; de la idea de que en el futuro inmediato, la perdería.

Pese a la monotonía que la vida de Nueva Orleans le ofrecía con cada nuevo amanecer, Alastor gustaba de ella; le permitía mantenerse sosegado y con el control de su entorno, de su pensamiento; actuando siempre en pro de su propio beneficio y fue por ello que la atrajo a su casa, a su vida; ella era solo el medio y terminó volviéndose el fin. Eso lo hacía débil, vulnerable, qué más prueba que esa noche. Rosie le había puesto nombre a ese sentimiento, amor, y era algo que solucionaría al enviarla de vuelta. Y ya no la vería. Con ella se iría la radiante luz que ilumina en su oscuridad.

– _Mon amour_ –dijo a sabiendas de que no lo escuchaba, aún con esa enigmática sonrisa.

* * *

Charlie escuchó una dulce voz llamarla y al abrir los ojos se encontró con que Rosie la miraba, por lo que en seguida se incorporó alarmada permitiendo que los acontecimientos de la noche acudían de golpe a su cabeza; la princesa se abrazó a sí misma.

–¿Dónde está Al? –preguntó mirando en dirección del fondo del local, preocupada.

–Se ha ido temprano a la estación de radio. –La mirada de Charlie se entristeció, después se llenó de miedo.

–¿En verdad se encuentra bien? ¿Qué sucedió con aquellos hombres? ¿Y si vuelven? No puedo estar aquí, la arriesgaría. –Charlie se removió inquieta, por lo que Rosie tomó asiento a su lado y la sujetó con delicadeza de los brazos.

–Tranquila cariño. –Su tono era dulce y delicado–. Ya todo está bien, esas personas no volverán a lastimarte.

–¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? –Rosie sonrió.

–Tengo conocidos que están de nuestro lado –declaró–. Por eso nadie se atrevería a entrar a importunarnos. Ahora estás a salvo. –Charlie sintió la necesidad de creer en las palabras de la mujer frente a ella, por lo que asintió intentando sonreír–. Y antes de que lo olvide, aquí tienes. Alastor me pidió que te lo entregara. –Rosie le extendió el amuleto que el aludido le había dado a Charlie el día de su paseo por el Barrio Francés; aquello solo trajo nueva incertidumbre a la princesa–. Es solo para que puedas sentirte cómoda mientras estás aquí conmigo. –Charlie inhaló profundo tras apretar aquel objeto entre sus manos.

–Aquí tienes, te traje té –retomó Rosie extendiéndole una taza–. Te ayudará a relajarte. ¿Deseas comer algo? –No tengo hambre gracias. –La rubia mantenía la mirada baja–. Lamento mucho las molestias. –Rosie río de manera discreta.

–No es ninguna molestia.

Rosie la acompañó hasta que terminó su bebida; pronto sería hora de abrir el local sin embargo esa mañana se daría el lujo de hacerlo un poco más tarde, aquella joven la necesitaba, había pasado por algo verdaderamente traumático.

Condujo a Charlie a la parte superior del lugar, le preparó un baño caliente y, antes de que la princesa entrara, le entregó uno de sus más bellos vestidos. Charlie lo contempló fascinada y Rosie se sintió complacida al ver que se disipada la neblina de su mirada, quería animarla.

–Es precioso. –Sin embargo Charlie retrocedió apenada–. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. –Rosie sonrió.

–¿Te gustaría ayudarme hoy en “El Emporio de Rosie”? –Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Charlie.

–Sí claro, me encantaría.

–Qué mejor que lo hagas usando otro de mis diseños –agregó–, sería publicidad para este humilde establecimiento. Cuando mis clientas vean este vestido lucir en ti, seguro que se sentirán atraídas. –Charlie sonrió conmovida–. Así que mejor apresúrate y entra ya, que el agua se enfría.

El agua tibia resultó gloriosa a los tensos músculos de la princesa, quien deparó en sus tobillos y en especial en sus muñecas las cuales no presentaban heridas, marcas, no tampoco le dolían; aquella inspección atrajo de nuevo los malos recuerdos, la sensación paralizante del miedo y nuevamente quiso llorar, ni si quiera en el infierno, gracias al amor y protección de su familia, había sentido tanto miedo; entonces se repitió lo que le había dicho Rosie, lo que por la noche le había dicho Alastor.

–Ahora todo está bien. –Y se abrazó una vez más.

Para no recordar la persecución, la frustración, el miedo, prefirió tratar de entender el absurdo sueño que tuvo tras quedarse dormida en el mueble del piso inferior: Charlie se vio de pie frente a Alastor en la misma calle en la que la abrazara por la noche y, mientras él acariciaba de manera gentil su mejilla, le escuchó llamarla “mi amor" en un susurro. Sintió un vacío en su estómago mientras tomaba sus mejillas enrojecidas intentando no gritar; sonreía de una manera que le supo un tanto absurda y llevó ambas manos a su pecho sintiéndose feliz, hubo añoranza en su mirada antes de reventar su propia burbuja.

–No le di las gracias.

* * *

Rosie se encontraba en su habitación escuchando la radio en un volumen muy bajo puesto que no quería que Charlie escuchara la voz de Alastor notificar del asesinato múltiple cometido en el cementerio de St Louis el cual, pese a que fuentes oficiales se habían negado a otorgar detalles, información filtrada atribuía el brutal crimen al “Terror de Nueva Orleans”.

–Ese sin vergüenza debe de estar disfrutándolo –dijo Rosie divertida. Lo conocía bien.

Alastor le pidió que evitara a Charlie escuchar la radio, enterarse en sí de lo sucedido sin dar más detalles del motivo; mas para la dueña del emporio era evidente que el locutor no deseaba que la joven supiera de lo que él era capaz. Querer mantener su segunda identidad en secreto era de esperar pero, ¿hacerlo ante un ser proveniente del mismo infierno? Alastor tenía más atenciones hacia su invitada de las que quería aceptar.

Cuando la dueña del emporio escuchó los pasos de Charlie aproximándose apagó la radio y salió de su habitación para recibirla con una sonrisa. Lo blanco de la tela del vestido acentuaban el tono pálido de la piel de la princesa, haciéndola ver aún más etérea y ese corte se ajustaba a su cuerpo haciendo lucir su figura maravillosamente. El amuleto estaba escondido bajo el vestido y el cordón apenas se distinguía. Charlie se sintió un tanto cohibida ante la mirada escrutadora de la dueña del sitio.

–Creo que aún falta algo –dijo Rosie tras contemplarla un breve instante y entonces la princesa la vio sonreír como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta–. Acompáñame.

Rosie guio a Charlie de vuelta a la habitación y le pidió que se sentara frente al tocador para comenzar a cepillar su largo cabello rubio. Pese a que Charlie le daba la espalda, gracias al reflejo que le devolvía el espejo frente a ellas, Rosie notó las furtivas miradas que Charlie lanzaba hacia la pequeña radio al otro lado de la habitación y la empresaria sonrió.

–¿Hace cuánto que estás interesada en él? –preguntó Rosie de repente y Charlie la miró a través del espejo con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera–. De Alastor.

–¿¡Qué!? No, yo no… pffff, no, por supuesto que no. –La princesa río nerviosa–. Él solo… bueno yo… Ha sido muy amable conmigo y le estoy agradecida por eso, es todo. –Charlie descendió la mirada para clavarla en sus manos juntas, pero eso no evitó que Rosie distinguiera el rubor que bañó sus mejillas, tan distinto al habitual.

–Quiere decir que no le has dicho lo que sientes. –Charlie apretó los labios, pensó en seguir negándolo, sin embargo le era evidente que no podría engañar a la elegante mujer que la miraba, por lo que suspiró resignada.

–No –aceptó aún cabizbaja–, pero creo que es lo mejor. Sé que no soy correspondida y no quiero sentirme humillada si lo hago. –Rosie alzó una ceja divertida–. Además, ya pronto voy a irme y la distancia se encargará de convertir todo en un bello recuerdo.

–Difiero en eso querida. –Charlie elevó la vista para mirarla a través del espejo con intriga–. Primero, porque hablar de cómo nos sentimos no debe ser humillante y segundo, porque si no tienes una negativa concreta de su parte, vas a quedarte con una posibilidad, las posibilidades dan esperanzas y las esperanzas, a la larga, lastiman. El tiempo puede tornar a lo dulce en amargo. –sentenció.

–Pero… no podría mirarlo a la cara después de que me rechazara. –“Otra vez", pensó Charlie con amargura.

–¿Qué más da si lo hace? ¿No acabas de decir que vas a irte? Así podrás darle un cierre a todo más fácilmente. –Charlie sopesó aquellas palabras un instante, pero al imaginarse aquellos ojos fijos en ella se avergonzó.

–Lo pensaré.

Ésta ocasión Rosie optó por dejar el cabello de Charlie prácticamente suelto, diciendo que si quería llamar la atención hacia su modelo, qué mejor que dejar ondear al viento una cabellera tan hermosa como esa, así que recogió solo la parte frontal hacia atrás con un bello prendedor y dio forma al resto, para después proceder acentuar sus rasgos con algo de maquillaje.

–Estás lista –dijo complacida y Charlie se sonrió encantada con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

Bajaron las escaleras y Rosie giró el letrero de “cerrado” a “abierto” para después retirar el que había colocado de “vuelvo en 40 minutos", aunque en realidad habían sido más, y al poco tiempo arribaron las primeras clientas, acompañadas por un caballero, que deparó en Charlie impresionado, mientras las damas saludaban a Rosie.

–Aún no puedo creer lo que sucedió anoche –dijo una de ellas evidentemente consternada, a lo cual Rosie intervino con prontitud.

–Permítame un momento –pidió a su clienta–, querida –llamó a Charlie–, ¿podrías ayudarme por favor?

–Sí. –La aludida caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Rosie, quien le entregó una llave y dio instrucciones para que fuera al fondo del establecimiento por el encargo de las señoritas presentes.

–Lamento la interrupción –dijo a las damas frente a ella–, pero es que ella es muy sensible a esos temas.

–Y la entiendo –retomó la señorita–, quienes llamaron a la policía dijeron que la escena era horrible.

–En la radio dijeron que el único que había resultado vivo de ahí fue el viejo cuidador del cementerio –continuó la otra–, a quien encontraron inconsciente, amordazado y atado junto a uno de los mausoleos, pero la descripción que dio del responsable fue la de uno de los cuerpos, está todo muy extraño.

–También lo escuché –dijo Rosie.

–Es increíble que cosas como esas sigan sucediendo en nuestra Nueva Orleans y que aún no hayan atrapado al responsable –continuó la dama–. Hoy papá no quería dejarnos salir solas y por eso lo hemos obligado a acompañarnos –dijo señalando al hombre ahora sentado en el mueble de la recepción, hermano de ambas–, pero creo que ahora nos está agradecido –concluyeron antes de reír.

Charlie volvió con un par de elegantes cajas en sus manos, una más pequeña que la otra, las cuales entregó a Rosie, quien a su vez las colocó sobre el mostrador para abrir y presentar el contenido a sus clientas, quienes sonrieron encantadas al ver el sombrero y los guantes.

–¡Son perfectos! –exclamaron antes de pagar y salir escoltadas por su acompañante, que se tomó el tiempo, está vez, de despedirse.

Con el pasar de las horas y de clientes, definitivamente lo que más llamaba la atención en el establecimiento esa mañana era la presencia de Charlie.

–Es una conocida que ha venido de visita el día de hoy, es por ello que no he podido abrir a la hora habitual, lamento si les he causado un inconveniente. –Se excusó ante una de sus clientas habituales que había acudido temprano esa mañana mientras aún estaba cerrado.

–No te preocupes. Por un momento me preocupé al pensar que había sido por lo de anoche –dijo, llamando la atención de Charlie–. Lo bueno es que no –agregó antes de mirar una vez más a la princesa–. ¿Ese vestido lo has confeccionado tú?

–En efecto, así es.

–Traeré a mí hija para que hagas algo así para ella.

–Será un placer. Que tenga buen día.

El vaivén de personas ayudó a Charlie a dispersarse, y puesto que Rosie había estado evitando tocar el tema del cementerio, cuando era mencionado frente a ella, pudo sentirse tranquila después de todo.

El sonido de la campana que en un inicio provocaba que diese un respingo y mirase en dirección de la puerta con temor se fue disipando, por ello, ya por la tarde cuando sonó la campana mientras acomodaba uno de los vestidos de vuelta en su sitio no se giró, limitándose a decir:

–Buenas tardes. En seguida le atiendo. Bienveni…do –Al volverse enmudeció al ver a Alastor mirándola de manera fija, su amplia sonrisa y mirada penetrante provocaron que su corazón corriera desbocado y, por un instante, sus piernas flaquearon al verlo acercarse con paso seguro hasta detenerse a centímetros de ella.

–Luces hermosa _sweetheart_ –declaró mientras pasaba la mano por entre su cabello rubio y tomaba un mechón, el cual terminó besando. El estómago de Charlie dio un vuelco.


	13. En el Club de Mimzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva boss y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

El temor en las calles, las murmuraciones en los establecimientos, el aura pesada en la estación de radio misma hacían que su sonrisa se ampliara de satisfacción. El revuelo que causó el hallazgo de los cuerpos en el cementerio atrajo esa bruma de inseguridad y de miedo que hinchaba su orgullo y lo complacía. El notificar y confirmar la noticia casi provocó que se relamiera los labios; esa era la Nueva Orleans de la que tanto gustaba. No pensaría en ella, no pensaría en ella… ¿Charlie habría escuchado el comunicado?; cuando llegó al cementerio la encontró inconsciente así que ella no lo vio mancharse las manos con sangre, incluso pidió a Rosie que evitara que escuchase noticias al respecto pero los rumores siempre son difíciles de sofocar una vez que se expanden, como la llamas de un voraz incendio, por tanto, ¿Lo sabría?, ¿se encontraría bien? Charlie es demasiado dulce y sensible.

Cuando Alastor ingresara al Emporio de Rosie, ¿Charlie lo miraría diferente? Tal vez con temor y eso debería complacerle, ¿por qué no se sentía complacido con la posibilidad?

Se reprendió.

* * *

El locutor concluyó su jornada y dejó la estación de radio para volver al emporio de Rosie y lo que se encontró dentro le robó el aliento. Al ingresar escuchó la voz dulce de Charlie pronunciar un “buenas tardes. En seguida le atiendo” y lo primero que vio fue su cabello largo y parcialmente sujeto, que al moverse dejaba ver el amplio escote en “v" de la espalda. Fue entonces que ella se giró y pudo contemplarla en todo su esplendor, era toda una visión.

El vestido corte “al revés” sin mangas blanco, cruzado al frente con dos prendedores de flor a los hombros, de donde caía un largo corte de la misma tela, contorneaba su figura hasta terminar en una caída que casi rozaba el suelo, mientras que el ligero maquillaje se había encargado de acentuar sus naturalmente bellas facciones. Alastor se sintió embelesado y atraído hacia ella como por un imán. Caminó hacia Charlie y se detuvo a centímetros de ella distinguinendo con orgullo el rubor bajo aquellos grandes y brillantes ojos.

–Luces hermosa _sweetheart_ –declaró hipnotizado mientras pasaba sus dedos por entre el cabello rubio hasta quedarse con un mechón en la mano y llevarlo a sus labios; percibió con los ojos cerrados su aroma y su textura por un breve instante antes de abrirlos y mirarla con intensidad, buscando en aquella mirada un ápice de miedo, de rencor, mas solo encontró sorpresa por lo que, muy a su pesar, se sintió aliviado. Charlie, tras reaccionar, sonrió.

–Gracias.

–Es bueno ver que tú también te has visto atrapado por mi modelo, querido –declaró Rosie, metros a su derecha al verlo en aquella posición. Alastor dejó escurrir el cabello por entre sus dedos antes de colocar su mano a su espalda. Rosie le vio elevar una ceja y sonrió divertida.

–¿”También”, Rosie querida? –preguntó.

–¡Por su puesto! Muchas de mis clientas se han visto sorprendidas por la belleza de nuestra encantadora dama y debo decir que la mayoría de sus acompañantes varones también –dijo y Charlie la miró con incredulidad.

–No creo que eso sea del todo cierto…

–¡Pero qué caballeros con tan excepcional buen gusto! –proclamó Alastor para sorpresa de Charlie–. Se tendría que estar ciego para no notar el brillo de una estrella cuando se tiene enfrente.

–De verdad, no creo que…

–Pues déjame decirte querido –interrumpió Rosie en ésta ocasión–, que hay hombres que no son capaces de enterarse de absolutamente nada. Una pena, ¿no es cierto? –dijo guiñando un ojo a Charlie que se puso nerviosa–. ¿Y cómo te fue en la estación a todo esto? No escuchamos tu programa en todo el día, estuvimos muy ocupadas hoy. –Con eso Alastor confirmó que Charlie no sabía respecto al hallazgo del cementerio de St. Louis.

–Es bueno saberlo. –Fue entonces que regresó su vista a Charlie a quien miró con expresión dulce–. ¿Cómo te sientes Charlie? –Ella lo miró con un deje de tristeza.

–Mejor, gracias.

–Bueno –retomó Rosie–, ¿puedo saber qué están esperando ustedes dos ahora? –Ambos la miraron con curiosidad–. Necesito que toda Nueva Orleans vea mi creación lucir en esta bella señorita por lo que Alastor, querido, ¿serías tan amable de llevarla contigo a dar una vuelta? –Charlie abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–Oh, sería un honor y todo un privilegio, si tú me aceptas _my dear_ –dijo haciendo una inclinación hacia la princesa a la par que tomaba su mano. Ella lo pensó unos segundos, incluso volteó hacia la puerta antes de descender la mirada, tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrarse fuera. Apretó la mano de Alastor con fuerza antes de inhalar profundo, “no puedo esconderme por siempre" pensó antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

–¿Tienes tu amuleto contigo? –preguntó él.

–Sí.

–¿Entonces vamos? –Alastor soltó la mano de Charlie y a punto de ofrecer su brazo para que ella lo tomara, la princesa se adelantó hacia Rosie y le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho.

–Ha sido un placer querida.

Charlie y Alastor salieron del establecimiento, caminando uno al lado del otro, extrañamente sin tocarse, sin mirarse, toda intimidad surgida la noche anterior se había esfumado, como si se hubiese marchado junto a la Luna. Por un lado, Charlie mantenía viva la afirmación de Alastor de que odiaba ser tocado, que lo de anoche lo había permitido solo por lástima y que pese a que aún se sentía insegura con el entorno, continuaba repitiéndose que “ahora todo está bien", que no tenía por qué temer, no quería causar más molestias o llevarse otro trago amargo como aquella vez. Por otro lado, Alastor no comprendía por qué ella se mostraba tan distante y eso lo hacía sentirse irritado, él deseaba que le sonriera, sentirla cerca.

–Llámame aventurado _sweetheart_ –introdujo él–, pero noto que te encuentras algo ausente. –Charlie lo miró incrédula. Después de todo lo sucedido ¡por su puesto! Que se encontraba ausente, ni en el infierno se había sentido tan insegura.

–Es solo que… –Sin completar la oración, la princesa negó con la cabeza.

–¿Sucede algo Charlie? –La aludida inhaló profundo.

–Necesito saber qué sucedió anoche. –Alastor detuvo su paso y Charlie se colocó frente a él; la princesa notó como el locutor la miraba con un aire de superioridad, sin embargo no se sintió amedrentada.

–No hay nada que debas saber.

–Oh, sí que lo hay –respondió ella–. No aparecí en tus brazos por arte de magia, ¿o sí? –Alastor se percató de cómo algunas personas detenían sus labores solo para voltear a mirar a Charlie sin que ella se diera cuenta.

–Me parece que éste no es el mejor lugar para hablar de ello. ¿Te apetece algo de comer?

Entraron en un restaurante y fueron conducidos a una mesa apartada de oídos indiscretos. Alastor sacó la silla para Charlie antes de tomar asiento frente a ella, poco después se acercó el mesero preguntando si deseaban tomar algo antes de ordenar y Alastor solicitó un vaso con agua mientras que Charlie prefirió esperar.

–Entonces qué es exactamente lo que deseas saber –retomó él.

–Escuché por parte de algunas de las clientas que algo terrible había sucedido en el cementerio anoche –introdujo la princesa con la mirada baja–. Estoy segura que la señorita Rosie quiso evitar que escuchara, pero sucedió, lo escuché ¿Aquello tuvo que ver conmigo y esos hombres? –Alastor se tomó un instante en responder.

–En efecto, así es –Charlie lo vio alarmada, sin embargo ahogó su pregunta al ver al mesero acercarse para colocar la bebida frente al locutor.

–¿Desean ordenar? –Charlie dio una rápida mirada a la carta y pidió algo sencillo, Alastor ordenó sin mirar, como si ya conociera de antemano el menú del sitio. El mesero retiró las cartas y los dejó solos. Charlie se quedó un momento en silencio uniendo los puntos y a su vez deseando no hacerlo; un hecho que causaba revuelo, el aroma a sangre que impregnaba la ropa de Alastor… era claro que la había salvado, ¿pero a qué precio?

–¿Están muertos? –preguntó en un susurro.

–¿En verdad deseas saberlo? –devolvió Alastor, mirándola mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano, Charlie apretó las suyas sobre su vestido; la respuesta le era clara, por lo que prefirió cambiar la pregunta.

–¿Quiénes eran ellos? –Alastor rio ante el cambio.

–¡Charlie _my dear_!, una presencia como la tuya llama demasiado la atención –dijo mirando en dirección a la espalda de ella y notando como uno de los comensales apartaba la vista nervioso al verse descubierto–. Esos hombres deseaban usarte para obtener poder. –Lo dicho la tomó por sorpresa–. Intenté evitar que te encontraran al pedirte que no dejaras la casa, pero fue evidente que no atendiste a mis palabras. –Charlie, en el colmo de la exaltación, se moduló al instante para no gritar.

–Aquello no fue una petición, fue una orden –murmuró adelantándose hacia él por encima de la mesa. La sonrisa de Alastor se amplió al tener su rostro tan cerca–. Además, ¿tú sabías que planeaban hacerme algo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Eran solo suposiciones _darling_ –Alastor adelantó aún más su rostro hacia el de ella, quedando casi a centímetros–. No lo creí relevante.

–Pues tengo derecho a saber si algún asunto me involucra, y más si puede resultar en algo así.

–Mi intención era protegerte –soltó el locutor con una enigmática sonrisa, provocando que los ojos de Charlie se abrieran con desmesura y, en medio de su asombro, se incorporó para recargarse contra el respaldo de la silla.

–¿Protegerme? –Charlie sintió algo cálido formarse en su pecho, pero lo ahogó de inmediato a sabiendas de que aquellas palabras no era más que una excusa–. ¿De verdad tu intención era protegerme?

“¡Por supuesto Charlie querida!” habría respondido el locutor normalmente para después agregar algunas otras frases como, “¿qué clase de anfitrión sería si permitiera que algo malo te sucediera?” Y el asunto habría quedado zanjado, pero había algo que deseaba alcanzar; mucho más allá de la añoranza descifrada.

–¿Significa algo para ti el que lo diga? –La notó ponerse ansiosa y los labios de la princesa se mantuvieron entre abiertos, temblorosos, como si temiera emitir palabra alguna.

Charlie por su parte recordó lo dicho por Rosie; sentía la boca seca, sus palmas húmedas por sudor, en su pecho su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza, que temía que Alastor fuese capaz de escucharlo y se dijo que, si tendría que soportar algo así por el resto del tiempo que siguieran juntos, sería similar a vivir presa de una tortura, por lo que se decidió a confesarse de una vez por todas.

–Alastor yo… –pero calló al ver al mesero acercarse de nueva cuenta con sus platillos en una bandeja. Alastor cerró en puño la mano que no se encontraba la vista antes de incorporarse y permitir que el caballero sirviera los platos.

– _Bon appétit_ –deseó el empleado amablemente.

–Gracias –respondió Charlie con una sonrisa después de soltar un suspiro, pues consideró que estuvo a punto de cometer una locura.

Veía al hombre alejarse cuando la pregunta de Alastor atrajo su atención.

–¿Decías algo Charlie? –Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

–Nada en particular. ¿Te parece si comemos? –Y fue la primera en iniciar a degustar el platillo.

Por fuera Alastor sonreía impasible, por dentro deseaba cobrar venganza contra el pobre hombre por la interrupción.

Cuando retomaron una conversación mucho más tranquila, optaron por recurrir al viejo y confiable tema del clima. Hablaron de las lluvias pasadas, las cuales eran preámbulo a las torrenciales tormentas que se precipitarían en los días siguientes.

–Los pantanos se vuelven especialmente peligrosos durante el temporal de lluvias –dijo él.

–Procuraré tener más cuidado entonces –comentó Charlie con una sonrisa. –Eso no será necesario _my dear_. –Mas al ver a los grandes ojos de Charlie mirarlo con intriga replanteo sus palabras–. Porque sé de antemano que serás más cuidadosa –concluyó para desviar la atención.

A lo que Alastor se refería en realidad era que ella ya no estaría más en Nueva Orleans para entonces, para tener que evitar los riesgos del pantano. “Charlie ya no estará aquí” pensó él con una amargura que no reflejó.

Salieron del restaurante y antes de avanzar, Alastor ofreció su brazo a Charlie que lo contempló un instante antes de sonreír y tomarlo. Caminaron un tiempo por las calles en un nuevo silencio que, aún cuando no era incómodo, sí que era complicado. Ese ambiente que antes tanto gustara al locutor, a ella era evidente que pesaba. Ya no veía miedo en su expresión o inseguridad en sus movimientos pero sí persistía su estado de ausencia. Por su parte Charlie no podía apartar de sí un sentimiento de culpa irracional por lo ocurrido; no era culpable, era consciente, pero le costaba asumirlo, inhaló profundo mientras miraba al frente. Fue entonces que Alastor la tomó de la mano y la hizo dar una vuelta antes de atraerla hacia él, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

–Tal parece que esta hermosa dama desea evitar las caminatas el día de hoy, así que lo mejor será llevarla a un lugar que estoy seguro va a encantarle –dijo para volver a colocar el brazo de ella alrededor de él de él y comenzar avanzar en dirección del club de Mimzy, con una intrigada Charlie caminando a su lado.

La pareja llamaba mucho la atención.

Al entrar al Mimzy's club, Charlie miró con asombro el sitio de iluminación tenue mientras los conducían a una mesa de sillón en herradura junto a la pared.

Ya sentados uno frente al otro, con la mesa de por medio de nueva cuenta, la princesa miró en dirección de donde la banda tocaba una melodía suave, a la par que Alastor la contemplaba a ella embelesado.

–Fue aquí donde vine la otra noche –dijo él de repente, atrayendo la atención de Charlie–. Creí que si me encargaba de algo antes de volver contigo, las cosas volverían como al principio _my dear_. –Charlie no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio recordándose que Alastor estaba siendo Alastor.

La mesera en esta ocasión, una de las chicas de Mimzy, volvió y colocó la copa de bourbon frente a Alastor y un vaso de agua frente a Charlie.

–Volver a casa y no encontrarte fue muy desagradable, ¡una tortura! –retomó una vez que la joven se alejó, volviendo a sus histriónicos ademanes–. Por eso hice, respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, lo necesario para traerte de vuelta.

La declaración provocó que un escalofrío recorriera a la princesa. Charlie lo miró con desconcierto. ¿Qué pretendía retomando el tema ahora? i tan solo pudiese mirar más allá de su media sonrisa, de su calmada expresión. Por su parte Alastor no perdía detalle de ella; ahora que Charlie sabía de lo que él era capaz se planteó llevarla al límite, dejarle claro que no era más que un asesino caníbal y contemplar como aquellos ojos que ahora lo miraban con contemplación se llenaban de horror y desprecio; ahora intentaba provocar lo que la noche previa se propuso evitar. Pretendía ser odiado, eso haría las cosas más sencillas para ambos ahora que solo restaban dos días para enviarla de vuelta.

–Charlie –llamó ampliando una sonrisa oscura–, mataría por ti.

–Para por favor. –La frase escapó de los labios de ella en un susurro y, al ver a Alastor elevó una ceja con interés, supo que la había escuchado.

–¿No deseabas saberlo?

–Lo hiciste porque no había opción. Lo sé.

Charlie terminó por asumir que la repentina actitud de Alastor se debía a que él se sentía culpable por lo sucedido en el cementerio. Ella pensó que él decía aquello porque en ese momento se odiaba a sí mismo por sus acciones y ella quiso aligerar esa carga, después de todo el objetivo de aquellos hombres había sido ella. No obstante, y para sorpresa de la princesa, Alastor soltó una risa perturbadora.

–¡Oh! –inició él después de calmarse–, creo que te has formado una idea equivocada de mí _darling_ –declaró inclinando la cabeza, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes–. No soy más que un pecador, ¡una causa perdida! –Sin embargo y para sorpresa de Alastor, Charlie se inclinó sobre la mesa y adelantó su mano hasta colocarla sobre la de él, contemplándolo con una compasión que caló en el locutor.

–Me salvaste –dijo Charlie–, gracias. –Sonrió.

–No fue la primera vez –declaró Alastor con sonrisa socarrona, haciendo referencia al hecho de velar una vida; mas Charlie pareció no escuchar.

–Todos tenemos algo bueno dentro de nosotros –dijo la princesa con voz suave, aferrada a la idea de que era su turno de ayudar.

Alastor retiró la mano que Charlie cubría para con ella peinar su cabello hacia atrás mientras soltaba una nueva carcajada.

–Eres demasiado ingenua _my dear_ –No obstante Charlie, tras erguirse lo continuó mirando con una enorme y bella sonrisa.

Al ver que la mesa de a lado se ocupaba, el silencio volvió a formarse entre ambos, mas ésta ocasión fue Alastor quien volteó su vista hacia la banda mientras tomaba su copa y le daba un sorbo ante los ojos de Charlie, que lo contemplaba.

–La música siempre se disfruta mejor en vivo, ¿no te parece? –comentó ella después de un momento y tras voltear en la misma dirección, disfrutando del jazz suave y el movimiento de las demás personas, que con el paso del tiempo habían estado llegando.

Alastor colocó la copa vacía sobre la mesa, replanteándose qué haría a partir de ese momento puesto que no había conseguido el desprecio que sabía merecía; ella provenía del infierno, fue el turno de Alastor de asumir que su invitada estaba acostumbrada a convivir con almas atroces. Ahora entonces, ¿se dejaría llevar por el alivio que sentía al no ser odiado por ella?

–¿Bailamos Charlie?

La aludida sonrió radiante al ver cómo Alastor le tendía una mano por encima de la mesa, Charlie la tomó y así ambos se encaminaron a la pista a bailar en medio del resto. ¡Cuánto adoraban hacerlo!

Pese a que hacía tres días que habían bailado juntos en una de las calles del tan enigmático Barrio Francés, ambos sintieron que había transcurrido una eternidad desde aquello.

Estuvieron bailando sin detenerse hasta que a las notas vivaces del jazz le continuaron las de una melodía de piano suave, por petición de uno de los otros clientes y Charlie consideró en volver a la mesa, no obstante Alastor la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar abrazados, ante las teclas del piano, “ _Stardust_ ” de Hoagy Carmichael en un estado de ensueño, mientras se perdían en la mirada del otro.

–Esa, _my dear_ –pronunció Alastor–, es una sonrisa ¡Magnífica! No olvides que nunca estás completamente vestida sin una. –Ella rio.

–Lo tendré presente.

Con las últimas notas del piano, Charlie contuvo el aliento al ver a Alastor acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro, mas lo que él hizo fue inclinarse hacia su oído.

–No mentí al decir que no verte fue una tortura mi dulce, dulce Charlie –el hecho descolocó a la princesa, quien apretó el agarre en acto reflejo.

–Al yo…

–Buenas noches querido. –Una imponente presencia se colocó a su lado y ambos miraron en esa dirección, encontrándose con la bella Mimzy que los veía con una elegante sonrisa, sin embargo Alastor identificó de inmediato que se encontraba molesta; ello se debía a que la empresaria había estado observándolos desde la barra hacía buen tiempo, desde que saliera de los camerinos y los encontrara bailando de manera tan efusiva.

–Buenas noches Mimzy querida. –En cuanto Charlie escuchó aquel nombre, algo dentro de ella se encogió. Sintió la mirada de la bella empresaria atravesarla y Charlie se sintió pequeña.

–Tuve que venir a saludar ya que no te has dignado a hacerlo por tu cuenta. Veo que es porque estás ocupado.

–Creo que lo mejor será que me retire –dijo Charlie sumamente incómoda por la situación; no obstante Alastor no la soltó de su agarre.

–¿Podrías esperar un momento en nuestra mesa _my dear_? –dijo finalmente a Charlie, a lo que la princesa asintió con la mirada baja.

Desde la mesa y a pesar de la distancia, Charlie podía ver con claridad el ligero puchero que hacía la dueña de aquel club mientras acariciaba el pecho de Alastor y eso la hizo desviar la mirada con desagrado, se sentía enferma consigo misma por estar espiándolos.

–¿Algo que le haga falta señorita? –preguntó la joven mesera a lo que ella asintió.

–¿Podría decirle al hombre que me acompaña que tuve que retirarme, por favor? –La aludida asintió con extrañeza por la petición–. Muchas gracias –dijo Charlie antes de ponerse de pie y salir con sigilo del lugar.

Cuando Alastor elevó la vista del rostro de Mimzy para dirigirla hacia la mesa que compartía con Charlie, encontrándola vacía, apartó con delicadeza la mano de la empresaria para encaminarse en esa dirección.

–¿Alastor? –llamó Mimzy al ver que la dejaba sola, sin embargo no tuvo respuesta por lo que terminó yendo tras él.

–Disculpe bella dama –llamó a quien atendía su mesa, que se encontraba limpiando la de al lado–. ¿Tiene usted idea de a dónde fue la señorita sentada en esta mesa?

–¡Ah, sí! Dijo que tenía que retirarse.

–Al tocador de damas me imagino. –La joven negó con la cabeza.

–No, me temo que fuera. –La joven titubeó al ver a su jefa acercarse molesta y Alastor lo notó.

–Muchas gracias por la información.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Mimzy ya a su lado, indicando con la mano a su empleada para que se fuera.

–Tendrás que disculparme Mimzy querida, pero me temo que debo retirarme por ahora. –Las cejas de la empresaria se juntaron en señal de disgusto.

–No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que no hablemos de todo esto que está sucediendo –dijo con una mano en su cintura–. ¿No me habías asegurado que no tenías tiempo para compromisos? Y ahora ¿Tienes el descaro de venir y traer a una mujer? –Alastor emitió una risa discreta.

–No te he mentido en ningún momento dulce Mimzy. Ahora si me disculpas…

–Espera. –Mimzy lo tomó por el antebrazo para detenerlo, pero al leer el disgusto en los ojos del locutor lo soltó. La empresaria odiaba esa actitud y su desprecio hacia ella.

–¿Vas a escuchar mi acto? –preguntó Mimzy finalmente, se le veía herida.

–Tal vez en otro momento _darling_. Buenas noches. –Alastor dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa antes de salir con calma del sitio ante la mirada furiosa de la bella propietaria.

El locutor avanzó unos metros para apartarse del cúmulo de personas antes de ordenar a su sombra encontrar a Charlie mientras que él se encaminaba hacia otro lugar.

* * *

Charlie no podía sentirse más estúpida; se había dirigido a la estación del tranvía que recordaba más cercana, puesto a que no quería molestar a Rosie tan tarde de nueva cuenta, con la firme intención de volver a casa, mas frente al transporte se hizo consciente de que no cargaba dinero consigo, así que tuvo que dejarlo ir y ahora estaba de pie allí, sola en la estación, sin el valor de ir a solicitar la ayuda de las únicas dos personas que podían tenderle una mano. Quiso llorar, desbordar las lágrimas de dolor, tristeza y humillación que tanto le quemaban, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse por lo que de inmediato dirigió su mirada aterrada en aquella dirección, sintiéndose aliviada y sorprendida al ver a Alastor a metros de ella. Le sorprendió ver que en su brazo traía un abrigo de mujer y bajó éste el morral que llevara con él la noche anterior.

–Debo decir que me sorprendes Charlie –dijo él avanzando hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la aludida–. Hace unas horas estabas temblando con la sola idea de caminar por éstas calles a plena luz del día y ahora las atraviesas de manera imprudente, sin compañía y en un horario conocido por inseguro.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a desviar la mirada.

–Es la segunda vez que pido aguardes a mi regreso y es la segunda vez que ignoras mi petición.

–No podía seguir allí por más tiempo –dijo Charlie mirándolo a los ojos finalmente.

–¿A qué se debe tu exabrupto, _my dear_?

La pregunta la desarmó; apretó los labios antes de responder en voz baja:

–No quería causarte problemas.

–¿Problemas, Charlie? –La princesa odió ese tono inquisitivo, esos movimientos que parecían querer acorralarla.

–Con ella, con Mimzy.

–Oh _darling_ , Mimzy sabe que no debe incomodase por cosas como estas. –Charlie apretó los puños con fuerza.

–Pero a mí sí me importa –dijo–, a mí sí mi me incomoda, a mí Sí me molesta.

–No entiendo el motivo de que…

–¡Tú me gustas! –soltó la princesa, sorprendiéndolo, aún a pesar de no reflejarlo–. Tú me gustas, Al. Me gustas mucho –continuó–; y para serte honesta no me gusta que me gustes porque me duele, y no debería de doler. –Alastor vio los grandes ojos de Charlie llenarse con lágrimas que no liberó.

Ante el silencio de él, Charlie preguntó, solo para confirmar, solo para estar segura y avanzar finalmente:

–Y yo –en su mirada se leía suplica–, ¿qué soy yo para ti? ¿Una fuente de entretenimiento? –Verlo de pie frente a ella con esa imperturbable sonrisa le afectaba–. Porque si es así no estarías más que recordándomelo, fuiste claro desde el inicio, solo… necesito que lo digas, por favor… que no soy correspondida. Acaba con esto de una vez. –Charlie negó con la cabeza, de manera cansada y resignada mientras volvía a descender la mirada, por lo que fue grande su sorpresa al sentir como Alastor la acercaba hacia su pecho y la abrazaba cuidadosamente.

–Pero que demonio tan encantadora tenemos aquí. –Le escuchó decir y Charlie, al elevar la mirada, se encontró en sus ojos una expresión suave, su sonrisa confiada y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas–. También siento algo por ti Charlie –declaró de manera dulce–, algo que no me gustaría sentir pero lo hago; casi podría decir que es amor.

Charlie no cabía de la impresión; temblando y aún con las lágrimas formadas en sus ojos hundió su rostro en el pecho de Alastor en un intento por convencerse de que no estaba soñando como la noche previa. Se dedicó a aspirar el aroma de él, estrechándolo aún con más fuerza, ¿por qué el tiempo no podía congelarse en ese breve instante de dicha?

–¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó tras apartarse y poder mirarlo a los ojos directamente, ella se veía radiante–. Me siento feliz. –Alastor emitió una carcajada contagiado por la euforia antes de cargarla en sus brazos, girar con ella una vez antes de detenerse y unir su frente con la de ella.

–También yo _sweetheart_. Soy feliz.

¿Aquella reacción iba totalmente en contra de lo que Alastor era?, ¿de lo que se había fijado como meta? 

Sí, por supuesto que distaba de su actitud habitual; pero después de haberla perdido, de haber hecho brotar ríos por recuperarla y escuchar de sus labios semejante confesión, asumió que podía hacer una excepción y bajar la guardia, solo para disfrutar de ese breve bocado de ambrosía antes de tener que verla marchar.

* * *

El camino de regreso en el tranvía fue tranquilo y debido a que no se encontraba tan concurrido pudieron ir sentados, uno al lado del otro. Charlie inclinó su cabeza para descansarla en el hombro de Alastor, quien al sentirla y voltear, amplió su sonrisa; el locutor tomó la mano de la princesa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. En ese momento no había espacio para otros pensamientos, ambos se concentraron en disfrutar de la dicha momentánea, de la cálida sensación que los envolvía, cobijados por la ignorancia de lo que les deparaba el tiempo venidero, porque el destino es cruel y se empeña en arrebatar a Alastor a quienes ha amado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue el capítulo que más cambios ha tenido y el que todavía no termina de convencerme, sobre todo su inicio, las personalidades de ambos quedaron muy Oc, tal vez debí dejarlo como estaba planeado originalmente. En fin. Me apresuré. Espero en la próxima historia hacerlo mejor.
> 
> Oficialmente el capítulo de mañana será el último, (el 15 es el epílogo). Muchas gracias a quienes han leído hasta este punto, espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, fue mi regreso a escribir fanfiction después de muchos años y espero poder escribir otros tantos más.
> 
> Creo que por hoy era todo lo que quería agregar, así que no me queda más que despedirme, pasen bonita no he y nos leemos mañana.


	14. El final del recorrido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva boss y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

Cuando descendieron del tranvía, nubes grises tapizaban el cielo sobre sus cabezas y al poco tiempo la lluvia comenzó a caer mientras iban en camino por el pantano. Charlie tenía el abrigo puesto por lo que en teoría la lluvia debía estar incomodando aún más a Alastor, sin embargo no mermó el ánimo de ninguno. Se encontraban eufóricos, sonriéndose y bailando los momentos en que no apresuraban su paso, tomados de la mano lo que evitó que ella cayera cuando su zapato resbaló en la tierra húmeda y, en lugar de terminar en el suelo, lo hizo en brazos de él.

Continuaron hasta que sus pies subieron los peldaños del pórtico y Alastor abriera la puerta para ceder el ingreso a su dulce Charlie; no obstante, antes de entrar, algo en la distancia atrajo su atención y al mirar se encontró con una de sus amigas umbrías proyectada en el tronco de un árbol y de inmediato supo que el momento de cumplir con su parte del trato había llegado.

Al entrar a la casa cerró la puerta tras de sí y el locutor vio cómo Charlie intentaba encender la chimenea con su poder de nueva cuenta; ella respiró resignada al no conseguirlo.

–Prefiero que subas y te retires esa ropa empapada _sweetheart_ , mientras yo me encargo de ello.

–¿Qué hay de ti?

–Lo haré en seguida.

Charlie sonrió radiante antes de adelantarse hacia él y darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, para después correr hacia la escalera.

–Todavía no puedo creer que hayas ido a ver a la señorita Rosie tan tarde –dijo haciendo referencia al abrigo y las cosas de Alastor, en un intento por restarle importancia al cuasi-beso. En cuanto a lo de Rosie, por lo general el locutor no atentaría en contra las buenas costumbres de manera semejante, sin embargo las cosas que habían dentro de su bolso de caza no eran algo que pudiese dejar por allí tan a la ligera.

–¿Charlie? –llamó cuando la aludida había recorrido un tercio de la escalera.

–¿Sí?

–Se que sonara particularmente extraño sin embargo, ¿podrías ponerte la ropa con la que te vi por vez primera a la orilla del pantano? Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte antes de dormir. –La petición la tomó por sorpresa, no obstante sonrió mientras asentía; en ese punto Charlie confiaba ciegamente en él.

–¡Por supuesto! En un momento regreso.

Una vez la vio terminar de subir, Alastor liberó la fuerza y presión de sus manos a su espalda en su intento por ahogar su impulso por abrazar a Charlie y no dejarla ir, no permitir que se apartarse de su lado. Por un instante pensó en que podría enfrentarse al mismo Lucifer de ser necesario; no obstante si Charlie permanecía por más tiempo en el mundo de los vivos, irónicamente, moriría. Enviarla de vuelta era lo mejor.

–Necesito, mi estimado amigo –dijo a la sombra de sonrisa siniestra que se había introducido por debajo de la puerta tras él–, que traigan a nuestro invitado dentro de... alrededor de una hora y así poder hacerme cargo de preparar todo para su recepción.

La sombra pareció reír de manera perversa antes de desaparecer por donde había venido. Por su parte Alastor se encaminó a la cocina a preparar café y, mientras el agua hervía, bajó a ese espacio oculto detrás del librero, para tomar un fuerte somnífero el cual contempló largamente en su mano, con amargura evidente.

* * *

Cuando Charlie descendió a la sala, Alastor ya había encendido el fuego y la esperaba sentado en el sillón de dos plazas con una taza en la mano. Aún en un estado de ensoñación, la princesa caminó hacia el mueble para tomar asiento a su lado. Alastor la contempló embelesado por un instante en que tuvo que contenerse de no arrojar aquella taza al fuego y aprisionar a Charlie en sus brazos; no obstante el locutor continuó con su máscara de impasibilidad y le extendió la taza que ella tomó encantada.

–Gracias –dijo Charlie acercando la taza a sus labios para aspirar el aroma del café–. ¿Y qué era lo que querías mostrarme? –retomó al notar la intensa mirada que Alastor le dirigía.

–Antes bebe un poco para ayudarte con el frío _ma chérie_ –Charlie no pudo evitar su sonrojo, el cual quiso disimular llevando la taza a sus labios.

La sonrisa de Alastor mermó al verla dar apenas un sorbo y en un impulso casi brusco se puso de pie para avanzar hacia la escalera.

–Mientras terminas –dijo aún sin mirarla–, seré yo el que suba un momento.

–Claro, por supuesto –dijo ella–, prometo que esta vez si me encontrarás aquí cuando regreses. –Alastor cayó en la tentación voltear y al hacerlo, volvió a invadirlo aquel impulso que consiguió reprimir de nueva cuenta. El hecho le estaba costando demasiado.

* * *

Aún después de haber cambiado su ropa, Alastor permaneció un momento más sentado en la silla de su habitación en medio de la penumbra, temía que la próxima vez que ella le sonriera, no pudiera contenerse más.

Cuando fue el momento de bajar, Alastor encontró a Charlie inconsciente en el sillón, sentada, con la cabeza caída hacia un lado y la taza vacía en su mano.

–Has cumplido tu promesa Charlie, _my dear_ –soltó con un deje de tristeza. La tomó en brazos para llevarla a la habitación de ella donde la recostó como hace días hiciera, solo que esta vez no se incorporó en seguida, sino que se quedó así, inclinado a centímetros del rostro de Charlie, sintiendo como el aliento cálido de ella se entremezclaba con el suyo, antes de acariciar su mejilla y besarla en la frente. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí para descender y dirigirse directo hacia la entrada.

Alastor abrió la puerta y lo primero que ingresó fue la brisa fresca remanente de la lluvia que había dejado de caer. Tras instantes de contemplar la profusa oscuridad del pantano a la distancia, Alastor pudo distinguir finalmente los sonidos de arrastre y gritos ahogados para divisar en seguida a sus buenos amigos quienes arrastraban consigo al _bokor_ que había conseguido escapar de su castigo.

Después de huir de Alastor la noche previa, el sacerdote se había hecho el tiempo de detener el sangrado y en su intento por volver al Barrio Francés y pedir ayuda, fue encontrado y arrastrado en la oscuridad hasta el pantano, donde gracias a las sombras de los árboles y la debilidad misma del _bokor_ , éste se vio acorralado las horas de sol hasta que la noche cayó nuevamente.

–Por aquí caballeros –indicó el locutor mientras abría la puerta del sótano.

Las sombras arrojaron al hombre con brusquedad provocando que rodara escaleras abajo de manera estrepitosa. Pese a encontrarse aturdido por las múltiples contusiones, el antiguo conocido de Alastor lo escuchó tararear una melodía mientras descendía los escalones con calma. Aquel hombre intentó incorporarse, pero apenas y pudo arrastrarse unos centímetros a gatas.

Alastor pasó de largo a su lado en dirección a sus armas para tomar uno de sus rifles de caza y sostenerlo frente a la aterrorizada mirada de aquel.

–Es tiempo de concluir lo que dejamos pendiente la pasada noche, mi estimado.

Lo que más atrajo la atención del hombre no fue el rifle, sino la amplia sonrisa y mirada sedienta de sangre que aquel demonio con piel de hombre le dirigía.

Lo que retumbó en las paredes del sitio no fue el sonido de un disparo, sino el de un golpe seco producido al estrellar la culata del arma contra el cráneo del sujeto; los cuchillos de Alastor se encargaría del resto.

El locutor devolvió el arma a su sitio, descubrió y abrió la segunda puerta del sótano antes de arremangarse para preparar el escenario en el que se desarrollaría el acto final de su tragicomedia.

* * *

Aún antes de despertar por completo, Charlie escuchó el murmullo de una vivaz melodía y al abrir los ojos e incorporarse con torpes movimientos, encontró a Alastor sentado en la silla de la habitación contemplándola en la penumbra y la princesa de inmediato sonrió.

–Hola –saludó con voz adormilada mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro.

–Hola _mon amour_ –respondió él con voz queda, hecho que habría sorprendido a la princesa si no estuviese demasiado nerviosa por la manera en la que la había llamado.

–Tengo que hacer algo con ésta mala costumbre mía por quedarme dormida en los lugares menos apropiados. No tenías que haberte molestado en traerme, pudiste haberme despertado –agregó ella a la par que se sentaba a la orilla de la cama. Fue entonces que vio a Alastor incorporarse y avanzar hasta detenerse frente a ella para extender ambas manos en su dirección, las cuales Charlie tomó como apoyo para incorporarse. El corazón de la princesa se aceleró al sentir como él la rodeaba con sus brazos para estrecharla nuevamente. Alastor deseaba aspirar el aroma de sus cabellos, sentirla cerca mientras aún la tenía enfrente y, movido por su deseo de compartir un último baile, comenzó a entonar la letra de “ _You do something to me"_ de Leo Reisman y su orquesta, mientras comenzaban a bailar.

“ _ **You do something to me**_

_**Something that simply mystifies me”** _

_**“Tell me, why should it be** _

_**You have the power to hypnotize me”** _

_**“Let me live 'neath your spell** _

_***You* do that voodoo that you do so well** _

_**For you do something to me** _

_**That nobody else could do.”** _

Pese a que la última estrofa la repitió una segunda vez, el momento le supo breve; Charlie por su parte, y aún cuando disfrutaba de su cercanía, pudo notar en él su falta de energía.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó al tomar el rostro de Alastor entre sus manos, a lo que él rio por lo bajo antes de colocar sus manos encima de las de ella e inclinarse para unir sus frentes.

–Solo quería prepararte para la sorpresa _sweetheart_. –Entonces apartó con delicadeza las manos de su rostro y se incorporó–. Es hora.

Alastor colocó la mano de Charlie alrededor de su brazo y la condujo hasta la puerta del sótano, la cual todavía se encontraba abierta, y la princesa al verla se detuvo; el locutor se inclinó hacia su oído para susurrar:

–Estoy aquí.

Alastor adelantó sus pasos, descendió un par de escalones enfrente de ella y le ofreció su mano como apoyo para que ella lo siguiera; Charlie la tomó, aún visiblemente insegura, antes de comenzar a descender.

–A partir de ahora necesito que cierres los ojos hasta que indique que puedes abrirlos –dijo él cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al final de la escalera–. Recuerda que no es válido espiar. –Charlie rio divertida ante su expresión y atendió.

Alastor indicó cuántos escalones más debía descender hasta llegar al final y, una vez allí, la condujo tomada de la cintura hacia el sitio destinado para los rituales, evadiendo en el camino las marcas de sangre que habían logrado manchar el suelo.

Una vez hubieron entrado a la otra habitación, Charlie percibió de golpe una mezcla de aromas fuertes y pesadas energías que provocaron que su piel se erizara.

–Puedes abrirlos Charlie. –La princesa obedeció, cubriendo su boca ante el horror por la escena frente a ella: el cuerpo del hombre que la había secuestrado se hallaba en el suelo al lado de un pentagrama dibujado con la sangre de éste, rodeado de velas encendidas.

–¿Qué significa todo esto? –cuestionó ella al girarse y ver como Alastor la contemplaba, pero esta vez con una sonrisa apenas visible; él se encontraba harto, ya no había espacio para su cinismo habitual.

–Tú sabes bien lo que significa, _ma chére_. –La aludida temblaba; Alastor se lo había confesado apenas unas horas antes y aún así temblaba, ¡pero es que ella creyó que había sido por defenderse! Mas la saña era evidente y eso la horrorizó. Las palabras no impactaban tanto como la imagen misma.

Alastor al verla en ese estado resopló mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

–¡Te lo dije _sweetheart_! –El locutor volvió a sus exagerados ademanes–, los pecadores no somos más que una causa perdida –concluyó haciendo una reverencia ante la mirada entristecida de ella. Fue entonces que Charlie lo vio como recorrer el sitio hasta tomar el Grimorio de Stolas en sus manos y abrir el portal; los ojos de la princesa se abrieron de sobremanera al entender.

–¡Espera! –pidió con mirada suplicante–. ¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿por qué ahora?

–Porque así debe ser –respondió él entrecerrando los ojos, inclinando la cabeza levemente y provocando que el portal se abriera por último–. Es tiempo de volver Charlie.

–¡No! –Charlie se abalanzó contra Alastor para tomarlo por la camisa y aferrarse a él–. ¿Por qué? –insistió, exigió.

Alastor acunó en su mano la mejilla de la princesa antes de susurrar:

–Porque te amo mi dulce Charlie. –Entonces descendió su mano para apartar las de ella y entregarle el libro, el cual Charlie tomó sin oponer resistencia, aún cuando no quería marcharse.

–Te voy a extrañar –declaró ella.

–No lo harás –respondió él y la atrajo hacia sí para estrecharla con fuerza una última vez mientras susurraba unas palabras antiguas a su oído. Al separarse, Alastor tomó las mejillas de Charlie y la besó cálidamente en los labios apenas un instante que anhelo se volviera eterno, antes de conducirla hacia el portal.

De espaldas a este, Charlie percibió que su visión se tornaba borrosa y que la imagen de Alastor y aquella enigmática sonrisa, comenzaba a desdibujarse hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y cayó de espaldas al portal, el cual se cerró después de recibirla.

* * *

Razzle y Dazzle salieron de su letargo al percibir que algo ocurría a la entrada de la residencia Magne, por lo que corrieron en aquella dirección encontrando a Charlie inconsciente en el suelo, con el libro de Stolas apenas sujeto en sus manos.

* * *

Cuando Charlie recobró la consciencia, lo primero que vio fue el techo del dosel de su cama en la residencia Magne, y al mirar en torno suyo se encontró a su lado a su madre que la miraba con evidente preocupación.

–¡Charlotte! –clamó Lilith abrazándola aliviada. Un instante después se apartó y la sujetó por los hombros con delicadeza. Charlie terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo–. ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿te hicieron algo? –Se apresuró a cuestionar la primera mujer.

La princesa miró a su madre e intentó dar respuesta a sus interrogantes, pero por mucho que quiso hacer memoria o llamar a algún recuerdo, no obtuvo resultados.

–Helsa me arrojó por el portal –inició su relato–, ¿he dormido desde entonces? –Lilith se sorprendió por la pregunta; Lucifer le había informado lo sucedido con su hija, que había estado en el mundo de los vivos y por ello, conociendo a Charlie como lo hacía, sabía que la princesa no dudaría en contarle lo vivido con una refulgente sonrisa.

–Desapareciste casi un mes, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? –Lilith vio reflejada genuina sorpresa en los ojos de su hija.

Charlie por su parte hizo un nuevo intento por recordar cualquier cosa y la única imagen que acudió borrosa a su cabeza fue la de un inmenso cielo azul, surcado por nubes blancas y esponjosas.

–Mamá –llamó mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su pecho y, sin saber por qué, acudieron a ella unas intensas ganas por llorar–, siento que he olvidado algo importante.

Lilith, conmovida por la expresión desolada de su hija, volvió a abrazarla con calidez y delicadeza. La primera mujer se sintió tentada a contar lo que sabía a su hija, no obstante calló ante la sospecha de que sus memorias habían sido bloqueadas a propósito, tal vez en pro de su bienestar.

Más tarde acordó con Lucifer ocultar lo sucedido, nadie, más allá de los involucrados, sabrían el lugar en el que había estado su hija el tiempo de su desaparición, y aún ellos tendrían prohibido hablar del asunto, para que con el tiempo se borrara y ella pudiera continuar con su vida como si el hecho nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Charlie seguiría creyendo que nunca ha visto a un humano, que su conocimiento no va más allá de los pecadores que todos los días terminan en el infierno, esa sería la única verdad.

* * *

Con la camisa arremangada, una media sonrisa en sus labios y tarareando la última canción que bailó con ella, Alastor terminó de limpiar el desorden del sótano; conservó del cuerpo lo que podía ser conservado y del resto se deshizo con facilidad.

Subió a asearse y ya en su habitación comprobó que era muy entrada la madrugada, faltaba poco para para que su despertador fungiera como el dispositivo que daría por terminado el espectáculo de manera oficial.

Al igual que la noche previa, Alastor dormitó un par de horas antes de levantarse con la intención de bajar para preparar más café, con el objetivo de que lo ayudase a silenciar su agotamiento.

Caminó hacia la escalera pero detuvo su avance ante la puerta de la habitación que había sido de ella y, tras contemplar la puerta un instante, entró para mirar con desamparo la cama que había sido ocupada por ella horas antes, no tendría caso tocarla, ya estaría fría.

Ya en la planta inferior el locutor salió a alimentar a las gallinas, como hacía tiempo que no se encargaba, confirmando que la lluvia le había dejado aún más trabajo por hacer; tal vez por la tarde lo realizaría.

La hora del desayuno fue solitaria y se sorprendió en repetidas ocasiones buscando el recuerdo de su amada Charlie en cada rincón; Alastor dedujo que en adelante encendería la radio desde temprano hasta muy tarde para llenar los silencios que volvían a tener fuerte presencia en toda la casa y que ahora le incomodaban.

* * *

El día estaba especialmente gris, la densa capa de nubes que cubría el cielo apenas y daba paso a la luz del sol, aún así la jornada transcurrió con normalidad; Alastor fue capaz de mostrar su habitual actitud, galante e histriónica, ante cada persona con quien se topaba.

Por la tarde al salir de la estación de radio, el locutor se dirigió al Emporio de Rosie con la intención de hablar con ella del asunto, y estar fuera de casa el mayor tiempo posible:

–Me temo Rosie querida –introdujo después de saludarla–, que no he podido traer tu elegante vestido en esta ocasión, pero puedes estar segura de que pronto lo haré.

Los ojos del locutor se entrecerraron al escuchar a su amiga decir, de manera seria y extrañada, que no tenía idea de qué vestido le hablaba.

Alastor comprobaría más tarde, al acudir al Club de Mimzy, que nadie además de él tenía recuerdo alguno del paso de Charlie por el mundo de los vivos. Al no haber sido él el perpetrador de la amnesia general, Alastor dedujo que aquello había sido obra del mismo Lucifer.

–Charlotte Magne… Interesante –dijo mientras contemplaba el contenido de su vaso.

Alastor se encontraba comiendo en uno de los establecimientos de Barrio Francés, el cual contaba con mesas externas, de las cuales solo él ocupaba en ese mommento.

Desde su sitio Alastor aún podía escuchar al tocadiscos del local reproducir “ _(What did I do to be so) Black and blue_ ” de Fats Waller, interpretada en su momento por Louis Armstrong.

–El infierno suena prometedor a sabiendas de que podré reencontrarme contigo, _my charming demon belle_ –proclamó a sabiendas de que no era escuchado.

Alastor se planteó que el día de su llegada al lugar del castigo eterno, armaría un gran alboroto, un escándalo digno de transmitir a través de la radio causando con ello que su hazaña hiciese eco en todos los confines del averno, infundiendo miedo, pánico… el sitio se enteraría de la grandeza de su poder, consiguiendo no solo que el resto de habitantes se lo pensara dos veces antes de confrontarlo, sino que con ello se aseguraría de que todas las bocas de los pecadores repitieran su nombre una y otra vez, con el fin de que su dulce Charlie, aún cuando no tuviese memorias de su tiempo juntos, supiese de su existencia para que Alastor ocupase una parte de su pensamiento, así como ella ocupaba gran parte del de él.

–“ _What did I do to be so black and blue?”._

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin! Hemos concluido con el último capítulo, Como pudieron leer, mi intención con esta historia fue la de hacer una especie de precuela al capítulo piloto.
> 
> No me cansaré de agradecer por su tiempo, ojalá haya podido entretenerlos un poco, mañana pienso subir el mencionado epílogo, pero no será más que el capítulo piloto pero adaptado a los hechos del fic, espero les agrade.


	15. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva boss y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).
> 
> Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto NO deben ser emulados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

_**Pilot** _

_**“I’ve been here for years biding my time.** _

_**Waiting and primed until I could find you"** _

_**“** Alastor's game” By The Living Tombstone_

Décadas han transcurrido desde que llegase al infierno, desde que orquestara la gran apertura a su show y que fuese nombrado, conocido y temido como el _Radio Demon._

Décadas han transcurrido en que no ha podido reencontrarse con ella.

Alastor se enteró que su Charlie era la princesa del infierno gracias al periódico que se imprimía en el infierno. Por lo regular el demonio evadía la sección de sociales, sin embargo en esa ocasión la noticia ocupaba la primera plana anunciando otro de los proyectos fallidos de la vilipendiada hija de Lucifer. El _Radio Demon_ la contempló largo tiempo a sabiendas que era lo más cerca que podía estar de ella; y no porque fuese una princesa, no, no, no, eso a nadie le importaba allí, sino porque Charlie no lo recordaba, así que continuó sus días aumentando su estatus y poder, contemplando los patéticos esfuerzos de todos aquellos pecadores por sobrevivir. Hasta que ese día llegó.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última purga anual y Alastor se encaminaba a través del distrito caníbal para regocijarse con la decadencia que le presentaba el paisaje; saludó a las damas junto a las que pasó, las cuales se hacían un festín con los restos de una carnicería.

–¡Alastor! –respondieron de manera efusiva.

El _Radio Demon_ después de detenerse a contemplar las flores, de las cuales al tomar una esta se marchito en su mano al instante, y ver como algunos pecadores huían de él, se detuvo en una cafetería a leer el periódico un rato antes de retomar su caminata.

Tras vagar otro rato llegó al centro de Ciudad Pentagrama y lo que vio llamó su atención. Por lo general pasaba de largo de aquellos aparatos que proyectaban imágenes y que se encontraban expuestos en los aparadores, los televisores, no obstante ese día, ante el conglomerado de demonios frente a estos que tan concentrados estaban para no huir despavoridos, decidió detenerse para averiguar.

Fue entonces que la vio. Su Charlie extendía a través del dispositivo un discurso asegurado que había algo bueno dentro de aquellos pecadores que la contemplaban y pese a que volvió a pensar que era absurdo como antaño lo hiciese, no evitó sentirse cautivado. Su interés se acrecentó cuando la vio aparecer un piano. Alastor inclinó la cabeza expectante, mientras que su sombra se removió inquieta.

El _Radio Demon_ contempló el musical de su princesa extasiado, Charlie brillaba tal cual lo hacía en sus memorias y Alastor deseó tener a ese ser etéreo en sus manos una vez más.

Cuando Charlie terminó su canción, Alastor la vio defender su hotel con uñas y dientes y supo que esa sería su oportunidad, su pretexto para acercarse a ella por lo que en cuanto la trifulca cesó y ella no volvió a aparecer en cuadro, decidió transportarse al mencionado hotel.

* * *

Ante las puertas del Hotel Feliz, el demonio de la radio contempló una escena que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Alastor, desde su ángulo fuera de la vista de la princesa, la escuchó llorar mientras hablaba a través de su _hellphone_ con su madre y el tono inseguro y titubeante en la voz de la rubia trajeron a su cabeza recuerdos dejados de lado que le refrescaron cuánto había odiado verla decaída los últimos días que compartieron, llorar incluso y se apoderó de él un absurdo deseo de abrazarla y estrecharla contra su pecho, sin embargo tuvo que contenerse, la princesa no lo conocía.

Después de que Charlie ingresaste de vuelta al hotel, Alastor adelantó sus pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta y tras ampliar aún más su sonrisa, la tocó con efusividad.

–Ho... –Mas Charlie le cerró la puerta en la cara, vaya. En seguida ella abrió y él concluyó la palabra–, …la. –Pero Charlie volvió a cerrar.

“Eso no es muy educado my dear” pensó, mientras reprimía un impulso por derribar la puerta de una vez. Odiaba que jugaran con su paciencia. Finalmente Charlie abrió por tercera vez la puerta por lo que, pese a su coraje, tuvo que modularse.

–¿Puedo hablar ahora? –preguntó.

–Puedes –concedió ella.

“Es hora del show”, y la actitud enérgica del _Radio Demon_ se hizo evident.

Alastor ingresó presentándose de manera efusiva, usando frases que dijera en su primer encuentro con ella en aquel verano y que ahora recordaba con claridad; se río de la caída de la bolsa de valores de 1929, comentó lo de los huérfanos y fue entonces que aquella lanza fue dirigida hacia su cuello, ¡pero qué osadía!

–Cabrón hijo de perra. Conozco tu juego.

–“Oh querida, no sabes nada”. –pensó él.

Alastor identificó en la demonio polilla a la actual pareja de su princesa y en seguida la calificó de molesta; un demonio menor, un molesto insecto que osaba revolotear tan cerca de la luz que desprendía Charlie, ¡qué ridículo!

El _Radio Demon_ la miró con superioridad evidente, su sonrisa era amplia y mostraba sus afilados dientes mientras por dentro comenzaba a sentirse irritado. Debía encargarse de ella.

–Si quisiera hacer daño a cualquiera aquí –respondió él apartando con su índice el arma–, ya lo habría hecho. –Su mirada fue amenazadora, no obstante al ver que Charlie se colocaba detrás de Vaggie la suprimió, volviendo a su afable sonrisa. Debía asegurarse de convencerla y no lo conseguiría asustándola, tenía que ganarse su confianza.

–¡No! –declaró afable y divertido–. Estoy aquí porque quiero ayudar. –Alastor vio extrañeza asomarse de los ojos de Charlie.

–¿Qué acabas de decir?

–¡Ayudar! –Alastor rio e hizo la misma broma que en ocasiones realizara durante las emisiones del programa de radio, aquella en la que probaba el micrófono; sin embargo le fue evidente que a la princesa no le resultó familiar.

Alastor partó de un movimiento a Vaggie y al terminar su discurso vio a Charlie evocar timidez ante él.

–¿Entonces crees que es posible rehabilitar demonios? –El _Radio Demon_ se rio nuevamente descartando en seguida la posibilidad. Le pesó un poco verla borrar su sonrisa pero, no podía darle esperanzas con respecto a un planteamiento tan imposible y fue claro en decirle que la redención no eran más que una meta absurda. Entonces ella insistió en preguntar:

–¿Por qué estás intentando ayudarme si no crees en mi causa?–. Alastor amplió su sonrisa a la par que la miraba por encima de su hombro y entre cerraba su mirada, dejando entrever su segunda intención.

Lo hacía por estar cerca de ella, lo tenía más que claro, sin embargo no podía declararlo por lo que fue otra la respuesta que dio: Entretenimiento. Esa fue la oportunidad del _Radio Demon_ para poder tomarla de la mano y hacerla girar como antaño, de tenerla cerca; no obstante casi en cuanto Alastor la abrazó por los hombros y mencionó lo de ver caer a los pecadores al abismo profundo del fracaso, Charlie apartó la mano del demonio de su hombro, mas Alastor no se dio por vencido.

El demonio de la radio la tomó por la cintura y la condujo por las instalaciones proyectando arreglos y escenarios de tal forma que la pudiese convencer de aceptar su propuesta.

Al terminar, Alastor concedió un momento a su princesa para considerar su ofrecimiento, momento que Vaggie aprovechó para volver a acercarse a Charlie y advertirle de aceptarlo; a pesar de la distancia Alastor la escuchó, amplió su sonrisa, vaya que la criatura le estaba resultando molesta.

El _Radio Demon_ prefirió apartarse para dispersar su fastidio y fue entonces que deparó en el retrato de la familia Magne. Dio un vistazo al soberano del infierno para después pasar su mirada a la princesa, en cuya imagen portaba el mismo atuendo con el que fue enviada al mundo de los vivos y la mirada de Alastor se entrecerró de nueva cuenta.

El demonio estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería, y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era tener a Charlie de vuelta. En la distancia elevó su mano para enmarcarla, ahora que la tenía a su alcance y no iba a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente; pelearía por ella como aquel día no hizo.

Al terminar de hablar con Vaggie, la princesa se encaminó con decisión hacia el _Radio Demon_ , que la contempló confiado de que ella lo aceptaría. Charlie volvió a llamarlo Al y eso lo complació. ¿Ahora ella haría un trato con el? Alastor extendió su mano con expectación, preparado para cerrar el trato, sin embargo fue rechazado por Charlie que formuló una orden que a él le pareció adorable. Incluso peinó su cabello para verse presentable.

Alastor fingió considerar la orden/propuesta de Charlie y finalmente aceptó. El _Radio Demon_ llamó al resto del elenco y consiguió con ello que Charlie abandonase, a partir de ese momento, su recelo hacia él.

Charlie se comenzó a frotar las mejillas dada la emoción y Alastor se sintió complacido pese al mal humor de la polilla.

–Esto será muy entretenido –declaró él mientras abrazaba tanto a Charlie como a Vaggie por los hombros, mas esta última se apartó con un desagrado que provocó una risa discreta en el ex locutor de radio quien prefirió acomodar su monóculo y centrar su atención en la princesa. 

El _Radio Demon_ bailó con Charlie como hace décadas hiciera.

El musical era solo para ambos por lo que se encargó a través de sus amigos sombríos de mantener alejados al resto personajes, especialmente a Vaggie.

Alastor continuó cantando y maravillando a su _charming demon belle_ hasta que la puerta salió disparada, cortando de manera abrupta su número musical. Alguien pagaría por su intromisión.

El escenario y los actores estaban dispuestos, el telón ya se encontraba arriba, el show estaba por iniciar.

"Charlie, volverás a ser mía".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí, éste es el final oficial. Me adelanté a poner “Fin" en el anterior capítulo porque como leyeron, éste fue una abreviatura del piloto, (por cierto, lamento si la traducción, no es correcta, mi nivel de Inglés aún deja mucho que desear). 
> 
> A partir de aquí queda como final abierto, aún estoy considerando en hacer una pequeña continuación, pero no tengo nada definido aún, por lo que no tendría una fecha aproximada; además, tengo planeada otra historia que me gustaría publicar primero, y con respecto a esa historia, estoy planteando un AU ambientado a principios los años treinta (principalmente Charlastor, evidentemente) y que aún estoy escribiendo. De hecho ya está publicado el prólogo, se llama "Trato con la oscuridad". Planeaba esperar a la publicación del cómic de Alastor, pero parece que eso ya no se hizo.
> 
> ¡No me canso de agradecerles su valioso tiempo!, sus comentarios y sus votos, nuevamente GRACIAS.
> 
> Por hoy me despido esperando leerlos pronto. Adiós.


End file.
